Blood is Thicker than Water
by KayaandAria
Summary: Seraphina Yuna is a mage of the Fairy Tail guild. Joining helped her to have a sense of family. However, there are things you can't show even to them, and she considers her true magic one of them. Seraphina manages to fool everyone with her carefree acts but, when trouble arises she realizes that she has to come to terms with herself. No matter how much she wants to avoid it.
1. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

**DISCLAIMER-  
** **  
I don't own Fairy Tail by ANYYYYYY means. That honor belongs to Hiro Mashima. I'm just a girl who loves Fairy Tail a lot and is deciding to make fan-fiction to feel more connected to it. The only things I own are Seraphina and any other OC's. Also the current cover art was made using a website called rinmaru games, because I have no artistic inclination at all. ;(**

 **My great friend ReimuScarlet is also helping me write this story, she's such an amazing person and you should definitely check her out.**

 **This is fan-FICTION, so not everything is completely in line with the Fairy Tail story line. Though this story will start from where the anime does I plan to add some original arcs, and have plenty of different OC's.**

 **All in all I hope you enjoy my writing! And thanks for reading this! Now onto the story!**

 **(And the word average applies to the average in the Fairy Tail universe, which definitely isn't the same average as our universe XD)**

* * *

"Seraphina, as you remember me telling you what will many think of your magic?" A dragon named Bladonia asked her 'daughter' and student, who she was teaching the art of Blood Dragon Slaying Magic.

Seraphina, a nine year old with caramel colored skin, short curly lavender hair, and forest green eyes looked up at the red and white scaled dragon that towered over her. The two of them were seated under a large willow tree, its leaves swaying in tune with the gentle breeze.

"Well…" The nine year old trailed off thinking back to all the lectures she had heard from Bladonia. Seraphina had learned quite a lot from her adoptive mother, and she was grateful for every lesson. "I remember you saying that many would be afraid of my magic. Since it can control blood, it intimidates people… and they may think that I'm evil. But why would anyone think that? I'm a nice person, and I'd never hurt anyone."

The dragon looked at Seraphina with a sad smile, she knew the nature of both humans and dragons. Humans were almost always suspicious of what they weren't accustomed to, and that suspicion could sometimes turn into something more dangerous. "Well many see what they consider to be dark magic and immediately assume that person is evil. However, remember no matter what magic a person uses their character is what you should judge them on."

Seraphina nodded, her hair moving in front of her eyes, she pushed it behind her ears and grinned. "Of course!"

Bladonia's smile turned to one of happiness upon hearing the girl's reply, but there was one more thing that she wanted Seraphina to promise before the next part of the plan commenced, after that it'd be quite a while before they'd be able to see each other again.

"That's good, but…" Bladonia continued, her stony blood red eyes staring down at Seraphina in seriousness. "I want you to promise one more thing. As you know, magic is a gift. One many don't have the privilege of ever experiencing. So, I need you to promise you'll always use your gift to help the less fortunate, and never use it to hurt innocent people."

Seraphina was confused for a bit, wondering why all of a sudden Bladonia wanted her to make all these promises. However, she just brushed it off and smiled even wider. "I promise that too! I'd never hurt innocent people… that's what evil people do. I never want to be like them."

"Good." Bladonia nodded. "Keep these values with you and I know you'll grow to be an incredibly powerful mage."

Seraphina put her fists together and her eyes lit up with determination. "I'll do anything to make you proud Bladonia. I'll become the strongest I can and always help those in need!"

* * *

It was midday in Magnolia town. People were bustling around, going about their busy days. Many were working at their jobs, shopping in the many stores of Magnolia, or dining in the restaurants and cafes, others were in boats floating down the river.

A girl hummed to herself while walking down the sidewalk to the right of the river. Her skin was a caramel color, and she was slightly taller than the average female. Long curly lavender hair flowed down her back, and her forest green eyes struck out against her complexion. The clothing she wore consisted of a black long sleeved off the shoulder top, a red and black plaid skirt, and sheer black tights. On her feet were red slip on shoes, and a star necklace was strung around her neck.

The girl then walked into a Jinny's Cafe, one that was quite popular for it's amazing desserts and pastries.

"Hello Seraphina!" A voice called, said girl turned around to see Jinny, the women who owned and operated the cafe. Seraphina came almost everyday, so they were somewhat acquainted.

"Hi Jinny!" Seraphina smiled at the older women while looking over the display case where all the foods were showcased. She frowned a little upon seeing that all the Cinnamon Rolls were gone. "No more Cinnamon Rolls?"

Jinny just smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, not right now I was actually about to start another batch. I sold the last one about five minutes ago."

"Oh no it's fine…" Seraphina muttered looking down and tracing circles on the display case glass. "You can't always get what you want."

"If you came a little earlier I'm sure you would've gotten one." Jinny informed Seraphina who seemed to get even sadder upon hearing this. "Speaking of earlier, you're usually here a lot earlier, to go to your guild."

The lavender haired girl sweatdropped while rubbing her deep purple Fairy Tail mark located just below her right shoulder. "I kind of overslept today… so yeah."

"Ahh." Jinny nodded. "Did you have a late night? Do anything special?"

Seraphina looked down, an embarrassed blush on her face, she was thankful that her skin tone hid it. "Um, not exactly… I just, uh, like to sleep…"

Jinny just laughed. "I understand the feeling. Anyways, don't let me make you even later! Grab anything if you want."

"For free?!" Seraphina asked stars in her eyes, Jinny never let anything go for free and getting a discount would require a death threat.

"Of course not!" Jinny cried, Seraphina pouted knowing that'd be the answer, she asked for a bearclaw and gave Jinny the three hundred jewel. "Thanks come again!" she called waving, Seraphina smiled and waved back before turning around and taking a bite of the sweet pastry.

Seraphina quickened her pace in order to get to the guild faster, she wanted to get a good job since she hadn't been on an exciting one in a while. Though the more exciting ones would probably require her to team up.

With who this time… she thought.

Seraphina didn't really have a team that she went on jobs with, she tried to be friends with everyone in the guild, but that obviously wasn't happening as there were certain people she didn't get along with very well.

She then thought of Aru Cheema, they had a rivalry of a sort, that was pretty comparable to the one between Natsu and Gray.

 _Gray_! she exclaimed in her head

Seraphina had begun to go on more jobs with him, and she had realized that they actually worked really well together while fighting. Though their personalities were very different, when they did go on jobs together it usually ended pretty great.

Seraphina decided she'd ask him to go with her, she then reached the outside of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Looking up at the building that towered over the others in Magnolia she felt a feeling of comfort, most likely because of all the fond memories she had of the place.

"Hey everyo- ack!" Seraphina thrust her arm out, breaking a barrel that was flying towards her face, straightening up she smiled lightly. "Well that was certainly a close one."

She looked around the guild hall and wasn't surprised at what she was seeing. Furniture, food, and people were all being tossed around carelessly. As she was looking around someone new caught her eye.

A girl was standing near the bar, and Seraphina was certain she had never seen her around before, her scent was also unfamiliar. The girl had blonde hair that reached just past her shoulder blades, she was wearing a white top with a blue cross, her skirt was short and blue. Brown boots covered the skin from her feet to just below her knees, and she held a pink suitcase behind her.

Seraphina began to make her way across the battlefield that was now the Fairy Tail guild hall, normally she'd jump into the fighting immediately, but she wanted to meet the new girl first.

"What the heck is wrong with all these people?!" The blonde exclaimed shaking her arms in the air. "Everyone here is insane…"

"Yeah…" Seraphina sighed affectionately approaching the newcomer. "Fairy Tail tends to have that reputation."

The blonde then seemed to get very excited, her brown eyes lighting up with admiration. She grasped Seraphina's hands in her own, which had her blink in confusion. "Oh gosh! You're Seraphina Yuna! I've seen all of your interviews and pictures in Sorcerer Weekly!"

Seraphina smiled at the girl, remembering all the times Sorcerer Weekly asked to feature her in their magazine. She didn't get to do it as often as Mirajane, Cana or even Aru. However, when she did it was really fun… and interesting. Though she never really understood what she had done, but it worked out she supposed. "Awh thank you… ahh sorry what's your name?"

"Oh, yeah." The blonde said releasing the slightly taller girl's hand respectively. "It's Lucy."

"Well it's nice to meet you Lucy!" Seraphina continued smiling at her. "So are you here because you want to join Fairy Tail?"

"Oh yes!" Lucy exclaimed holding her hands against her cheeks as her face began to look all dreamy. "It has honestly been a dream of mine for a while now!" she gushed. "And now I'm actually here… it's a bit different than I expected, but I'm still really excited!"

Seraphina's green eyes twinkled as she laughed at Lucy's enthusiasm. "Well that's great, so did you come here by yourself?"

"Oh no." she shook her head, she then pointed to someone and seemed a bit embarrassed. "I came with Natsu, and as soon as we walked through the doors he began fighting."

"Ahh…" Seraphina nodded looking at the Fire Dragon Slayer. He was currently about to go at it with Gray, but they both punched Elfman in the face while telling him to butt out. "Natsu is a fan of fighting."

"I can tell." Lucy sweatdropped, looking to the floor.

"Hi Seraphina!" Mirajane called. The lavender haired girl turned to the barmaid, who then seemed to notice Lucy. "She doesn't look familiar, is she new here?"

"Y-" Seraphina was about to answer, but she was interrupted by Lucy stepping forward and having a fangirl moment.

"Ahhh!" She squealed hearts in her eyes and steam coming out of her nose. "It's Mirajane! IN THE FLESH!"

Mirajane smiled at the blonde girl, who seemed to get happier at that. Lucy then noticed that the fighting was slowly starting to get more intense and dangerous.

"Don't you think we should stop them?" Lucy asked.

"Nah," Mirajane shook her head. "I'd just leave them alone, besides-"

Seraphina then noticed a very large and fast moving object was flying towards Mirajane, as it got closer she saw it was Elfman. "Mira…" she tried to warn, but she wasn't fast enough.

"It's fun don't you think?" she continued weakly before passing out with Elfman on top of her.

"DON'T DIE MIRAJANE!" Lucy yelled jumping up and waving her arms crazily.

A glow then went across Seraphina's face, and she crossed her arms in determination. "It's decided."

"What is?" Lucy asked looking at the girl in confusion.

"I SHALL AVENGE YOU MIRA!" Loke was then punched square in the face as soon as he turned around. Seraphina's hair whipped around her face as she jumped atop a wooden table that was already unstable from being thrown around.

"OF COURSE YOU'RE CRAZY TOO!" Lucy screamed looking at Seraphina shocked at how fast she went from smiley and calm to smiley and crazy.

Seraphina looked at Lucy with a childish pout. "That's not nice…"

However, Seraphina was happy to be in Fairy Tail. There was never a dull moment, and even though it may not seem like it from the way people acted, everyone here truly cared for their fellow guildmates.

Cana on the other hand had enough of the fighting. The brunette turned around holding her cards, a magic circle appeared in front of her signifying she was preparing to use her magic. "That's enough you guys, I suggest that you cool it off!"

"I've got the ice for that!" Gray shouted, he put his hands together preparing to use his Ice Make Magic.

"Oh yeah, Frosty?" Natsu his face lighting up in the anticipation of a fight, his hands were already lit with fire as he jumped up. "Good luck because I'm about to melt it all!"

Elfman grunted as his hand began to change to stone as he used his Take Over Magic.

"You punks can be such a nuisance." Loke said an annoyed look on his face, he turned his ring and a magic circle appeared in front of him.

"Well if everyone is going to fight…" Seraphina smirked stepping forward, the table she was standing on began to teeter dangerously at the sudden weight imbalance. Purplish light surrounded her as she prepared to use her Flash Magic. "I'd be a party pooper if I didn't too!"

Lucy looked at the members of Fairy Tail in concern. "Do they always fight like this?" She asked holding Happy in front of her as if the cat would protect her.

"Uh huh."

"You don't seem that worried!" Lucy cried scared for her own life if the wizards began to use magic on each other. Would she have to fight in order to survive?

"Would you fools stop bickering like children?!" A tall figured shrouded in darkness yelled at the Fairy Tail mages.

"Awh man…" Seraphina said her ever present smile drooping slightly. The fist she was preparing to throw lowered to her side. "I thought Master wasn't here still."

Everyone else in the guild avoided looking at the Master, or were coughing awkwardly. Various apologetic glances were exchanged in the hall. Seraphina then noticed a certain Ice Mage with a stripping habit slowly began to put his pants on, probably trying to avoid being called out. She followed suit and slowly climbed off the table, the aged wood awkwardly creaking in the silence.

"Oh I'm sorry." Mirajane smiled, with no trace of guilt in her voice. "I didn't know you were still here Master."

"Did she just say Master?" Lucy shouted disbelief painted on the blondes face. She expected someone intimidating to lead the most powerful guild in Fiore, but she never imagined they'd be this scary.

Natsu then burst out laughing, he smiled triumphantly. "Haha what a bunch of losers! Looks like I wi-"

Natsu never got to finish his boasting, as Master Makarov stepped on the pinkette effectively knocking the wind out of him. The master just growled displeased, he then turned his attention to Lucy.

"Hmm, seems we have a new recruit."

"Yes sir!" Lucy squeaked terrified of the man, and was trying to prevent making him angry.

Seraphina just giggled at Lucy's reaction to Master Makarov in his giant form. The blonde's face kept changing getting more and more shocked the smaller Master Makarov got as he began shrinking down to his normal size.

"Nice to meet ya!" The Master waved smiling up at Lucy.

"He's tiny!" Lucy said rubbing her eyes thinking something was wrong with her vision. "This little guy is in charge here?"

"Yup." Mirajane answered. "This is the Fairy Tail guild master Makarov!"

"Besides you shouldn't judge, Lucy." Seraphina said, the tone in her voice indicating something more mysterious. "What you see isn't always the full picture."

There was a beat of silence before Lucy speculated. "Why do I feel like that applies to you?" Seraphina laughed like she was without a care in the world, but didn't answer Lucy's question. Which only strengthened the newcomers suspicion. She decided to leave it alone, for now.

"You fools did it again!" Master Makarov complained, in his hands were a pile of papers almost as tall as him. "Look at how much the magic council sent this time!"

"First Gray-"

The dark haired mage rolled his eyes in annoyance, the old geezers up in the council always had something to complain about.

"Good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization-" Makarov congratulated. "But did you have to walk around completely naked, and then take someone's underwear?!"

"Wouldn't it be worse if I were naked the whole time?" He asked not getting what the big deal about it was.

Seraphina smiled cheekily at Gray, a single eyebrow raised. "Then don't take your clothes off! Also where'd your shirt run off to?"

Gray just glared at Seraphina as she continued smiling at him while silently rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, seemingly not caring. Her childish personality irked him at times, others did sometimes act the same, yes, but with her the childlike act never died. He sighed and rolled his eyes before putting his shirt back on.

"Elfman-" the Master continued looking at the large, white haired man. "You took a job that involved escorting a VIP, but you ended up assaulting him!"

"Well he said 'men are about education', so.." The "real man" looked down at the floor feeling slightly embarrassed.

Makarov just shook his head as he continued looking through the mess of papers. "Cana you drank fifteen barrels of alcohol and charged it to the magic council." The card mage didn't seem embarrassed, she just frowned upset that she had been figured out. "Loke… flirting with councilmen elder Reiji's granddaughter, and a certain talent agency complained about property damaged:"

Loke looked away from Master Makarov, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Seraphina." Makarov continued. "You successfully defeating the wizard group that was terrorizing the town Iklem, but in doing so you temporarily blinded their Mayor."

"It wasn't completely my fault…" Seraphina pouted, toying with the hem of her skirt. "She came too close while I was fighting… so I think that's a valid excuse."

"What about the other ten times that happened?" Makarov asked. "And interrupting a sacred ceremony?"

Seraphina held up her finger and opened her mouth trying to make an excuse, but she didn't have one so she just smiled apologetically. "Sorry?"

Makarov sighed, he then looked at Natsu's list of complaints and he turned white as a ghost. "Natsu… you defeated the Devon Thief family, but you also destroyed seven other homes that belonged to the townspeople… leveling a historic clock tower in Tully Village. Burning down a church in Freesia. Damaging parts of Lupinus Castle. Nazuna Ravine observatory collapsed and thus stopped operations. Destroying half of Harujion's port."

Seraphina raised her eyebrows upon hearing the long list of damages caused by Natsu, she wasn't very surprised though. The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer certainly had a love of destruction, as well as fighting.

"Have you all lost your minds?" Makarov demanded. "All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me! However…"

The papers in his hand bursted into flames which had Seraphina smiling, but others such as Lucy confused. Weren't they important?

"I say to heck with the magic council." Master Makarov grinned as he threw the pile of burning papers towards Natsu. The Dragon Slayer grabbed them and devoured with gusto.

"Now listen up, any power that serves past its reason still comes from reason, right?" Makarov asked. "Magic isn't some miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect sync. To perform magic one must have a strong mind, and strong focus. It should take over your being and come out of your soul. If all we do is worry about rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you. Follow the path you believe in because that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!"

He then held up a finger which had everyone cheering and following his example. Seraphina laughed and jumped back onto the table holding her own finger up, this is why she loved this place. No matter what the infectious happy energy was present, and everyone was like family, making Fairy Tail the very best.

* * *

 **Lil Note-**

 **With the money thing I read somewhere else that taking two zero's off would be the equivalent of an American dollar. So Lucy's rent, which is 70 thousand jewel would be 700 American dollars.**

 **Also note to the people who already read the other chapters, I did a little editing because the story wasn't as good as I thought. But anyways a better written chapter two will be out shortly. :D**


	2. Quests and Meanies

(Okay, I think this chapter came out horribly… but let me know)

"Seraphina…" a voice sang. "Time to wake uuuup!"

Said girl snuggled deeper into the warmth and comfort of her bed placing her pillows on her head and ignored the voice.

"Come on!"

"Mgm, no.." she mumbled turning around.

The voices argued for a little and Seraphina remained in the comfort of her bed, just as she was getting comfortable the covers were thrown off and a familiar obnoxious voice began to shout.

"Nope! Time to wake up!"

Seraphina's hands immediately went to hug herself in order to retain the warmth lost. She slowly rolled out of bed and onto the floor already knowing who was there.

"Natsu, Happy why are you so cruelllll… I wanna sleeppppp..." Seraphina whined opening her eyes and wincing as she stared up at the stark white ceiling above her. She'd have to repaint it a better color… lavender probably.

"Don't complain!" Happy said flying above her head holding a piece of paper waving it back and forth. Seraphina sat up and glanced at the paper. It was a job request to steal a book?

Seraphina stood up and looked to Natsu smiling slightly because she knew the main reason he came and asked her to come.

"Awh, thanks Natsu... but I don't think you want me to come!" Seraphina laughed. "I mean unless you want me to dye my hair…"

"Huh?"

"I knew it! Told ya Natsu. It says blonde!" Happy yelled.

"Where?"

"Right there!"

"Huh… oh."

Seraphina shook her head slightly staring at the pair. Natsu and Happy were always running into things without thinking. Tapping her foot she giggled watching the two argue even more.

"Maybe we should get Laxus to come with us!" Natsu suggested.

"Are you insane?" Happy yelled.

"Oh I'm sure Laxus would love to go!" Seraphina exclaimed. "I can totally imagine him in a little black and white outfit."

"Yeah!" Natsu said. "Do you think he'll be at the guild? I can go and fight him again too!"

A bead of sweat formed at the base of Seraphina's brow, only Natsu didn't understand sarcasm. "Uhm, yes..!"

"Happy let's go!"

"I can't… the stupidity…." Happy complained.

Seraphina thought of any blonde girls that she knew so that Natsu wouldn't ask Laxus to go… and probably end up dead.

"Oo, Natsu what about the new girl!" Seraphina thought remembering the girl that had joined just yesterday when Natsu brought her. "Her names Lucy, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Natsu exclaimed.

"We can take her." Happy said. "Good thinking Seraphina!"

"Tha-"

"Let's go Happy! Two hundred thousand jewel here we come!"

Seraphina smiled and walked to the window watching the two of them run down the street, she didn't know how they knew where Lucy lived but she wasn't going to ask.

"Okay." The lavendette said going to her closet and opening it up. "Time to go!"

* * *

"Hmm." Seraphina murmured staring at the request board. She had been standing there for a while now trying to find the perfect job, but none of them really appealed to her. Pouting she made her way over to the bar and took a seat.

"Trouble finding a job?" Mirajane asked placing a chocolate milkshake in front of Seraphina who grinned and sipped at it happily.

"Mm, yeah." She replied taking off the cherry and eating it. "I want a fun job… but one I don't have to take too seriously."

"Hmm." Mira hummed. "Maybe some other requests will come in later, I can also take a look to see if there are any other jobs."

"Awh, thanks!" Seraphina smiled. She swirled her straw around in her milkshake for a bit before releasing a small puff of air. "Maybe I should've joined Natsu…"

"Why would you want to join flame brain in anything?"

"The job seemed easy enough… just stealing a book from some old rich person." Seraphina sipped from her milkshake. "So where are your pants?'

"Wha- agha!"

Smiling Seraphina watched as Gray clumsily put his pants back on. She really wondered where he got that habit from. Maybe he grew up on a tropical island and he never had clothes on, actually… that probably wasn't true since he was so pale. Also, he was an ice wizard so that wouldn't make any sense. Now that she thought about it she really didn't know much about Gray's past, though that was understandable since she definitely didn't want anyone prying into hers.

"What?" Gray asked.

"Nothing~" she replied.

"Here you go!" Seraphina looked down to the paper that Mirajane had slid in front of her. It was a job request that hadn't been posted on the board yet.

"It just came in." Mira explained. "I figured it'd be good for you, it seems exciting and fairly easy, especially if you bring someone with you. Also the pay is pretty good."

"Oh wow you're right!" Seraphina grinned. "500 thousand jewel just for defeating a pair of rogue wizards? Seems easy enough."

"Okay, so you're going to take it?" Mira asked.

"Definitely!" She replied before looking to her side. "Gray!"

"Yeah?"

"You're going on this job with me!"

"Since when?"

"Since now! Don't be lazy it's very easy!" Seraphina grinned handing the request to him.

Gray looked over the paper, and it seemed great. 500 thousand just for defeating two wizards? Seemed like his kind of deal.

"So~," Seraphina sang taking the paper out of Gray's hands. "If you don't want to go I can go alone, get to beat up only two people and then get all that jewellll~" The lavendette paused and smiled innocently at Gray.

The ice mage rolled his eyes but got up from his seat. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming."

"Great!" Seraphina exclaimed as she looked over the request paper, she deepened her voice and tried to sound professional. "The town of Ruskar appreciates your help."

Gray just smirked as they began walking out of the guild hall. "You sound like an old stuffy guy."

Seraphina gasped dramatically. "I do not."

"You do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

Gray stuffed his hands into his pockets after they had left the guild hall. "Yeah, pretty sure if you ask anyone they'll agree."

"Okay." Seraphina said as she walked up to an older lady who owned a fruit stand.

Running a hand through his hair Gray shook his head. "I didn't actually want you t-"

"Ow!"

* * *

"You're so mean Gray." Seraphina pouted while rubbing the back of her head. Now she wondered what was in that old woman's bag to make it hurt so much. The pair had just gotten off the train and now were walking towards where the rogue wizards were supposed to be.

"Not really my fault." He argued. "That already sounds weird, just going up to her like that."

"Hmm, guess you're right… but still. Meanie."

"Meanie huh?" Gray asked. "Isn't that like what 5 year olds call each other?"

"W-" Seraphina began as she prepared to explain why everyone could use the word meanie the earth beneath them began to rumble. The pair looked around and immediately began running to where the sound was coming from.

"Come on old man give us all your money!" A woman yelled. She was tall with long electric blue hair and black eyes. Her skin was tanned lightly and she wore ripped jeans along with a black t-shirt.

Another guy was standing off to the side shaking his head. He was about the same height as the girl, but he had blonde hair and green eyes. He was pale and wore simple tan pants and a red shirt.

"Roxette... how much money do you think an old man will have?"

"Plenty! How many old people are filthy rich?

"Yes… but not one limping down the street." He complained. "Why are you such an idiot!"

Roxette dropped the older man who quickly scurried back."Did you just call me an idiot?"

"Yes! Do you want me to spell it out for you! I-D-I-O-T!"

"No, I'm not! You are the idiot Zack!"

"How am I the idiot?"

"You just are!"

"Well, this job will be a piece of cake." Gray said as he and Seraphina watched the pair argue.

"Hmm." Seraphina murmured tapping her finger under her chin. "They remind me of you and Natsu. Arguing when you're supposed to be working."

"No, we don't" Gray argued.

"Oh, silly me!" Seraphina laughed bumping her forehead on her palm in realization. "You're always arguing!"

Just then the two rogue wizards stopped arguing for a little and realized that Gray and Seraphina had arrived.

"Oh!" Roxette said eyeing the two up and down her eyes widened a bit upon seeing the purple guild mark on the girl's right shoulder. They were from the Fairy Tail guild, and they were probably sent to stop her and Zack.

Zack smiled a bit and cracked his knuckles coming to the same realization as Roxette. Well… if the magic council wanted to stop them they'd have to do better than send two of some fairy brats.

"So," he began. "I believe you were sent from the magic council to stop us and turn us in-"

"He thinks he's smart." Seraphina whispered to Gray who just shook his head keeping his attention on their current opponents.

"But, you'll never be able to beat us!" he laughed.

"Yeah." Roxette agreed a slightly demented smile crossing her lips. "So if you don't want to get hurt get out of our way!"

"You're wrong!" Seraphina disagreed.

"Really fairy girl? We'll make you regret trying to fight us!"

"Well," Gray countered with a calm but deadly stare. "You're going to regret fighting Fairy Tail wizards."

"Oh, I wasn't saying you're wrong about us beating you… well you're wrong about that too…" Seraphina shook her head as the everyone stared at her confused. "You were wrong about the magic council asking, it was actually a local police unit…" With a more taunting grin Seraphina laughed and continued. "The magic council wouldn't give you two any time of day… they're busy with actual threats."

Roxette's hands shook as she stepped forward. "I'll show you how much of a threat I am! Earth Make: Spears!"

Large chunks of earth gathered from beneath her feet and began to form into a spear shape. As soon as her hands thrust forward the earth ran towards Seraphina and Gray at an alarming speed.

"A maker wizard, huh?" Gray smirked. "This should be fun. Ice Make: Shield!"

Just before the earth spears could hit them a large shield of ice formed, both Gray and Seraphina smirked knowingly as the earth crumbled as soon as it hit it, barely even chipping the shield.

"Yay!" Seraphina sung as she twirled in a circle. "The score is 1-0 with Fairy Tail winning!" She stuck her tongue out childishly. "We're going to win~"

"Argh!" Roxette cried out in frustration, how did that stupid ice mage's shield crumble her earth? That never happened, these Fairy Losers might actually give them a bit of trouble. Well, whatever, everyone needed a challenge here and there. Maybe she was a bit overdue one.

"Hmm." Zack hummed. "It seems you actually managed to block Roxette's attack, good luck doing that with mine! Fog Magic: Total Whiteout!"

Thick white fog spread from his palms to cover the whole ground below. Gray's eyes narrowed as now the fog had completely blocked their vision.

"Stupid cowards are too scared to fight us head on." Gray muttered, swiping at the mist that formed in front of his face.

"Pshh." Seraphina scoffed a confident smile on her face. She stood around punching the air blindly. "If I keep punching I'll be sure to get them."

"Not sure that's how it works…" He stopped short and quickly side-stepped Seraphina's fist, feeling the rush of air right next to his ear. "Oi! Watch it before you punch me!"

Seraphina's ear twitched and she stopped abruptly. Something large was moving very quickly, and very fast.

"Gray, get down!" She yelled pushing him to the ground hastily. She felt a huge rush of wind and rolled over in time to see a huge ninja star made out of earth pass over their heads. The lavendette shook her head shuddering slightly at the horrible possibility that they didn't avoid it.

"That was too close…" Gray muttered standing up slowly. Seraphina nodded, brushing hair out of her eyes she painted on a carefree smile.

"Well, you didn't get us, so that's a 4-0. Another point for Fairy Tail!"

"I'm going to kill her!" Roxette loud threats sounded throughout the fog and Seraphina smirked. Now that she talked she knew exactly where she was, one of the perks of heightened senses.

"Flash Beam!" She called out, and a purple tinted beam of light shot forward to where Roxette was. The light cut through the fog enough that she could see that the bluenette had dodged, but barely.

"Do that again!" Gray called out.

"Huh?" Seraphina asked.

"Your magic!" He replied while shooting a lance at what she assumed was the Zack guy. "It cut through the fog!"

Seraphina looked down at her palms and then jumped up in realization. "Oohhhh, okay."

"Not gonna let you do that!" Roxette yelled. "Earth Make: Rocket!"

The earth beneath Seraphina's feet began to tremble and she stepped back. As soon as she did a large rocket launcher thing popped up, and began to lift into the air.

"Eekkk!" She squeaked jumping to the side as the rocket soared right by her. It turned around in the air before coming right back towards her.

"That's cheating!" Seraphina yelled as she ran away from it.

"This isn't a game!" Roxette growled before laughing. "Whatever, let's see how long you can run!"

The lavendette looked back before squealing louder and running faster. The stupid rocket was too fast, and the fog was so thick she could barely see her own hands.

"I'm going to bump into something sooner or -oomph!"

She shook her head before falling to the ground, turned out hitting a building head on was almost worse than having an old lady smack you on the head. She then heard the rocket soaring towards her.

"You know, Ms. Rocket, I think we can be friends!" Seraphina tried thinking that it was going to hit her any moment now, but the rocket continued going forward, and smashed into the building behind her.

"Haha!" Seraphina exclaimed as she stuck her tongue out at the building. "Ms. Rocket got you back for hurting me!"

She quickly stepped away from the falling debris however, didn't want to get hit with any of that. The lavendette then frowned, maybe this was the destruction master was worrying about. She thought for a moment then laughed.

"Nah, it's only one building."

Her thoughts then went back to all the times one building was destroyed.

"Maybe… a little more." A bead of sweat former at the base of her brow, but then she slapped her forehead in realization. "Oh wait! I have to clear the fog." Forming light in her palms she took a breath. "Gray! Cover your eyes!"

"Flash Bomb Five!" She called out as she thrust her cupped hands forward.

With that a huge flash of light dispersed from her hands spreading out and removing the fog from the area. She blinked and all the fog was gone, leaving only Roxette and Zack to yell and complain about not being able to see.

She looked at the side and saw Gray and nodded. She ran off to her Roxette, and he went to get Zack.

"I'm going to kill you stupid Fairy people!" Roxette yelled enraged as she stumbled around blindly. Her pride was already hurt enough for today, she thought.

"Oh shut up you can't even see right now!"

"Neither can you, Zack!"

"Hmm…" Seraphina hummed as she walked towards Roxette. "You see people are always saying that.. but the thing is…"

Roxette blinked and when her vision refocused all she saw in front of her was a smiling Seraphina.

"They're always wrong!" Seraphines smile curled more upwards, "Just like you are now." The last thing the earth user saw before slipping into unconsciousness was Seraphines clutched fist barreling towards her face. Roxette's body then promptly fell onto the ground with a loud thud. Seraphina smiled triumphantly then turned to see that Gray had defeated Zack as well, and had him slung over his shoulder.

Seraphina then grinned and pumped her fist. "And that's 5-0, Fairy Tail in the lead, as usual."

* * *

 **Ehhhhh….. I felt like this chappie sucked. I'll fix it a bit later, like editing for more detail. But you got to see how Seraphina is in battle! Honestly, I wish I could laugh in the face of death… but that's just her. (LOL UPDATE: REIMUSCARLET IS THE BEST CO-WRITER TO EVER EXIST, SHE FIXED THIS SHE IS AMAZING)**

 **I thought I'd explain her magic a bit down here though. So her magic is light based, and as I think you can see is called 'flash'. Since it's light based she can use attacks possible by light, such as heat and like blinding spells. And the amount or level depends on the number she says such as "Light Beam Two" will have two light beams. Or level four is a higher level of whatever she says than level three, two or one.**

 **Leave constructive criticism please! Also sorry for the terribly late update, I'm a horrible person and I promise to write more from now on.**

 **Anyways! I'm going to respond to reviews here, because unlike other sites it like doesn't work well in the like review section… ehh you'll see some of the reviews are my replies so I feel bad but… anyways.**

 **Rosy Fire- Thank you so much! I hope the rest of my story will fit your standard.**

 **unknownher- Awh! I like Seraphina too! I feel like all the OC's in Fairy Tail fanfictions never have my personality, which is like a sarcastic happy-go-lucky. Also I'm glad she's not cringe worthy, lol. (Thank uuuuu, I'm glad you think she fits well)**


	3. Lullaby?

"Hmm." Seraphina hummed to herself twisting a thick clump of hair around her finger as she followed Gray further and further into the forest. The ice mage suggested they take this way rather than riding a train, and although Seraphina wasn't fond of forests, she agreed. It felt good in a way to not be crammed into such a small space, plus she felt more free outdoors.

Gray suddenly stopped walking and Seraphina turned to him in confusion.

"I'm going to go find a bathroom." He explained, she shrugged and went to go lean against a tree as Gray went off to do his business.

Seraphina sat beneath a tree and pat the ground beside her trying to keep her hands busy, beginning to pluck out the grass one by one. She then heard her stomach growl and felt the pain that came without eating. She forgot to grab breakfast today, she shuddered at the thought of that too much. How could she miss an opportunity to eat cinnamon rolls?

"Mmm…" She sighed imagining the delicious pastry within her grasp. The mere thought of its gooey texture and heavenly smell was enough to make her mouth water. "Cinnamon rolls…"

Just then there was a large crashing noise in the bushes beside her, where Gray had disappeared to find his bathroom. She quickly jumped to her feet rushing to the noise, only to see…

"Natsu, Happy, Lucy? Clockperson?" Seraphina cocked her head to the side. Since when were there walking clocks?

"It's Seraphina!" Happy exclaimed. "What are you doing with Gray?"

"Trying to find a bathroom!" The ice mage answered, though his reply seemed to be more directed towards Natsu who he was arguing with.

"Ahaha," Seraphina laughed as she stepped away from the pair. "He's trying to find a bathroom, though that doesn't make much sense… we're in a forest… Gray why are you in your underwear?"

"Yeah, why are you in your underwear you pervy popsicle?"

Gray glared at Seraphina before directing his attention towards Natsu. "I wanted some privacy, didn't expect an idiot to barge in."

Seraphina nodded, she then pointed her finger at the dragon slayer. "Natsu, say sorry to Gray."

"I AIN'T SAYING SORRY TO NO ONE!"

"How'd she make him say sorry?" Lucy muttered her face resting in her palms.

"It's amazing." Happy replied looking back to face Lucy. "Just mention not giving Natsu food and he'll do anything."

"Wow, didn't know food could get people to do the unthinkable." The blonde retorted, though she wasn't surprised. One job with the guy and she'd bet money he'd be able to eat an entire mountain in under an hour.

"So," Seraphina said. "Are y'all coming back from that job? How'd it go?"

"It was interesting…" Lucy said with an inscrutable expression.

"A lot of jobs can be described that way." She laughed. "Me and Gray took one too."

"Yeah," he added. "There's a shortcut through these woods that'll take you back to Magnolia in no time at all."

"See!' Happy exclaimed with a smug face. "I told you!"

"Oh yeah?" Lucy countered, her eyes narrowing with a strained smile. "If your nose is so great why couldn't you smell Gray and Seraphina right in front of us? Smart guy…"

Seraphina scratched her head. Since when was Happy the one with a good nose?

"Well, there are some things you don't wanna smell." Happy answered matter-of-factly, his arms still crossed proudly.

Seraphina pouted. "You know, I like to think I smell pretty okay."

Gray rolled his eyes but stood up brushing the dust off his pants. "Fine, we're going to start moving, and unless you want trouble I suggest doing the same."

"Wait, why?" Seraphina whispered. She didn't remember there being any danger.

"Yeah, why?" Lucy asked once again.

"Because Erza's coming back anytime now."

"Woah, the Erza?!" Lucy exclaimed, she then looked to the others surprised they didn't seem excited. There was so much talk about Erza: Queen of the Fairies, or more widely known as Titania, but the things she heard didn't match their expressions. Natsu and Happy seemed scared and Seraphina's smile looked faker than ever. "What's she like?"

"Yeah…" Seraphina's voice went up two octaves. "S-She's great…"

At the same time as Seraphina's, very unconvincing, answer Natsu, Gray, and Happy replied too.

"A wild animal."

"A vile beast."

"More like a full on monster!"

Lucy looked to Seraphina for confirmation and the lavendette shook her head. "Okay, she's not a monster… just very scary…"

"That's the one thing we can agree on… she's definitely that scary." Gray continued.

Happy, Natsu, and Seraphina all nodded in agreement, which scared Lucy if even the optimistic happy-go-lucky person was agreeing. What made Erza so scary?

"Maybe we should start moving…" Seraphina suggested while laughing. "Wouldn't want Erza coming in and yelling for us slacking off…" Her last sentence trailed off uneasily, it wasn't quite a joking matter when Erza was angry.

"Oh crap, you're right…" Natsu said jumping up and grabbing his bag. "Let's go!"

Before the group even had a chance to get back on their feet, in a millisecond they heard the recognizable sound of a spell going off. "Wai-" The flash mage was hit with strong blast of sand before she could even finish her sentence. Thankfully she was able to shield her face from the impact, her arms taking most of the attack. Tiny grains of rock buried themselves onto her flesh, not quite hurting but it wasn't a pleasant sensation at all, most likely leaving imprints.

Seraphina coughed as the dust cleared away, leaving most of the group almost buried to their shoulders. "Ahaha…" She slowly laughed as she shook the sand out of her hair, not quite sounding all that friendly, "Well now, that wasn't very nice at all, was it?"

"Ugh, what the hell was that!?" Gray complained as he brushed sand out of his hair, looking more displeased at how itchy his scalp felt now. Lucy groaned across from him as she slowly got up, scowling at all the sand getting lodged into her clothes.

Natsu shot up, sand still spilling out of his mouth as he pointed toward the cliff. "Happy!" Or at least tried to say Happy, but it ended up sounding like "Hapfy" with all the sand coating his mouth.

Seraphina turned around sharply, the people who attacked them took Happy? She laughed at the thought as she stretched her arms out. It DEFINITELY wasn't going to be good for their attackers.

"I guess we met some bullies." Seraphina pouted shaking her head, she then turned to Lucy. "Never bully."

"WHY WOULD I BULLY ANYONE?"

"Seraphina, Gray, let's go." Natsu said.

"Yay!"

"Fine, but don't go and tell me what to do." Gray spat out.

Seraphina grinned, and immediately jumped down from the small dirt cliff and into a clearing, able to smell where the kidnappers ran off to. There were six wizards, one...chicken person, a pair of twin wizards who held daggers, one guy with a sword, some really skinny guy holding a fortune telling orb, and a troll looking guy; the one who blasted them with sand.

"Sand Prison!" The troll guy shouted as a magic circle appeared below Natsu, his voice nasally and high. Sand began to form around the fire mage, soon encasing him a sphere as he yelped, "O-Oi!" Seraphina wanted to run and go help him but she held back, something like that wouldn't keep him busy for long.

She looked back to see that Gray had already defeated the twin wizards, and now protected Lucy from the chicken man.

"Agh!" The guy with the broadsword yelled sweeping it at her. She just raised her eyebrow in amusement as she sidestepped his attack, his aim was horrible. "Aw, is that sword too heavy for you?" She taunted him with a mocking smile.

His face got red with anger as he prepared another attack, however with a swift punch to the gut he and his sword fell to the ground, a few seconds after Seraphina pouted. "That barely felt like a victory…" She mumbled.

She sighed and then ran to where Gray was, she stopped though and watched as he began to face off the skinny guy with a crystal ball.

"I see someone special," the man said. "But the stars point to trouble with blood and love."

"He's telling my fortune?" Gray asked seeming quite annoyed.

"Ooo~!" Seraphina grinned mischievously, placing her hands on her cheeks she jumped up and down. "Gray is gonna have a special someone! Who's the lucky girl? Or maybe a guy, let me guess you secretly love Natsu!"

"Shut up!" He snapped, jamming his elbow into the fortune teller's crystal ball, shattering it into fine glass shards. His jaw slamming shut with the impact.

"Awh, is Gray getting embarrassed?" Seraphina said while poking his shoulder, the ice mage was getting more annoyed, but she just continued smiling.

Gray crossed his arms and huffed, he then looked down at the defeated wizard, only one more to go now.

"They didn't use any magic!" Lucy cried out before trailing off. "Wow… Gray put some clothes on!"

Gray gasped and looked down to see that he was suddenly in his underwear, Seraphina blinked confused as to how he managed to get his clothes off that fast. She was just poking his shoulder a couple seconds ago.

"Crap!"

Seraphina laughed, then stopped when she heard the explosion that rang out behind her, a strong gust of wind hitting her back and blowing her hair into her face. Natsu had finally managed to free himself from the sand bomb, quite evident by the fire magic that expelled from it as the disintegrated cage sprayed sand around the pair. The sand covered him, making him a bit dirty, but all in all he seemed fine, albeit it a bit annoyed.

"You jerk," Natsu complained as he spat sand out of his mouth. "Now I've got a mouth full of sand and it's all your fault!"

The sand magic user seemed more than a bit worried, most likely because of the fact that all of his other friends had been defeated. His body trembling as he began to slowly back up, cursing under his breath, though wasn't very effective in avoiding Natsu's attack.

"Now here goes!" The dragon slayer yelled as fire gathered in his fists, a wicked smile plastered on his face. "Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!"

The ring leader got punched incredibly hard, with the fire from Natsu's magic engulfing him. Seraphina smiled uneasily as she thought Natsu went a bit overboard, as the ground caved in from the impact of Natsu's attack, leaving a giant crater where the now unconscious leader laid.

"Don't you think you went overboard again Natsu?" Gray asked looking at the damage the dragon slayer caused.

"Pfft, so what?" He replied nonchalantly. "I got the job done, didn't I?"

"Come on Lucy." Seraphina said pulling the blonde away from the arguing boys. The two made their way to where their attackers were tied up, to question what they were doing.

"Hey friend!" Seraphina grinned. "What's going on?"

Her question didn't get much of a response, just a pained groan from the dark wizards; understandable as they had just gotten beat up.

"Lul-" A strained sound came from the lips of the troll looking guy. Seraphina turned to him in confusion, lul?

"What?" Lucy asked and Seraphina nodded her head in affirmation, what did he mean by lul?

"Lul… lullaby!" He continued urgently and the two girls frowned as they turned to each other, lullabye?

The troll guy was unable to continue speaking as a frightened expression soon took over his face. Seraphina turned before she fell down; something had attacked her and the others but it was so fast she couldn't even see it.

"Rude…" She pouted standing up and wiping the dirt off of her shirt. She knit her brows, slightly annoyed. The dark wizards had been taken away, and by something that had attacked them as well.

"Lullaby…"

The way he said the word made Seraphina a bit worried, it didn't sound like he was describing a song used to help kids sleep, so if it wasn't that then what?

* * *

"Hmm…" Seraphina muttered staring at the chocolate chip cookie in front of her, it would be the fifth one of the day and she was seriously debating whether or not she should eat it.

"What's wrong?" Cana asked wiping her mouth from the beer she had just taken a huge gulp of, Seraphina turned up to look her in the eyes, smiling as she opened her mouth to explain.

"You know how when you're younger grownups would always tell you to watch what you eat or else you'll turn into it?"

"Uhm, yeah…" Cana replied furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, what if that's true and if I eat another cookie I'll turn into one?" Seraphina asked before frowning. "And if I did turn into a cookie what would I taste like, would I actually taste like a delicious cookie, or would I taste disgusting and bloody like a human… not that I've ever eaten people!"

Cana frowned before picking up the cookie and sniffing it. "What is in these?"

Seraphina mulled the possibilities over until her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar shriek, she turned over to where the bar was to see Lucy yelling at Natsu, probably upset at him for bothering her.

"They've decided not to join any of the leagues," Mirajane said and Seraphina tuned into the conversation, they were explaining to Lucy what Dark Guilds are. "They're the bad apples and most of them are involved in magical crime."

"Yeah…" Seraphina pouted Lucy then turned her attention to the lavendette who was picking at her cookie. "They are real meanies."

"Meanies, huh?" Lucy sighed wondering about her word choice.

"Anyways, don't stand around there go pick a job!" Natsu interrupted referring to Lucy.

"Are you kidding me?" Lucy scoffed crossing her arms turning to glare at Natsu. "Why would I do that?"

"Well, we're a team now aren't we?" Natsu asked in a tone that made it seem that he thought the answer was obvious.

"Yeah! And we picked last time," Happy chimed in flying in front of Lucy. "So now it's your turn!"

"Forget it, Cat," Lucy replied turning away from them. "As far as I'm concerned our team has been disbanded, besides it's not like you actually wanted me! You just needed me last time because I'm a blonde…"

Seraphina then stuffed the whole cookie into her mouth causing her to cough, Cana looked at her worriedly and she just smiled signaling she was fine. Forcing it down she tapped her nails on the wood feeling a bit guilty since she was probably responsible for Lucy being pulled along for the job.

"You okay?" Gray asked Seraphina nodded giving him a thumbs up as she downed her water and cleared her throat.

He then turned back to Lucy and Natsu. "Hey, Lucy, I wouldn't stick around with those losers if I were you. You'll get plenty of offers from other teams."

"Gray your clothes." Cana reminded him as if it were a daily thing, which it was. Seraphina shook her head trying not to laugh.

"Jerk." Natsu scoffed offhandedly.

"Did you just call me a jerk, Dragon Boy?" The ice mage asked standing up to butt heads with Natsu.

"So what if I did?" Natsu asked pushing Gray back with just as much force. "What are you going to do about it?"

Both of them growled before they began hurling insults at each other once again, the guild laughed it off used to the pair's antics while Lucy looked on a bit wearily.

"Why don't you join the team of love with me, Lucy?" Loke suddenly asked as he moved behind her wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Just the two of us tonight?"

"Huh?"

"You're so stunningly gorgeous that I have to keep my shades on, or else I'll be blinded by your dazzling beauty." He continued pressing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Does that actually work on girls?" Lucy asked not looking one bit impressed, Seraphina laughed as she turned to the blonde.

"I mean at least he's brave and actually tries."

"I don't know if I'd call it bravery…" Cana murmured before taking another huge gulp of her beer then signaling for a refill.

"Yeah, that's true…" Seraphina agreed as she finally decided and grabbed another cookie, she bit into it satisfied, even if she turned into one it was worth it. She then blinked as she noticed Loke running away and out of the guild doors.

She pointed at him and looked at Lucy in confusion, the blonde looked just as confused so Mirajane jumped in to explain.

"Loke has a bad history with Celestial Wizards," Mirajane explained. "Rumor has it that he dated one and it didn't end well."

Seraphina nodded, though she didn't realize Loke gave that much thought to the women he dated and attempted to, though she supposed it made sense. Lucy however never got a chance to reply as Natsu fell on top of her, Seraphina looked up and saw that Gray was the one to punch him.

"Gray is the victor today," Seraphina interjected. "That makes it a tie~"

Natsu then jumped back to his feet hurrying back to where Gray was. "He didn't win nothing!"

"Well, I don't even remember you coming close to winning!" Gray shot back.

"What is with this winning?" Lucy asked shaking her head. "And these lame insults."

"They run out sometimes." Happy answered.

Seraphina shook her head. "I don't think their insults are that lame."

"Not surprised, since you still use meanie."

"Well, hmm yeah I guess you're right." Seraphina laughed. "But whatever, I like the way it sounds."

"Okay…"

The doors of the guild then busted open. Loke came rushing in with a grim expression on his face. "I've got bad news!" He began. "It's Erza, she's on her way here!"

As soon as the name 'Erza' left Loke's mouth the guild went into a panic, everyone trying to act in a way that wouldn't get them yelled at and people thinking of all the bad things they did since joining the guild and beyond.

"Whoa, just mention Erza and everyone freaks out," Lucy said in awe, noticing how quickly the behavior of the wizards changed.

"She's not that bad Lucy!" Seraphina smiled to try and reassure the blonde, but she failed turning around and pulling on her long hair.

"Wait, I don't think I returned that thing that Erza asked me to!" She then turned to Cana. "Do you think she'll know? What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know!" Cana yelled chugging down another barrel of beer. "Let me finish this before she comes!"

"You know what! I'm not scared of Erza!" Seraphina decided, crossing her arms determinedly. "Besides I haven't done anything bad all this week, what is she gonna yell at?"

Cana sighed. "Three, two, one-"

"Nevermind, I take that back!" Seraphina exclaimed. She then jumped up at the sound of footsteps reaching the guild.

"That must be her."

"Sure sounds like her footsteps."

"The air has gone completely still."

Seraphina inched closer to Lucy before getting behind the blonde.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing~" Seraphina said, Lucy raised an eyebrow at her and the lavendette smiled. "Just, uhm wow Lucy your hair is pretty!"

"Okay…" Lucy muttered a bead of sweat making its way down her forehead.

Seraphina peeked over Lucy's shoulder to see the much anticipated entrance of Erza. The woman finally made her way into the guild, dropping a large horn object on the ground next to her.

"I have returned." She declared scanning over the guild hall. "Where is Master Makarov?"

"Welcome back Erza!" Mirajane said the only one in the guild who didn't seem afraid or intimidated by the redhead. "Master is away at a conference right now."

"I see." Erza nodded as she once again glanced around the room, this time frowning whenever she saw something the disappointed her.

"What's that humongous thing you've got there?" Krov asked looking at the horn like object curiously.

"It's the horn of a monster I defeated," Erza replied before narrowing her eyes slightly. "The locals were grateful so they decorated it and gave it me as a souvenir. Why do you have a problem with it?"

"No, not at all!"

Erza nodded before frowning again, most likely getting into what she actually wanted to discuss. "Now listen up, while I was on the road I heard a few things- word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late, now Master Makarov may not care but I certainly do, Cana-"

Said girl froze immediately, pausing her drink from the large barrel of beer.

"Start controlling your drinking," Erza ordered. "Vijeeter, please take the dancing outside and Wakaba get rid of that filthy habit!"

Vijeeter stopped dancing immediately, and Wakaba turned his head seeming more annoyed than anything but was smart enough not to talk back to Erza.

"Nab, I knew I'd find you dawdling in front of the request board!" Erza said. "Just pick a job!"

Nab froze and slowly began inching away from the request board, though Seraphina knew that he'd be back again tomorrow just to stare at it, as it was unlikely he'd actually take a job.

"Macao," Erza began looking over the man before sighing in disappointment. "I don't know what to do with you. You cause so much trouble I've almost given up."

Seraphina winced, and the rest of the guild probably felt really bad for Macao. It was bad if Erza told you off, but it was even more horrible if she didn't even know what to say.

Erza then looked around again, her tearing into people seeming to pause.

 _She didn't call me!_ Seraphina thought before sighing in relief, grinning as she pumped her two fists in victory,

"Are Natsu, Gray, and Seraphina here?"

Seraphina paled and froze realizing that she celebrated her victory far too early.

"Sucks to be you." Happy said in mock disappointment, shaking his head sadly as if she were about to die.

"I know~~~~" Seraphina wailed quietly not wanting Erza to hear.

"Ah, Seraphina you look well. I must thank you later for returning that package to Hargeon. The recipients were quite happy to see that everything got to them safe and on time."

The lavendette sighed in relief, so she had taken the package, she put a hand on the bar to lean on. "Uh, yeah! It was no problem at all, anytime!"

"Thank you, I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Erza smiled and Seraphina paused realizing she had basically just volunteered to be Erza's personal delivery person.

The redheads' facial expression then hardened. "Seraphina, Gray, Natsu, I need you three to do a favor for me."

Seraphina blinked in confusion before turning to Natsu and Gray to see if she had heard Erza right. Apparently, she had because the two boys looked just as surprised as she felt.

"While traveling I overheard something that has me worried," Erza explained. "Usually I would go to Master before acting, but unfortunately he isn't here. And this is a matter of utmost urgency, you three are some of the strongest wizards here and I could really use your help."

All of the members of the guild were shocked, Erza was asking for help? That was something that no one would have guessed that would happen. Seraphina held up a finger wanting to ask if the redhead was actually serious, but it was Erza and she hardly ever joked around, especially on jobs.

"Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Seraphina?" Mirajane whispered. "This could be the strongest team that Fairy Tail has had!"

* * *

"Hey Lucy!" Seraphina called out waving to the blonde who was seated on one of the benches at the train station. She shook her head walking past Natsu and Gray who were already yelling at each other causing a bit of a stir with the other people in the station, ignoring that Seraphina smiled taking a seat next to Lucy. "So why are you joining us?"

"Oh," Lucy replied turning to the lavendette. "Well Mirajane asked me to come to help with Natsu and Gray, she hoped I could keep them from fighting."

"Awh," Seraphina pouted. "Did Mirajane not think I'd be good enough at that?"

"Uhm…" Lucy trailed off. "She said that you make it worse sometimes."

Fiddling with the end of one of her braids Seraphina nodded a little bit, smiling to herself she couldn't deny that claim. Her teasing and constant declaration of a winner did have Natsu and Gray argue a bit more, however, looking up at the two boys she smiled even wider. Even though they argued about everything they did care about each other, no matter how much they didn't want to admit it.

"Ahh, pish whatever." Seraphina declared turning to Lucy with a grin spread across her face, punching her fist into the palm of her hand she continued. "Fighting makes the soul and body stronger!"

"The soul stronger?"

"Yeah," Seraphina replied. "Ooo! Do you know what else does too? Food! Do you want a granola bar? I think I have a few in my bag."

Lucy shook her head saying 'no thanks' to be polite, the lavendette shrugged her shoulders taking one out of her bag and eating it, crumbling the wrapper and playing with it in her hands. Seraphina seemed to be really carefree, as well as really random and energetic as well, much like a child. Lucy then remembered how Erza had described Seraphina, Gray, and Natsu as some as the most powerful wizards, she'd seen Natsu in combat and both Erza and Gray seemed intimidating enough, but she wondered what Seraphina would be like in a fight, would she be just as childish, or would she get more serious a bit like how Natsu did?

Seraphina suddenly got up and started waving, looking down the train station. "Hey, Erza! What's going on?"

Confused Lucy glanced around not seeing the redhead anywhere, however, she saw that Gray and Natsu froze up immediately hugging each other pretending to get along.

"Hey, Erza! We're jus- what? Akh!" Both Gray and Natsu pulled away from each other glaring the other down.

"Why'd you trick us like that?" Natsu asked.

"Hmm?" The girl asked not even trying to be innocent as she was laughing her butt off. "What are you talking about?"

"You said Erza was here!"

"Oh, I don't remember that."

"You just did though!"

"Really?"

Lucy sighed and Happy shook his head pointing a paw at her. "You know you're really failing at your job, Lucy."

"What can I do? They're hopeless…"

"Yo flamebrain quit being so loud."

"What'd you say to me you popsicle?"

"When are they not fighting…" Lucy muttered.

"When Erza's here." Seraphina answered simply, she looked back and stood up again waving to someone down the hall.

"They're not gonna fall for that again... " Lucy said before standing up and seeing that she wasn't fooling the boys this time. "Oh-"

"Hi, Erza!"

"Do you really think we're gonna fall for that again?" Gray asked.

"No," Seraphina replied. "But why don't you look behind you?"

"Sorry, I'm late." The redhead said right as Natsu and Gray turned around- as if Seraphina had planned this. "Have you been waiting long?"

Immediately the two boys wrapped their arms around the other, embracing in some sort of side hug. Seraphina still didn't know how the boys were able to change their behavior that fast when Erza was around, as soon as she was around or turned their attention to them they were hugging as if they were best friends, almost as if they had a sixth sense.

"What if they do…" Seraphina thought aloud. "That would explain so much… there must be an Erza sense…"

"What?" Lucy asked stepping back a bit from Seraphina, did she just say Erza sense?

"She's like that sometimes, don't worry about it." The redhead said she then turned to Lucy greeting the blonde with a smile. "What's your name? I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday."

"My name is Lucy and I just joined Fairy Tail, Mira asked me to come along with you so I could learn a thing or two, if that's okay with you."

"Of course! The more the merrier, I'm Erza." She then paused. "Wait! You're the girl I heard about, I was told you defeated a mercenary gorilla using just your pinkie finger it'll be great to have a wizard like you on board, thanks for your help."

"Oh no, it's my pleasure," Lucy replied, though she didn't seem that sure.

Seraphina jumped up. "Woah Lucy! I didn't know you were so strong, can you teach me!"

"Trust me, I wouldn't be much help," Lucy replied shaking her head with Plue nodding in agreement.

"Hey, Erza!" Natsu called out pulling away from Gray. "I'll come with you, but on one condition!"

"Shut-up!" Gray hissed at the Dragon Slayer.

"Hmm," Erza hummed looking up to face Natsu. "Alright, let's hear it."

"Kay," Natsu began a large smile beginning to spread across his face. "Let's have a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail."

Gray's eyes widened as he looked at Natsu as if he was crazy, and Lucy did as well. Seraphina laughed knowing that he was probably planning to have a rematch with Erza since the last time she beat him, the pinkette never gave up which was one of the best qualities of Natsu.

"Yes, I can tell that you've improved." Erza began looking at Natsu a confident grin spreading across her face. "As for whether you can beat me, we'll just have to see. I accept your challenge."

"Oh yeah!" Natsu exclaimed jumping up. "I'm fired up!"

* * *

 **Yay, another update. For not updating in forever I'm going to try and get one chapter out every day for the next week to try and make up for that. Afterward, I think I'll update biweekly until I get to my final exam and AP Exam season which will probably mean there won't be an update for a little while.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! I'm sorry for being gone for so long, but I hope you enjoyed this update! And please feel free to leave any comments on stuff I can improve on, and anything about the story. Thank you!**

 **misguidedghostss- Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like Seraphina's personality, and you'll be able to see what she is keeping later on in the story, but once again thanks so much for reading!**

 **(also do y'all prefer longer chapters, or do you prefer shorter ones?)**


	4. Fairies vs Eisenwald

"Ughhh…"

Seraphina smiled sympathetically as she rubbed Natsu's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. His motion sickness made him basically useless when traveling, frowning Seraphina wondered if motion sickness was shared by all dragon slayers, her hands unconsciously going to her necklace fiddling with the stone that prevented her own.

"I swear, you're totally pathetic, Natsu," Gray said. "One minute you're picking a fight and the next you're like this."

"Well, I think it's pretty hard to do anything if your head hurts and you feel like throwing up," Seraphina replied, she then smiled. "But I mean I'm no doctor I could be wrong…"

Gray rolled his eyes while Lucy looked at the pinkette worriedly. "It must be tough on him getting from place to place."

"Don't worry," Erza said. "Come sit next to me."

Lucy then realized that Erza probably wanted her to move, standing up she switched seats with Natsu, and now she sat next to Seraphina who was holding Happy with Gray at the window seat.

"Now just relax," Erza said soothingly allowing Natsu to lean against her, Seraphina winced waiting for Erza to do something crazy.

"Aye…" Natsu replied weakly, and as soon as he did Erza punched him in the gut to knock him out, Lucy looked shocked but Seraphina most definitely wasn't.

"That should make the trip a little easier on him." Erza continued as she smiled, completely unfazed by the fact that she had just punched Natsu and knocked him out, Lucy shook her head, so it was official; everyone in Fairy Tail is crazy.

"Erza, I think it's about time you began filling us in," Gray started turning his attention to the redhead. "I mean what kind of mission are we going on here?"

She nodded. "Of course. I have reason to believe that the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not certain what exactly, but it has something to do with a magical item called Lullaby."

"Lullaby?" Gray and Happy asked at the same time, Seraphina's eyes widened, that was the thing the dark wizards who were trying to eat Happy tried to explain.

"Wait, that thing from before?" Lucy asked, and Seraphina nodded furiously affirming her claim.

"Sounds like something a dark guild would have."

"I see, so you've run into the Eisenwald guild before?" Erza asked.

"We're not really sure that they were from Eisenwald," Gray said taking over to explain. "But they did mention Lullaby."

"Sounds like members who dropped out of the guild and went into hiding, perhaps they wanted no part of whatever it is that's coming."

"So this thing is so bad it even scares dark wizards?"

"What do you think they're going to try?" Lucy asked Erza looked at her solemnly before closing her eyes.

"Let me start from the beginning…"

"Ooo, sounds dangerous." Seraphina grinned after Erza had finished her explanation, though right next to her Lucy had paled considerably.

"K, I should be heading back home now."

"Awh, don't worry Lucy you'll be fine," Seraphina said patting her shoulder to reassure her, though quickly pulled her hand away. "Why are you so slimy?"

"It's sweat!"

Erza then curled her fist, punching it into Natsu's head which was unfortunately located right under her. "If only I recognized Erigor's name that day, I could've forced them to reveal their plan to me!"

"She's scary!" Lucy squealed.

"If I got this right- Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby and you want to stop them, because after what you overheard you're sure it's gonna be bad." Gray deduced turning to the redhead for confirmation.

"That's correct," Erza replied. "And I'm not foolish enough to believe I can take on an entire magical guild all by myself, hence why I asked you Seraphina, and Natsu to come. We're going to storm the Eisenwald guild.

"Sounds like fun to me."

"Aye!"

"Yay!"

"I shouldn't have come along…"

"Eww, now you're super slimy!" Happy said backing away from the blonde.

"It's sweat!"

* * *

"Ahh! Finally free!" Seraphina said rushing out of the train and stretching her legs. "I was getting so bored!"

"Do you think the Eisenwald guys are still gonna be in this town?" Gray asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Erza replied.

"I'm still thinking maybe I shouldn't have come along," Lucy muttered. Seraphina smiled and wrapped her shoulder around the blonde.

"If you can defeat a mercenary gorilla with your pinkie finger you're going to be fine!"

"You don't actually believe that do you?"

Seraphina frowned ignoring her question. "Why is it so quiet?"

"Yeah!" Happy said in realization. "Where's Natsu?"

The group then noticed that Happy was right, turning around everyone's jaw dropped after seeing that the train had left, taking Natsu with it.

"Uh oh, that's not good," Seraphina said with an uneasy laugh.

"I was so busy talking I forgot about him!" Erza said becoming upset, blaming herself for the situation. "Natsu hates all forms of transportation! I am such a fool, I need one of you to come hit me for my penitence."

Seraphina shook her head taking a step back at the redheads request, doing that would probably result in Erza forgetting she had asked someone to hit her, which would lead her to beat them up.

"Hmm," The lavendette muttered in thought, thinking of ways to get the dragon slayer back. "Maybe we should go find the emergency break? I mean losing Natsu is certainly an emergency."

"Yes! Good thinking Seraphina!" Erza said nodding and rushing off to the control room everyone else following in her tracks.

As soon as she reached the control room Erza pulled the emergency break with no hesitation whatsoever. One of the operators soon protested her action, but the redhead brushed it off before requesting him to take her stuff back to the hotel room.

Lucy hung her head sadly. "I'm now starting to realize the everyone in Fairy Tail is a little insane."

Seraphina jumped up. "What if we're the sane ones, but you're insane but you think everyone else is insane?"

"No, I think I'm good…" The blonde deadpanned.

"We're not all crazy…" Gray replied, who had once again lost his clothes.

"Oh yeah where are your clothes?"

* * *

Seraphina laughed as she hung out of the window of the magic mobile feeling the breeze whipping her hair back as Erza raced down the path in order to get to the train where Natsu was. The lavendette then frowned after seeing smoke come up from the train, if it was where Natsu was located it wouldn't be good since he'd barely be able to protect himself after the train started moving again.

"We need to get there fast, Natsu may be in trouble," Seraphina said though based on how fast they were already going it for sure would take a toll on Erza's magical energy, and Seraphina could already feel it waning the slightest bit.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted suddenly, Seraphina turned to where the blonde was looking and her eyes widened seeing Natsu fly out of a train window and towards where they were on the magic mobile. She immediately backed away from the window, not wanting to be out in case he ended up coming her way.

Gray, however, wasn't as lucky the dragon slayer flying right where he was on top of the magic mobile, crashing both of their heads together. As they hit the ground from the impact Erza stopped the magic mobile abruptly, leaving tracks in the dirt road.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Erza asked.

"Aye." The pinkette replied weakly. Seraphina jumped out of the magic mobile and took a look at the two of them, smiling lightly she shook her head.

"At least you aren't Humpty Dumpty, your head is all good, and doesn't need to be fixed."

"Ugh, that hurt you, idiot!" Gray snapped jumping up and glaring at the dragon slayer.

"Shut up ya icy freak!" Natsu replied heatedly. "Why'd you guys leave me on the train?"

"I'm just thankful you weren't badly injured." Erza cut in. "I apologize Natsu."

Erza then smashed Natsu's head against her breastplate, her special version of a hug. Seraphina winced knowing first hand that it hurt a lot.

"I'm fine, but I was attacked by some weirdo on the train," Natsu said scratching the back of his head. "Said he was in Eisenwald."

Seraphina's eyes widened, and as did everyone else's as they realized Natsu was referring to the same Eisenwald that they were currently after. How was it possible one of them was on the train the entire time? Erza's expression darkened and she immediately slapped Natsu across the face, sending him crashing to the ground for the second time today. Everyone continued watching on with wide eyes, confused at how sudden the attack was.

"You fool!" The redhead snapped. "That is exactly who we're after! Why'd you let him get away?"

Natsu knit his brows confused as to what Erza meant; when did they even mention this?

"I explained everything on the train!" Erza yelled. "You should listen when people talk to you."

Everyone sweatdropped and Seraphina laughed nervously, of course, Erza forgot.

"She already forgot she knocked him out, didn't she? This woman is unbelievable." Lucy said shaking her head.

"Yup."

"Great, isn't she?"

"That's Erza for you."

"So he was on the same train we were on, let's go find him." Erza ordered already attacting the SE-plug to her arm.

"What was this guy like?" Gray asked Natsu.

"Well, he didn't seem like someone who would be in a dark guild," Natsu replied. "Though he did have this weird flute with him, a skull with three eyes."

"A three-eyed skull?" Lucy asked, and Seraphina turned to her inquisitively as she seemed to know something.

"Is there something wrong, Lucy?:

"It's just I've heard about that flute before… Lullaby… the cursed song, it's death magic!" The blonde said with certainty.

"What?"

"A cursed song…"

"Like an incantation?"

"I've only ever read about them in books before, but there are some seriously deadly spells out there," Lucy explained. "Ones that are forbidden to be used by wizards."

"That's correct." Erza agreed. "There are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person they are used on."

"Well, if I'm right Lullaby is even worse." Lucy continued which had Seraphina raise her eyebrows, what could be worse than spells that could kill someone?

* * *

"Woah, Erza be careful!" Seraphina said from the top of the magic mobile, she had stolen Gray's spot at the top of it but was starting to regret that since the redhead was driving so recklessly, and she was afraid she'd fly off. "Don't overload the SE-plug, or else we won't be going anywhere," With a strained laugh she added. "And I don't think Eisenwald will stop itself."

Erza shook her head and continued to press on at top speed. "We can't let them get away, we have to find them as fast as possible."

"But if you're out of magical energy it won't be easy for you to fight…"

"Well, then I'll just have to rely on hand-to-hand combat," Erza said reassuring the lavendette. "Besides, I have you, Natsu, and Gray for backup."

Seraphina pursed her lips not bothering to argue with Erza anymore since she wouldn't get anywhere. Closing her eyes she just sat enjoying the way the wind flew through her hair, and how nice it felt in general. She then opened them before leaning up and narrowing her eyes at the buildings in front of her, was that smoke?

She leaned down to tell Erza but the redhead had already noticed, sharply turning the magic mobile and going in the direction the smoke plume was coming from. The number of people got more condensed the closer they got to the building, which turned out to be the Oshibana train station. Erza pulled up and everyone piled out of the magic mobile Seraphina rushing out to try and talk to a conductor to see what was going on.

"Hey!" She said greeting one of the conductors with a smile. "I was wondering if you could tell me what's going on?"

"Why would I tell you, lady?"

Seraphina continued to smile. "Because it's the nice thing to do, plus if you tell me I can tell you something, and then we can be friends!"

The conductor seemed to mull over it before frowning. "I'm not going to tell you anything, and you better go away unless you want security to be called."

He then walked away and left Seraphina there frozen in confusion.

"So much for being nice," Gray remarked which had Seraphina nod in agreement.

"So rude…"

Erza nodded and patted Seraphina's shoulder. "Don't worry, I shall get the information."

"What's going on?" Erza inquired asking the same conductor who had told Seraphina off.

"Look I just told the girl over ther-" The redhead lost her patience with the man headbutting him and moving on to question someone else.

"Her questioning methods seem counterproductive," Lucy mumbled, which Seraphina shook her head off.

"But he was mean to meeee, which means he deserved whatever Erza did." The lavendette declared with her arms crossed and a satisfied smile on her face.

"Erza's got her own ways of getting things done." Gray said stepping into the conversation. Lucy turned to him before facepalming.

"Where are your clothes?"

Seraphina laughed at how mad Lucy seemed to get, though the blonde would probably get used to it after a while.

"The Eisenwald guild is inside," Erza said calling everyone's attention to her. "Let's go."

"Right."

"Yay, let's go stop them!"

"So I have to drag this one around?" Lucy asked to which Natsu apologized. Seraphina just followed Erza and Gray inside, slowing down upon seeing how many people had been taken out by Eisenwald, all members of the military sent inside to stop them.

The lavendette shook her head sadly. The army units didn't stand a chance against a magical guild, especially one as ruthless as Eisenwald. Though the soldiers didn't seem to actually be dead so that was a relief.

Continuing down the hall Seraphina and the others reached the inner station, where the Eisenwald guild was waiting for them, a large group of men stood in front of the train on ground level, but one man sat on top of the train, carrying a scythe and most certainly the leader- Erigor the reaper.

"Welcome." He said a twisted smile painted on his face. "Step into our parlor Fairy Tail flies!"

Seraphina regarded the Eisenwald guild with a smile, not a very friendly one, however, her eyes were narrowed as she looked around the room. These guys certainly picked the wrong group to mess with, every single one of them was going down; including Erigor himself.

"Woah, there's so many of them!" Lucy exclaimed her eyes widened in shock, Seraphina supposed that since her first wizard job was to steal a book defeating a dark guild was a considerable step up.

"You fiend," Erza shouted turning her attention to the man atop of the train. "I take it you're Erigor?"

The man just laughed menacingly, no one except Lucy gave it much thought. The blonde was shaking Natsu in an attempt at getting him up, as she did Seraphina noticed one of the men looked at Natsu as if he knew him.

"Hey, you!" He called. "It's your fault I got in trouble with Erigor, get up."

Seraphina paused wondering how it was possible that Natsu was the one responsible for this guy getting in trouble with Erigor, maybe it was the guy Natsu met on the train?

"We're not threatened by any of you." Erza declared. "Tell me what you're planning to do with Lullaby!"

"Oh," Erigor began his tone seeming to mock the redhead. "You haven't heard yet?"

He then jumped, his wind magic most likely supporting his descent into the air.

"He flew!" Lucy exclaimed looking at the man in awe.

"It's wind magic." Happy explained to the blonde.

"What do all train stations have?" Erigor asked as Seraphina frowned wasn't that an easy answer?

"Isn't it trains?" She asked whispering it to Gray who just shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah you're right that's too simple of an answer."

Erigor then used his magic to land on top of a loudspeaker which had Seraphina 'oh' in realization, so he was going to try and play the Lullaby sound from the loudspeaker to try and kill a lot of people easily since it would amplify the sound so much. But why?

Erza seemed to have come to the same question she did, turning up to look at Erigor she asked. "What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the people of this town?!"

"This is a cleansing of all the fools who fail to appreciate all the lives they hold so dear," Erigor started and Seraphina shook her head already knowing the mentality that Erigor probably held, that the world had wronged him and it was his job to bring his so-called justice.

"Those who play ignorant to those who have had their rights stripped away. They committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice. Therefore, the Reaper has come to punish them!"

Seraphina sighed. "Y'know I don't think killing people is going to help you get your rights back since it was kinda the reason you were kicked out in the first place." The lavendette then shrugged her shoulders. "Just a thought."

"At this point, we've given up trying to regain our rights," Erigor said. "We want power then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past, and take control of whatever happens in the future."

"You guys are completely insane!" Lucy shouted.

The man who had blamed Natsu for getting him in trouble knelt down to place his hands on the ground, which created a magic circle under him.

"We're calling in a new age of darkness." He declared. "Of course, by the time it gets here you flies will be long gone!"

The shadows then shot up, changing into fists the closer they got to the group. Lucy gasped while Seraphina looked right beside her smiling as she saw a flash of pink hair jump up, a fist of fire breaking apart the shadow magic.

"Eisenwald dude," Natsu said. "I knew I recognized that voice."

"You're back to normal!" Lucy exclaimed sighing in relief.

"Wow," Natsu began a smirk spreading across his face. "Looks like we've got ourselves a party, huh?"

"No, Natsu!" Lucy said attempting to explain. "These are the guys we have to fight!"

Seraphina laughed as she too got into a fighting stance. "That's exactly what makes it a party, Lucy."

Lucy stared at the pair in confusion, how were they so carefree? Did the idea of fighting an entire dark guild not scare them in the slightest. Upon seeing their smiling faces she shook her head, of course, they were excited.

"This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer!" Lucy said pointing at the Eisenwald members. "You better be ready!"

Seraphina turned to the blonde, now her turn to look at her in confusion, since when were they the strongest team in Fairy Tail? Sure they each were pretty powerful, but only one of them were in the S-class rank, and there were certainly some other wizards more powerful, just not ones who would be likely to team up with Erza for a mission.

"I leave them to you!" Erigor declared before going higher in the sky before disappearing into thin air.

"He disappeared!" Lucy and Happy exclaimed.

"Natsu, Gray, go!" Erza ordered. "I need you to stop him. If you two work together, not even Erigor the Reaper can stop you. I leave him in your hands."

Natsu and Gray butted heads growling at each other, which had Seraphina smiling the tiniest bit, these boys probably would argue even when fighting Erigor, however, after Erza barked at them they hugged like best friends leaving the group.

The Eisenwald members noticed this and began talking loudly, planning to go after the boys. Two of the men left to go pursue them, including the one who seemed to have something against Natsu. Seraphina watched as he disappeared into a shadow below him, Natsu would have to be careful so he didn't sneak up on him.

"We'll catch up to them after we've finished everything here, okay?" Erza asked to which Seraphina agreed happily and Lucy shook her head.

"Three girls against an entire magical guild?"

"Haha, don't be scared, Lucy!" Seraphina said waving her hand nonchalantly. "This'll be a piece of cake! Mmm, cake…"

The lavendette then shook her head, she could have food later. Along with Erza, she turned her attention back to the members of Eisenwald, who were staring menacingly at the trio, quartet if you included Happy.

"My momma told me to never hit a girl, but I can make an exception for you ladies."

"Sorry, Ladies, but you're not going to be as pretty when we're done with you."

"Awh, he said we're pretty!" Seraphina gushed. "Thanks, but that's not going to make us go easy on you!"

The men scoffed, seemingly not threatened at the slightest. Seraphina then smiled as she shared a look with Erza to which the redhead nodded at.

"Let's do this!" Erza declared holding out her hand, a sword manifesting and she grabbed it preparing to strike. Seraphina smiled and she too prepared, going a little bit away from the others to take out the members on the other side.

"If you insult the Fairy Tail again in my presence, I swear none of you will live to see tomorrow!" Erza shouted.

"Yup, you should just give up while you have a chance~" Seraphina called out.

The men were not scared at all, every one of them beginning to rush forward to attack the girls, Erza had already taken out the men who got within twenty feet of her, but Seraphina waited preferring to evade attacks for a bit before striking back.

"Oh, that was close!" Seraphina laughed as she jumped back from a man who had taken a swing at her. "But too bad, Flash Bomb: Two!"

A ball of light appeared in her palms before expanding quickly taking out the men closest to her in seconds before the light dissipated. Seraphina smiled, "Well, that was easy."

"Woah," Lucy breathed after she had watched Seraphina attack. "That light came and went so quickly!"

"Yeah, that's a part of Seraphina's magic," Happy said as he began to explain. "Her magic is a type of Light magic called 'Flash' it's good for fast attacks, and can even be used to improve the wizards speed by a little bit."

Lucy nodded watching again how fast the bursts of light appeared and disappeared, Seraphina also seemed to be really good at evading attacks jumping and dodging with what seemed to be ease. The blonde then turned to Erza who now instead of a sword held a spear.

"What about Erza's magic?" Lucy asked.

"Erza uses Requip magic." Happy replied. "It's not that different from your Celestial magic Lucy! The wizard uses weapons they store in another dimension, and when they switch out weapons it's called Requiping."

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed. "They're both so cool!"

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Happy declared. "Erza and Seraphina are just getting warmed up."

Lucy looked around in awe, warming up? The two women had already taken out a lot of the guild members.

Lucy then went into her pouch where her keys were located. "It's time for me to kick butt too!"

"Awh, why do you have to try and steal the spotlight from them?" Happy deadpanned.

"Open: Gate of the Giant Crab!" Lucy began a magic circle glowing with blue light appeared in front of her and Seraphina turned to her, she had never seen Celestial Spirit magic before and she really wanted to see how it worked.

"Argh!" One of the men holding a sword shouted trying to attack her, Seraphina just punched him in the face and he fell to the ground.

"Cancer!"

A man then appeared from the magic circle and Seraphina looked at him confused, she didn't really know what she expected with the giant crab spirit… but she expected him to at least have claws.

"You need me to fight these dudes, baby?" Cancer asked and Seraphina's eyes widened in confusion, were they dating?

"Yeah, kick their butts!"

Seraphina just shrugged her shoulders, she wasn't that impressed by the spirit, but maybe Lucy had some other ones who were cooler.

However, when the spirit went to attack he broke all of the guy's swords and made them bald, which was hilarious in Seraphina's opinion.

"That was impressive," Erza said.

"Woah, he made them bald!" Seraphina exclaimed. "That's a great way to take someone down."

"Thanks, but it's no big deal," Lucy said blushing as she turned to the side. "Alright, I totally scored points with them!"

Seraphina laughed at the way Lucy acted, she was going to fit in at Fairy Tail for sure.

"However, this crab spirit of yours," Erza began. "The way he calls you baby, I find it rather insulting."

"Plus he doesn't have any claws," Seraphina added. "That would've made him so cool!"

Both Lucy and Cancer turned away looking embarrassed.

"Points unscored!" The blonde said.

"Whoa, ba-mam." Cancer murmured.

"Still so many," Erza muttered. "I thought we took care of most of them…"

"Guess not," Seraphina laughed. "Well, we're going to have to change that, won't we?"

"Yes," Erza said nodding in agreement as a magic circle appeared from under her. Her clothes began to disappear as she requipped into another armor, one with more powerful weapons to take out a majority of the Eisenwald guild.

The ones who were still up were staring at Erza and shouting pervertedly. Seraphina shook her head as she stepped forward.

"You sound like a bunch of teenage boys fighting for editions of Sorcerer Weekly" Seraphina laughed. "Here, I'll show you the skill you need to get an interview. Flash Mob: Piercing Rays!"

The light mage swept her arms in front of her and almost all the guys behind immediately grabbed their eyes stumbling around blindly.

"I can't see!"

"Who turned off the lights!"

"More like who turned them on!"

"Hmph," Erza said after she had completed requiping. "Time to finish this! Now, dance my swords! Circling Swords!"

Erza's swords shot forward towards the members of Eisenwald who were still unable to see after her attack had hit them only three members remained to stare at the members of Fairy Tail in shock.

"Whoa," Lucy breathed looking at the wreckage and the members of Eisenwald all down at the ground, defeated. "They wiped out nearly the entire guild!"

One member of the trio started to rush at Erza, clearly not seeing how easily she had defeated everyone else. The Requip mage took care of him quickly, being tossed to the ground as quickly as everyone else.

"I'm getting out of here!" One of the remaining men called running down the hallway that Gray and Natsu had gone down to find Erigor. The other one who held a large hammer ran after him telling him to slow down.

"I imagine they're going after Erigor," Erza said. "You two should go follow them."

Seraphina nodded, grabbing Lucy's hand and pulling the blonde alongside her Happy flying after them as well.

Seraphina then looked over her shoulder seeing that Erza had collapsed to the ground. She shook her head, she knew that the redhead had taken too much magical energy trying to get them here but she knew she wouldn't admit it.

The lavendette then turned her attention back to the hallway in front of her, if they wanted to stop Erigor then they had to figure out where he was, which meant they had to find the two guys who had ran off.

"Karaka!" A voice called out and Seraphina had recognized it as the man who had gone after the larger one in green hair. She ran faster pulling Lucy along who was starting to complain she was gonna pull her arm out.

Turns out that she was right, Seraphina skidded to a halt and straightened out Lucy who had almost fell due to the sudden stop. The man holding the hammer scoffed but turned to face the two girls.

"You two really want to get beat don't you?" He asked, he then adjusted his grip on his hammer. "Fine, you'll be begging for mercy when I'm done with you."

"I'd like to live thank you very much!" Lucy cried out and Seraphina nodded, she could take care of this guy on her own.

"Hey, Lucy go on ahead," Seraphina said cracking her knuckles smiling at the man before them. "I've got this fool, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

Seraphina smiled even bigger. "Yeah, I've got this. Come on then, I've been dying for an actual fight."

Lucy then tried to run ahead with Happy behind her, but the man ran in front of her holding the hammer up above her.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Ehk!"

Before he could do anything to the blonde, however, Seraphina appeared in front of him, blocking the hammer from hitting her.

"Awh, did you not hear me?" Seraphina asked in mock sympathy. "Here, I'll make it clear. You're fighting me."

With that, the lavendette kicked the man to the side, which threw him against the wall. Lucy looked up from behind her hands they were shaking lightly, that was close, but Seraphina had kept her safe, just as she had promised.

"T-thank you." The blonde said, Seraphina smiled back at her.

"No problem, go find the other guy, but be careful don't let him sneak up on you, I'll catch up to you after I finish up here."

The blonde nodded running down the hall, Seraphina then turned back to the man who was starting to get up.

"So what's your real plan?" She asked suddenly stretching out her arms as she watched the man waiting for him to attack.

"Are you deaf?" He asked as he stood. "Erigor made it pretty clear that we are going to broadcast Lullaby's song over the train's loudspeaker."

Seraphina nodded. "Yeah, I remember hearing something like that, but wouldn't he have done it already? There's no reason for him to wait for one of us to find him."

"Well, you think you're a smart one, don't you?" He asked, a smirk forming on his face. "Well, you'll have to beat that information out of me."

"Okay then," Seraphina replied her smile growing wider. "Trust me when I say this, you're so going to regret messing with Fairy Tail."


	5. Free from Oshibana

"Too slow." Seraphina commented as she step-sided the hammer, the guy huffed in annoyance before raising it trying to hit her from the side but the Light mage caught that, jumping up she easily avoided the attack while preparing one of her own.

"Flash Beam: Two!"

To Seraphina's surprise the man didn't get hit by her attack, rather he held his hammer in front of him which ended up absorbing it, glowing in the purplish hue of her magic before going back to normal.

The man smirked. "My hammer can absorb any magic, and then use it right back against you, by powering its attacks."

He then swung his hammer again, this time it was a lot faster. Seraphina's eyes widened she was barely able to put her arms in front of her to take the most of the attack, even so, the added power caused her to fall back. She shook her head not quite expecting to get hit, however, she didn't have much time to mull it over, she rolled over quickly and jumped up to avoid his hammer which struck the ground where she had fallen previously.

"Wow, that's cool!" Seraphina remarked. "But what happens once it runs out of juice?"

"I'll get you before that." He replied confidently already preparing his next swing which Seraphina managed to duck under before coming up from behind him.

"Can't block when I'm behind you, can you?" The lavendette asked. "Flash Bullet: Three!"

A light bullet about the size of Seraphina's palm appeared and she quickly shot it at the man's back, managing to get him, though he stumbled he didn't appear to be done yet.

"That won't happen again." He replied swinging again. Seraphina bit her lip, even though she could keep going she should probably just finish this guy off quickly, Lucy could be in trouble and they still haven't found Erigor.

"Why're you doing this?" Seraphina found herself asking instead, she should just beat him but she wanted to know his reasons for trying to use Lullaby to kill so many people.

"We want to be respected once again." The man replied. "The magic council stole our rights, and we deserve to have them back!"

"Not if you're hurting people…" Seraphina whispered, taking a breath she looked him in the eye before continuing, this time louder. "These people aren't the council though, and like I said before I know you're not after them, you would've done it already!"

The man just smirked, he continued to come at Seraphina this time so fast that she barely had the time to evade his strikes.

"Of course we aren't after those losers." He said. "Think about it, where are we right now?"

She wanted to say a train station, but that would probably be wrong, and would probably annoy him.

"Still not getting it, huh?" He taunted. "Use your brain, however hard that may be, we're in Oshibana, what's the next town over?"

The lavendette frowned, the next town over? That was Clover, but what did that have to do with anything?

She then gasped remembering what Mirajane had said yesterday in the guild, there was a Guild Master conference in Clover going on, and Master Makarov was there as well.

He smirked seeing this as an opening hitting the lavendette hard, sending her flying against the wall. He then ran preparing to finish it, however, before he could land his hammer on her it was stopped.

Looking down his eyes widened, she had stopped his attack one-handed. She then ripped the weapon out of his hands tossing it carelessly on the floor next to them.

"So that's it, huh?" She said a tiny smile painted on her lips. "Well, let me tell you that was a silly plan. You'll never get to the guild masters because you'll have to go through us, and as for me you certainly aren't going to harm the ones who do so much for their guilds and the members in it, being good influences so we don't turn into people like you."

Seraphina was then bathed in purple light as she prepared to attack, the man trying to run away but to no avail.

"Flash Mob: Minor Chaos!"

She then swung her arms releasing one of her more powerful attacks, though she made sure not to make it too extreme, not wanting to kill the man. Many slashes of light formed each attacking him swiftly at different angles, when it finally came to a stop he collapsed to the ground.

"But how?"

"I was going easy on you." The lavendette said with a wink.

"Seraphina!"

She turned around after hearing her name be called. "Oh, hi Gray! What's up?"

The ice mage grabbed her arm, pulling her along she stumbled a bit at first but caught up running alongside him towards the front of the station. "Come on, we have to go! They're going to Clover, they don't want anything to do with this station, just that it was a distraction for us."

"I know," Seraphina said. "I had just beaten it out of that one, don't worry though Erigor couldn't have gotten there yet! We can get the magic mobile and follow him."

He nodded as they continued to run to get to the front when they reached it however it certainly wasn't what he expected.

In front of them was an enormous barrier of wind, most likely going around the entire train station. Gray cursed and Seraphina pouted.

"Ugh, of course, he'd cheat like this." The lavendette remarked before getting closer to the wind barrier.

"Hey, be careful!" Gray called out. Seraphina just gave him a smile and a thumbs up before turning her attention back to the barrier.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." A familiar voice from behind her said. "The wind will cut your arm up."

"Erza!"

Seraphina rushed to the redhead, she was worried ever since she had collapsed, but she appeared to be better now though she held her elbow, maybe it was injured?

"Are you okay?" She asked to which Erza nodded.

"I assume the two of you are already aware of Erigor's true motives." The redhead said. "He's going to Clover, where the guild master conference is."

"Yeah, we know." Gray replied. "Are you sure there's no way out?"

"Believe me I tried."

Seraphina tapped Gray's shoulder signaling to how Erza was holding her elbow, the ice mage then realized that Erza had attempted to force her way through, which wasn't successful.

The building then began to shake violently, Seraphina frowned wondering what could be causing it before hearing very familiar sounds of destruction, she then slapped her forehead in realization; Natsu.

The three wizards shared a look before all running off in the direction that they heard the noise.

"I remember back in the pub one of the wizards, Kageyama was able to nullify the magic around Lullaby. If he's the one who went after Natsu we need him to be able to get rid of the wind barrier."

"Sounds good." Gray said and Seraphina nodded in agreement as they burst into the room where Natsu was.

"Do not harm him, we need him alive!" Erza shouted.

"Way to go you fire freak!"

"Huh?" Natsu muttered looking very confused. His eyes then widened and he put his hands up in a pleading manner. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID BUT I'M SORRY!"

"She wasn't aiming at you, Natsu." Seraphina said with a giggle. "But hey, good job most of the building is still intact."

"You will dispel the wind barrier and you will do so without complaint." Erza ordered to a terrified Kageyama. Seraphina grinned, after he did this they'd be free to go after Erigor, but before Kage could even take a step a hand appeared through his stomach.

Everyone looked on, completely shocked at what had just happened. Seraphina's jaw dropped and she looked up seeing the man who Lucy had been sent to catch was the one responsible for the attack. This made her even more upset, but she didn't know why she expected anything better from a member of a dark guild.

Erza and Gray immediately rushed to the man, wanting to ensure that he was fine, so that he could use his magic to dispel the barrier, but that wasn't the case.

Natsu, however, got incredibly upset fire engulfing his body as he stared at the man with malice. "How could you do that to one of your friends? He's a member of your guild! He trusted you and you tried to kill him!"

"HOW COULD YOU?!" The dragon slayer demanded punching him through the wall. "Is this how you dark guild members treat each other?"

"They don't see things the same way we do." Seraphina replied knowing the question was directed more towards Karaka but she didn't care. "Friendships mean nothing to them, the thing that keeps them going is power and the idea of being feared."

At this moment Lucy and Happy came into the room looking at the scene before them awkwardly. "Bad timing, huh?"

"Aye…"

* * *

"What, Erigor is planning to use Lullaby on the guild masters?"

Seraphina nodded grimly at the blonde's question staring at the wind barrier which blocked their path to the outside world, trapping them within the train station.

She watched as Natsu pressed against the wind barrier once again, before being tossed back again, she sighed if only they could use their magic to break through that would be so easy.

"Can't you freeze it, and then have Natsu melt it?" Lucy asked Gray to which the ice mage answered by shaking his head.

"If it were possible I would've already done it."

Seraphina gave the blonde a weak smile. "And it's not like it's really possible to freeze wind, though it would be cool if that was possible!"

Natsu growled and he once again jumped at the wind barrier, determined to break free.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted.

"Stop trying to be the hero!" Lucy demanded. "You're going to be torn to shreds!"

The dragon slayer ignored it, he just pushed against the barrier harder determined more than ever to get through. However, his attempt failed and he was shot back.

Lucy rushed forward and grabbed a hold of him. "Just stop it!"

Natsu then jumped up seeming to realize something. "We can use your spirits, Lucy! Back at Everlue's, I was pulled from one place to another through the spirit world!"

"But normal people would suffocate to death if they did that!" The blonde argued. "They can't breathe in there, plus a Celestial wizard can only open a gate where they are standing!"

Natsu, of course, didn't get what Lucy was trying to explain to him and the pair began to argue. Gray sighed and Seraphina laughed uneasily, knowing all this arguing wasn't really helping them to escape the station.

"AHH!" Happy screamed which had everyone jump up in surprise. "I just remembered Lucy!"

"Remembered what?" The blonde asked looking at the cat in confusion.

"WHAT I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU ON THE WAY HERE!"

"On the way here, oh yeah when you were calling me weird?"

Seraphina remembered that and the lavendette turned to the cat in confusion, what did that have to do with anything?

"Here!" Happy said pulling out a key. Seraphina narrowed her eyes to get a better look at it, the key was golden, and seemed similar to the key Lucy used to summon Cancer, does that mean it was a Celestial spirit too?

Lucy, however, didn't seem to appreciate the sentiment slapping Happy and pinching his lips together. "Didn't anyone teach you it was wrong to steal?"

"Who's Virgo?" Natsu muttered. "Oh, wait wasn't she that big gorilla looking maid?"

Seraphina frowned, gorilla? Wasn't Virgo known as the maiden spirit? She didn't even remember a Zodiac that was anything close to a gorilla.

Happy had explained to Lucy but the blonde wasn't having it spreading his cheeks out while looking at him menacingly. "Shut up! Why can't you just be out like every other cat?"

"Ooo, remind me not to mess with Lucy." Seraphina remarked.

Natsu and Gray both agreed and Happy began slowly crawling away from Lucy tears forming at the ends of his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Happy apologized sadly. "I just thought that since Virgo can drill holes she could get us to the other side of the barrier…"

"She can?" Erza asked.

"Wait what?" Seraphina added.

"Seriously?" Gray demanded.

"You're right, she can!" Lucy realized, she then rushed over to Happy as if she forgot she had hurt him moments ago and hugged him. "You're so smart, Happy! Why didn't you mention that sooner? You silly kitty!"

Seraphina tilted her head to the side, did the blonde seriously just forget that she had been pushing Happy's face preventing him from talking?

"My sincere and most heartfelt apologies." Lucy cried bowing in front of Happy. "I promise to make it up to you but please let me have the key!"

"Just give me some fish and all is forgiven!"

Lucy grabbed the key and seemed to hug it in happiness, Seraphina smiled but she was getting frantic, they needed to get out and go save the guild masters Erigor was only getting closer by the minute.

"Hey, Lucy go do your magic!" Seraphina said. "We should probably get going to where the guild masters are, and I don't want to be stuck in here longer than we have to."

"Right!" Lucy said standing up and holding her key in front of her. "I call upon thee in the world of the celestial spirits," A magic circle appeared in front of her, golden light emulating from it. "Now I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate! Open: Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

A small maid then appeared from the magic circle, she had short pink hair and blue eyes, and she was dressed in typical maid attire, most strangely, however, was that she had chains on wrists flowing down, what did that have to do with being a maiden?

"You summoned mistress?" The maid asked. "What can I do for you?"

Lucy backed away with a shocked expression on her face. "Who are you?"

Natsu didn't seem as shocked as Lucy, instead, he went up to the spirit as if they were old friends. "What's up burger? Man, you look great! You lost some weight."

"She didn't just lose weight, Natsu!" Lucy remarked still not over her shock.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked as Seraphina just looked over Virgo.

"She's a totally different person!"

"I'm a very loyal spirit who'll do anything to please her wizard," Virgo said as she began explaining. "So I take on whatever form my wizard would find most appealing."

Seraphina nodded, that was cool and Virgo seemed nice enough. The two spirits she had met were very different, but that was cool as well, they were like humans in that aspect then all different with their own defining characteristics.

"I don't know," Natsu said. "I kind of liked it when you were big and tough looking."

"Did you really?" She asked. "Well, then…"

Virgo then shifted into another form which had both Seraphina and Gray jump back yelling. She was incredibly tall, larger, and had a very scary face.

"Don't listen to him!" Lucy ordered. "I'm your wizard and I like the other form better!"

Seraphina then grabbed her heart in relief as the other form was incredibly scary, Natsu was right it did resemble a gorilla. She then straightened as she watched Lucy and Virgo go back in forth in conversation, at the end it was decided that Virgo would call Lucy princess?

"I'm confused…" Seraphina said. However, after Natsu had asked Virgo to hurry it up the spirit went right to work digging a hole outside.

"Oh wait…" The lavendette muttered. "We have to go underground…"

"Yeah, how else will we get outta here?" Gray retorted he then turned to Seraphina who was looking at the hole in disgust. "Why, is there something wrong?"

"It's such a small hole and it's underground," Seraphina said. "I'll feel like I'm suffocating."

"I think that's a tad bit dramatic…" The ice mage replied.

Seraphina shook her head. "Hey, you all go on ahead! I'll wait here in case something happens!"

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked to which Seraphina nodded.

"Nonsense." Erza said. "We already know their plan, they will not be returning here and I'd rather not have any of us separate."

"But- ahk!" Seraphina muttered after the redhead had pushed her down into the hole. She quickly ran down, hating the feeling of being confined, she then saw the light for the entrance out of the hole and jumped out immediately hugging the ground as soon as she did.

"Sweet, sweet freedom!" She exclaimed before standing up. The wind from the barrier was incredibly strong out here and she could feel her hair whipping around.

"Looks like we made it out." Gray said while looking back at the station.

"Let's head to Clover!" Erza demanded her sharp voice cutting through the wind.

"Whoa, this wind is insane!" Lucy complained as she held her head coming up from the ground.

"Yeah, great isn't it!" Seraphina remarked. "I bet if I jumped I could fly!"

"Princess!" Virgo said. "I'll keep your panties from showing!"

"You just worry about your own." Lucy replied to her spirit whose own skirt had flown up right in front of Gray which left the ice mage blushing.

"Should I try jumping?" Seraphina asked Lucy who immediately shrieked.

"Keep your skirt down!" The blonde demanded holding down the Light mages white skirt before she could though Gray had seen the lavendettes underwear which had him blushing even more.

"It's no use," Kageyama said as he laughed weakly. "You'll never catch up to Erigor. You can't stop us, we've won."

Seraphina didn't even pay his words any attention, laughing it off easily. She didn't know how many times she had heard that, but every single time the person was wrong, and Fairy Tail was the one to remain victorious.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked suddenly.

Seraphina looked around as she realized that Erza was right, Natsu was nowhere to be found and so was Happy, a smile formed on the lavendettes face as she shook her head already knowing where the pair had rushed off to.

"I know for a fact that they went after Erigor." She said.

"I believe you're correct," Erza replied. "Everyone lets go to the magic mobile."

Everyone nodded and Seraphina looked back at Kageyama. "Let's bring him too, he looks like he needs medical attention, and we should also show him that he should never doubt the power of Fairy Tail."

Erza nodded and Seraphina nodded walking over to Kage and picking him up with ease.

"Let's go Pockyama." She said tossing him in the magic mobile a bit carelessly. Gray picked him up and set the man next to him, Seraphina then jumped into the vehicle herself slamming the door shut behind her. After Erza had seen that the door was closed she started the magic mobile rushing down the path in order to get to reach Erigor as soon as possible.


	6. Fairy Tail vs Lullaby!

"So, tell me, why are you taking me with you?"

Seraphina laughed at Kageyama as he asked the same question for about the 20th time, Gray shook his head, annoyed at the constant questioning from the man.

"You have to see us beat Erigor, silly!" Seraphina grinned with a twinkle in her eyes. "I'm sure it'll be a great show!"

"What? No!" Lucy exclaimed shaking her head at the lavendette before turning to the man. "We're going to take you to a doctor, and since everyone skipped town you're going to have to go see one in Clover. Try and show some gratitude!"

Seraphina shook her head slightly while staring at Kageyama, he was frowning and confusion tugged on his features. It seemed he couldn't understand the simple answer they were giving him, maybe it was because he wasn't used to being treated nicely?

"Oh, I get it." He deduced narrowing his eyes slightly and curling his lips into a sneer. "You're taking me hostage, so you can make a deal with Erigor. Well, you can forget about that. He doesn't care for me or any of his men."

"Ahaha," Seraphina laughed awkwardly trying to lighten the depressing mood that had fallen upon the magic mobile. "D-Don't be all sad like that!"

Gray remained silent as he gazed out the window, observing the canyon just outside the magic mobile.

"If you wanna die we can make that happen." He declared coldly, briefly landing his glare on Kageyama.

"C-Chill, Gray!" Lucy exclaimed, a shiver running down her spine at the threat. Even though it wasn't directed towards her. She didn't want anymore unnecessary fighting that was sure to occur, judging by the team's eagerness to cause conflict.

"Yeah," Seraphina added while pumping her fists. "We are the heroes! The saviors! Not bullies!"

Kageyama frowned as he observed the strange Fairy Tail wizards, were all of them like this? Gray turned away from him and closed his eyes.

"There's a lot more to this world than just life and death, ya know," Gray said. "You should try looking for the positives, you and your Eisenwald pals."

Kageyama frowned as he stared at the ice mage who had turned back to look out the window. Man, this kid is the definition of brooding. Then out of nowhere, the magic mobile shook violently, sending everyone in the vehicle flying. Lucy's butt flew into Kageyama's face and Gray's body jerked downwards, causing his head to fall forward, not quite hitting the seat, but landing in between something a bit softer and warmer.

What the hell?

Once they were righted, Lucy jumped away from Kageyama and Gray blinked, with only darkness greeting his eyes. Where did he land?

"Haha, Gray, mind getting up?"

The ice mage shot up and righted himself he rubbed his forehead a bit as a tinge of red spread across his face after realizing he had landed on Seraphina's thighs. The lavendette didn't seem to mind much as she just readjusted her skirt and smiled once again.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

"It's okay!" Erza called back reassuring everyone. "Everything's fine now!"

Kageyama held his face while shaking his head, Lucy leaned over him seeming very apologetic.

"I am so sorry!" Lucy exclaimed apologizing profusely.

"Can your butt be any bigger?" Kageyama asked his voice muffled.

"Sexual harassment!" Lucy yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the man. "He said I had a big butt! Kill him Gray, Seraphina!"

Seraphina giggled. "I mean, isn't that technically a compliment? Cana said that having a big one is good."

"NO, KILL HIM!"

"Geez, so much for trying to have a serious moment." Gray complained, crossing his arms behind his head and once again turning away from the group.

Seraphina just laughed at his comment and then turned to the window to see what was happening up ahead. There was a lot more track ahead, but they'd probably make it soon. Sitting back she relaxed a bit into the seat and stared out the window at the canyon, watching the endless rock formations as they continued forward on their mission.

* * *

"Wow~~ good job, Natsu!"

They had caught up to Natsu who had managed to defeat Erigor, the Dragon Slayer was hunched over the wind mage and was shirtless. Since when did he get Gray's habit?

"Hey! You guys missed me beat Erigor!" Natsu exclaimed, albeit a bit out of breath.

Seraphina grinned as she jumped off the magic mobile, of course, Natsu had managed to defeat Erigor. The wind mage was sprawled on the ground and right beside him was the lullaby flute, Seraphina narrowed her eyes and began walking towards the flute which was at the edge of the train track.

The flutes eyes then began to blow which had Seraphina frowning, that couldn't be good. The lavendette turned around to talk to the others but her eyes widened seeing that the magic mobile was coming towards her, and Kageyama was the only one on the inside. The vehicle rushed towards her and stole the Lullaby flute, the wind from how fast it was going caused Seraphina to lose her balance, and considering how close she was to the edge that wasn't a good thing.

"Ahh, woops~!" Seraphina exclaimed as she tripped over and felt herself going backwards, the light mage began flailing her arms, maybe she'd unlock her ability to fly, but it didn't happen, she felt herself falling back almost completely losing her footing before a hand quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the train path.

"Whew," She breathed out. Seraphina straightened herself out and looked to Gray who was holding onto her arm. She winked and grinned at him appreciatively. "Haha, thanks, Gray! That probably wouldn't have ended well. Dang, now that I think about it being mush at the bottom of a canyon sounds sad."

Gray smiled a bit at the comment. "Yeah, doesn't sound like the best way to go out."

He looked her over real quick to see if she was injured at all, but Seraphina seemed to be okay which had the ice mage sighing in relief. If he hadn't grabbed her sooner it most likely wouldn't have ended well at all. He then frowned and turned his attention back to Kageyama who was speeding down the tracks, cocky bastard… he still didn't realize who he was messing with.

"You alright?" Natsu asked to which Seraphina nodded, a bit comedically, with her thumbs up.

"All good, Natsu!"

"Right," Erza nodded. "Let's go and get Lullaby back."

Everyone nodded agreeing with what Erza had suggested, Seraphina dusted herself off a bit before following all the others as they chased the magic mobile down, trying to get to Clover as soon as possible.

* * *

"I wish I could use my flash speed on more than just one person at a time." Seraphina muttered as the group trudged up a hill, trying to use a shortcut of a sort to get to the conference building in time.

"Certainly would get there faster, especially considering someone took our ride," Gray replied back in disdain, he then rose his eyebrows at her. "Surprised you haven't tried to sneak ahead yet and take him out, considering how easily bored you get."

"I am bored…~" Seraphina complained she then shook her head and placed her cheeks in her hands. "But we are a team, and I would be a sucky player if I went ahead. Besides, I feel like everyone would want to get a few punches into Jerkyama"

"Tch! You bet I do!" Natsu growled angrily and Gray winced at how loud he was, for someone with sensitive ears he always seemed to be trying to bust them out. He turned his attention back to the path ahead, Seraphina was right he did want to get a couple punches in, and hopefully more than that.

"There he is!" He exclaimed as they got to the top of the hill, Gray then froze when he realized who was with Kageyama.

"Master!" Erza yelled looking down at the old man in worry.

Seraphina's eyes widened and she attempted to run ahead and warn the master, but something pulled her back and she fell to the floor. She looked up and saw a very familiar face.

"Uhh, hi Master Bob!" Seraphina jumped up and greeted the man as enthusiastically as she could, but she already was moving backward subconsciously… he even weirded her out.

"We're just about to get to the fun part!" He said before turning to Natsu and Gray and smiling a bit creepily. "Well, aren't you boys yummy? So adorable!"

Both Gray and Natsu held each other with comfort as they looked at Master Bob with fear in their eyes, he was certainly creepy.

"Oh, Seraphina dear, you're looking good," Master Bob said looking over the lavendette before turning to Erza. "And, Erza honey, you've really filled out!"

"You're telling me this weirdo is the master of the Blue Pegasus guild?" Lucy grumbled looking at him wearily.

"Yup…"

Seraphina then turned her attention to where Kageyama and the Master stood, and she was tempted to run towards them again. Kageyama had the flute positioned at his lips, a sure tell sign that he was preparing to play.

"Oh, no!" Erza exclaimed.

"Can you guys keep it down over there?" A voice asked. "We're just about to get to the good part."

"He's with Quatro Cerberus!" Lucy said as she looked at the man in the hat. Seraphina nodded, she never personally met him but had seen some articles in Sorcerer Weekly.

Seraphina nodded while turning her attention back to the master, they kept mentioning this 'good part' and she wanted to see what it was.

"Nothing will change," Makarov began. "You can't change the fact that those who are weak will forever remain weak. Now maybe it's just me, but I don't think that's a bad thing. Our insecurities are the reason guilds exist, and why we surround ourselves with friends. When we're surrounded with allies it's easier to look forward to the future. Think of it this way, if we're clumsy we might stumble and fall onto things, but as long as we believe in our future we continue marching forward. Our inner strength emerges on its own. But we have to choose that path and choose to live our lives to the fullest. Don't let that silly flute get in the way of that."

Everything was silent, and even the air seemed to have stilled, however, the Lullaby flute then clattered to the ground. Kageyama then hung his head and fell to his knees.

"I surrender."

"Ahaha! Good job, Master!" Seraphina exclaimed jumping down from the hill and rushing to the older man.

Everyone else got up and ran to Master Makarov who looked at the five wizards in shock, what were they doing here?

"Master!"

"You did it!"

"Good job, Gramps!"

Seraphina grinned and looked over at Kageyama who sat at the side, the flute strewn on the floor beside him. Once again Fairy Tail won, but with Master, there wasn't even any fighting involved.

"Looks like we got here in time to see Gramps talk his way out of another one." Gray said with a grin.

Seraphina nodded in agreement and she smiled as she watched the antics of everyone else. Master Makarov seemed a little worried though, what could be wrong? They had just stopped the Lullaby flute from playing its song.

Suddenly dark laughter filled the air, coming from the direction of the Lullaby Flute. Seraphina turned around and blinked, deep purple smoke dissipated into the air, also coming out of Lullaby.

"I've grown tired of you wizards and your cowardly antics!"

Everyone froze in surprise and Seraphina's jaw dropped, did the fricking flute just speak?

"I can no longer hold back!" It continued. "I shall come forward to devour your souls!"

Seraphina's eyes widened in shock as a magic circle appeared and a wooden creature came out. It was ginormous, and seemed to be made out of the same material as the Lullaby flute? Maybe it was changing its form?

"I shall feast upon your pitiful souls!" It declared.

"It's huge!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Happy replied sarcastically.

Seraphina observed the large flute thing silently, which was rare for her. How did a flute turn into something like that? She then frowned, that was some really ugly magic, really dangerous as well considering the whole purpose of Lullaby in the first place.

"What is that thing?" Kageyama asked, seeming as shocked as everyone else. "Erigor never said anything about a monster!"

Seraphina glanced over with pursed lips, she didn't think anyone could have figured that would happen, and if they did they probably wouldn't have taken the flute. She then remembered how crazy Erigor had seemed, yeah… he'd probably still take it.

"We're in a pickle." Master Bob declared.

"It must be a demon from the Book of Zeref." Goldmine said.

Seraphina frowned…. Zeref… wasn't he some kind of ancient wizard? How could he have been involved with demons, and ones showing up now?

Master Bob explained what Zeref was while the Lullaby flute stared at them menacingly. Geez, for a talking stick it sure was angry.

"Now then! Which one of these delectable souls shall I dine on first?"

Seraphina looked up at the demon with a smile painted on her lips, it wasn't going to get to any of them.

"Delectable, huh?" Natsu asked seriously before completely switching his mood. "Do you really think souls are that tasty?"

"How should I know what they taste like?" Gray grumbled.

Seraphina jumped up. "OOOO! What if they are tasty! I want to try one!" She gushed in a way too cheery voice.

"Always thinking about eating!" Lucy sighed in exasperation to which Seraphina smiled cheekily at, she couldn't deny that. Food was amazing.

"Natsu, Gray, Seraphina, get everyone to a safe place." Erza ordered as she stared down the demon.

"Mkay!" Seraphina said with a grin.

"Quit barking orders!" Natsu shot back and Seraphina stopped short in her tracks, why was he challenging Erza?

"Yeah, you're not the boss of us!" Gray added and Seraphina shook her head, idiot was contagious it seemed.

Erza looked down at the pair with a dangerous glint in her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to deal with their sudden bursts of cockiness, the minute she threatens to retaliate, their confidence deflates immediately.

"Just do it!" She grounded out angrily.

As predicted, terror overtook their faces and the pair withered under her gaze, "A-Aye!" They sputtered out as they frantically stumbled away from the angry red-head, immediately breaking into a sprint. Seraphina laughed as they tripped over their own feet before remembering why they started running. She flashed Erza a nervous smile before trying to catch up with the two.

Seraphina managed to match their pace and taunted them with a cheeky grin, "You certainly changed your minds quick~"

"Shut up!"

After the trio had gotten the guild master's away from the Lullaby demon they regrouped with Erza watching as it easily destroyed the top of a mountain, effectively scaring the Fiore army away.

Seraphina whistled, leaning forward with a hand raised to block the light from her eyes. "I give that a 7 out of 10, an angry Natsu can do better."

"I have no need for those pathetic humans." The demon flute declared. "I prefer the taste of a wizard's soul! And I shall consume all of yours!"

Seraphina just shook her head and regarded the demon with a smile, it could talk all it wanted, but in the end, it was going down.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!" Natsu challenged. "Bring it on big guy."

"Good luck." The guild masters said from the safe distance away, Lucy had backed up as well, probably not prepared to fight against a demon.

"Can those four defeat Lullaby on their own?" Lucy asked, she had seen all of them in combat but she was still worried, Lullaby seemed to be a step up from dark guild mages.

"You should help them, Lucy!" Happy suggested.

Lucy laughed nervously. "You see, normally I would, but none of my celestial spirits are available at the moment, and I'd probably just get in their way."

"Good excuse."

She bristled at that, "Don't judge me, cat!"

Happy shook his head sadly at Lucy before turning his attention to the group of four preparing to fight Lullaby. The demon let out a deafening roar and a magic circle appeared on top, most likely meaning it was preparing to attack.

"Ready?" Erza asked.

Seraphina grinned and cracked her knuckles before answering with Natsu and Gray. "Oh yeah."

They each rushed forward preparing to attack the large demon in front of them, Seraphina saw that Erza had attacked with her Heaven's Wheel armor, jumping up she prepared an attack of her own.

"Flash Barrage!"

Many smaller balls of light flew from Seraphina's hand and rained on the demon flute. It shouted out in pain as the small balls of light exploded in flashes as they made contact. Gray took Lullaby's stunned state as an opening to attack. He jerked to the other side of the demon flute and formed a fist against his open palm.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

Long, curved ice spears shot out and were aimed at the demon, it growled in pain once again as the lances effectively impaled themselves into its body. The demon tried to attack them, but all the Fairy Tail wizards were able to easily dodge since it was so big.

"Now, it's my turn," Natsu grinned rushing forward as he prepared his fists for an attack. "Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!"

He punched the demon in the face, and the power behind it forced the demon to take a step back. Seraphina grinned and prepared another spell, continuing to attack it along with the others.

"You're making me angry!" It shouted as it swung at them.

Seraphina pouted in false sympathy as she easily jumped over its attacking hand. "Awh, well that sucks, doesn't it. Flash Beam: Four!"

The beam of light shot through the demon which caused it to stumble, and along with the attacks from Erza, Gray, and Natsu, it wasn't faring too well. Landing on her feet Seraphina grinned, this was going to be easy.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Natsu shouted. "Fire Dragon: Wing Attack!"

Natsu's arms moved forward in a motion that could resemble of a dragon's wings, which made sense because of the name of the attack. The demon let out a loud roar after he had attacked, and it was preparing an attack of its own. All the plants surrounding the demon began to die out, and Seraphina looked down as the grass under her began to shrivel and crumble into dust. She grit her teeth, they couldn't lose now!

"Just one note and your souls will be mine!" The demon shouted gleefully as it prepared its song.

It let out a roar as it attempted to play its song, but it didn't sound anything like a song. In fact, the weird whistling notes reminded Seraphina of how she sounded when she tried to play any instrument, horrible.

"What happened?" Lucy asked looking at the demon in surprise, though the blonde was still covering her ears.

"Nothing happened!" Happy exclaimed.

Seraphina grinned, it couldn't play its song!

"I don't understand!" Lullaby shouted, seemingly as confused as everyone else. "Why can't I play my melody of death?"

"Dang, kinda feel bad for the poor thing." Seraphina pouted which had Gray turn to the lavendette in confusion.

"What?"

"Yeah, I remember it was like a dream of mine to play the flute…" The light mage muttered. "But then when I tried to I sucked."

"I think you need to practice to be good."

Seraphina waved off his suggestion with a smile. "Pfft, practice? Sounds like too much work… and boring."

Gray rolled his eyes, more amused if anything. "Of course it is."

Seraphina then turned back to the Lullaby flute who was growling and teeming with anger. Maybe it was upset that it couldn't play its song and that its plan was essentially pointless now.

"You dare mock me?!" It shouted before turning and kicking down a mountain.

"I do!" Seraphina replied which seemed to make the demon flute even angrier.

The demons three eyes all glowed purple and they shone brightly for a second, Gray rushed in front of the guild masters and Seraphina followed, not wanting to get hit with whatever the demon was trying to attack them with.

"Ice Make: Shield!"

A barrier of ice appeared in front of them, effectively protecting everyone from the fiery explosion.

"That boy's maker magic is incredible!" One of the guild masters exclaimed in awe while observing Gray's shield.

"What's maker magic?" Lucy asked.

"Its users can give magic a tangible form…" Happy replied. "However, there's another type of magic that can destroy it."

Lucy stared at Happy a bit scared, what kind of magic could do that?

"I will kill you all!" The demon shouted.

"How many times have you said that?" Seraphina shot back with a smirk.

"ARGH!"

The fire the demon had created was beginning to be sucked away and Seraphina smiled already knowing who was making a meal out of the explosion.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu asked after he had eaten all the fire. He wiped the corner of his mouth and smirked. "Now I've got a fire in my belly."

It swung at Natsu, but he began running up the demon's arm. He then jumped into the air as Erza requiped into her Black Winged armor, one that gave a lot of power to her attacks.

Seraphina grinned and prepared to get close to the demon as well, seeing that Gray's shield hadn't disappeared yet she decided to jump off of that to get to it.

"Thanks, Gray!" She exclaimed jumping up and using the shield to get even further in the air.

"Flash Bomb: Three!"

A huge burst of light expanded as soon as the attack left her palms. The demon flute then began to fall back and Seraphina prepared to land onto the floor, but she realized this was the perfect opportunity to finish it off.

"Natsu, now!" She, Erza, and Gray shouted at the Dragon Slayer.

"'I've got this!" Natsu said with a grin. "The flames of my right hand, and the flames of my left! Put the two together…"

Both of Natsu's hands were then covered in a fireball, but he put them together making an even larger one.

"And this is what you get! Fire Dragon: Brilliant Flame!"

He threw the fireball down and the flames engulfed the demon, sending it crashing down. Lullaby disappeared exploding up into the air with a bright light, contrasting with the dark clouds above. The light then exploded into a bunch of magical sparks which fell from the sky as the as the light disappeared and the flute fell to the ground.

"Woah~~" Seraphina exclaimed as she held her hands out to catch the sparks. "So pretty~!"

"Well done." Makarov congratulated looking to his children with pride.

"You're amazing!" Master Bob said.

"You kids made defeating Zeref's demon look easy." Goldmine added with a nod.

"I can't believe how strong they are," Kageyama muttered in awe as he watched the dust clear revealing Seraphina, Gray, Erza, and Natsu. "Are all Fairy Tail wizards as powerful as these four?"

"There's no doubt about it!" Lucy grinned gleefully. "This is the strongest team!"

"Aye!"

Seraphina caught more of the magical sparks before smiling at Lucy who was congratulating them for defeating the demon.

"Thanks, but it was no problem." Natsu said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, piece of cake." Gray added dismissively.

"I'm all ready for round two!" Seraphina grinned with a pumped fist.

Everyone laughed and Seraphina then turned around before paling considerably.

"Uhm… haha… there are other conference halls right?"

Everyone frowned in confusion before turning to see what Seraphina was talking about, and when they did their jaws dropped. Where the big conference hall had once been was now replaced with a huge gaping hole.

"The conference building has been destroyed!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Aye, and there's even a couple of mountain tops missing." Happy added, not seeming worried at all about the damage.

"Well, technically that was Lullaby…" Seraphina countered, a crazy grin then crossed her face. "Maybe we should destroy some too! I mean that's the one thing Lullaby did better!"

"Ooh, you're right!" Natsu said before turning to the lavendette. "That one seems close enough, wanna do it?"

"NO WAY!" Lucy yelled before Seraphina could even agree to Natsu's suggestion. She stuck out her tongue at the blonde before turning around and blinking in confusion, was Erza chasing after a ghost?

Seraphina shrugged her shoulders before turning to the other guild masters, who were staring at her and the rest of the Fairy Tailers almost as menacingly as Lullaby had.

"Is there something wrong?" The lavendette asked them.

"Yeah, you guys trying to catch someone?" Natsu added as he too noticed the angry expressions on all of them. "We'll do it for ya!"

"You're the ones we're after!" They shouted in return.

Seraphina jumped forward and laughed at that. "Come on!"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Natsu exclaimed.

Lucy and Gray were already way ahead of the pair, and Erza was close behind with Master Makarov on her back. Seraphina and Natsu gave each other a high five as they ran forward trying to catch up to the rest of the group. Seraphina grinned as she looked back again, Fairy Tail still remained undefeated.


	7. Village Hunting

Seraphina wiped sweat from her brow as she sighed observing the neverending barren landscape before her. It had been days since they had defeated Lullaby and left Clover, but now they were faced with another problem, they were stuck in the infamous Web Valley. The landscape was desertous and there weren't many signs of life, and judging by the way things were going they were about to be trapped in it forever.

"Come on Happy!" Lucy exclaimed suddenly causing Seraphina to cover her ears and rub her temples at the sudden outburst, why did she have to be so loud? "Don't tell me you got us lost again! We've been walking for forever and a half and we still haven't gotten to Magnolia yet! Why are we following a cat anyway?!"

"It's only been forever and a half?" Seraphina muttered with a halfhearted smile, twisting Lucy's words to make a sarcastic joke in an attempt to lift the mood. "Dang, cut the cat some slack Lucy, he still has another half before we can get upset."

"Yeah," Happy said agreeing to Seraphina, not quite realizing that the light mage was being sarcastic. "I wasn't lost last time, so this is the first time I've gotten us lost!"

"First time or not, let's just try to make this our last time, okay?"

Seraphina agreed wholeheartedly with Lucy, they were already stuck in this place for so long, and all of them were hungry and thirsty, she wouldn't be surprised if they lost their cool… though she thought while twisting a clump of hair around her finger, that wouldn't be an uncommon occurrence.

"Maaaan, I want some food!" Natsu complained rubbing his grumbling stomach.

"We all do," Gray retorted with an exasperated sigh. "Talking about it only makes us hungrier!"

Natsu growled and turned to Gray. "I can't help it if I'm hungry, jerk!"

"No, but you can stop running your mouth can't you?" Gray shot back.

"Ughhh…" Seraphina groaned as she dragged her feet on the sandy terrain. She then collapsed to the ground. "I'm done!" She began dramatically. "It's over for me, just go on!"

"Bit dramatic, don't you think?" Lucy asked the lavendette.

"Aye…" Happy muttered in agreement.

"We need some food…" Master Makarov moaned.

"Yeah, we know!" Gray and Natsu snapped.

Lucy watched wearily, everyone seemed to be very irritable, which was understandable since they had been in the heat for so long and without any food.

"Quiet," Erza ordered. "Remain calm, we will get out of this."

Seraphina lifted her head from the ground and saw a bunch of ants going by, each of them seemed to be carrying some sort of food. Her stomach grumbled and she watched the ants enviously. A glimmer of hope started forming though, if these ants could find some food in a place like this, maybe she could too.

She straightened herself out and peered into her side bag, she doubted it but maybe there was some food in there. She searched through, but all she pulled out were a bunch of wrappers from previously eaten food and other random trinkets. She was about to give up, but then she felt something hard and vaguely in the shape of food. Her heart racing she pulled it out of her bag before sighing in relief.

"I found one!' She exclaimed before remembering the situation she was in.

Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Erza all turned to each other and seemed to share a look, one that resembled a very creepy grin causing Seraphina to recoil a bit, sweat forming at her brow. The four then turned towards the lavendette, inching forward slowly.

"What do you have?" Natsu asked.

"Uh… nothing!" Seraphina answered, slowly retreating on all four of her limbs as she still hadn't gotten up from before when she collapsed to the ground.

"Didn't sound like nothing to me…" Gray countered to which Seraphina laughed before a sharp pain went up her right hand, looking down she saw that a small sharp rock had gotten under her palm. She pouted as she began to slowly stand up, this time retreating on her feet, prepared to break into a sprint if necessary.

"Are you lying to me?" Erza demanded with a dangerous glint in her eyes that made Seraphina sweat even more. "Cause if you are, that's a grave mistake."

"No?!" Seraphina replied but the tone of her voice gave it away. She laughed uneasily before turning around and running away. "It's my granola bar! I should decide how to share it!"

"Oomphf!" She tripped and fell as she felt an armored hand over her head pushing her down onto the ground. Her grip on the granola bar weakened and she felt it leave her hand and bounce away.

"It's mine!" Natsu and Gray declared at the same time, both jumping for the bar. They reached it at the same time and ended up breaking into a childish argument rather than actually take it.

"It's mine you popsicle!" Natsu growled slamming his head against Gray's.

"I clearly said it was mine first, flame brain!" The ice mage shouted pushing back against the Dragon Slayer with just as much force.

Happy took advantage of the two boys arguing and Seraphina struggling against Erza, who repeatedly pushed her to the ground, to come and fly to get the food. He squeezed between Natsu and Gray and flew up into the sky while holding it.

"Happy!" Natsu and Gray complained once they realized that it was stolen right from under them.

"You better come down right now!" Erza demanded.

Seraphina saw that he had taken it and with newfound resolve, she was finally able to push Erza off of her, she stood up and stuck her tongue out at the others who glared at her in return. "Flash Boost: Three!"

Using her burst of speed to get high in the air she reached Happy just as the cat was about to unwrap it. She flew past him quickly wrenching it from his grip before rolling down when she reached the ground, a victorious grin on her face. Happy on the other hand was totally shocked, he turned white as a ghost and sank down from the sky slowly.

"I worked so hard to get it and now it's gone…"

"You stole it while the others were fighting!" Lucy exclaimed, the blonde was used to them fighting over small things, but this was just ridiculous. She knew they were hungry, but maybe asking would be more productive, and then they could use the energy they were wasting fighting to find food. But she didn't think their brains could even understand the prospect that violence was the answer to everything.

"Come on Natsu, bring some fire in! You're not gonna let it get away are ya, Gray!? Erza, keep going! You're the queen of the fairies! Happy, you had a good bout, now go get it back!"

Lucy groaned as she watched the Master encourage their fighting, wasn't he the one always stopping it at the guild hall? She shook her head, people really did lose all sense when they were hungry. She turned her attention back to the others who were still acting like idiots and fighting over the granola bar, though Seraphina still had it.

Seraphina tightened her grip on the bar not wanting it to fall out of her hand again. She looked behind her and had to quickly duck to the side to avoid Natsu and Gray who both rushed at her. The two bumped heads and Seraphina took advantage of their incessant arguing to start running away again.

Erza swiped at her but she evaded narrowly, though the redhead continued coming. Seraphina bit her lip as she saw all four of them starting to come after her, and by the look, on their faces, they certainly weren't letting her go.

"Wait!" She ordered holding a hand out to stop Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy. They all paused Natsu's fists were lit up and Gray was preparing an ice make attack, Erza had a sword out and Happy was managing to make fish bones look scary. She sighed in defeat. "We can share."

She stopped hugging it to her chest and opened the bar breaking it into seven pieces, one for each of them as well as Master and Lucy. Begrudgingly she gave everyone a small piece before walking over dejectedly to Lucy and Master Makarov to hand them one as well.

"Here ya go."

Lucy just stared at the piece in her hand for a bit, both confused and happy. They had just fought over it, but she did get some food, though she doubted it would be much help considering how small the piece was.

"Thank you my girl." Master Makarov said appreciatively when he got his piece. When Seraphina's back was turned he grinned and high fived Happy who laughed in delight.

Seraphina smiled a bit before eating her piece along with the others. She bit down on the bite-sized morsel chewing slowly before she was finally forced to swallow. It was ultimately very unsatisfying, and considering what had happened previously it wasn't much help at all.

She had thought that it would be a little help, but moments, after she had eaten it her stomach, grumbled even louder and she hung her head.

"I'm still hungry!"

* * *

"Ugh," Natsu muttered as the group continued walking down not really knowing where they were even heading. "That wasn't filling at all."

"Yeah," Gray agreed. "We fought for that granola bar, but it was basically nothing."

Seraphina crossed her arms and held her head high, still upset at the sudden battle her friends had engaged her in… all over food. She knew that food was amazing, but still. "Y'know I would've shared with you. Didn't have to fight me for it… meanies."

Everyone turned to her with a raised brow knowing for a fact that the lavendette hadn't planned on sharing the food. She kept up her demeanor for a bit, not willing to crack in order to prove her case, but after a few moments she sighed and slumped over.

"Okay fine…" She muttered. "But I was prepared! So I deserved it! Besides it's not like we're that hungry…"

Right after she made that claim a series of stomach growls rang out, one after another in some odd, almost musical, melody. Seraphina laughed and a bead of nervous sweat made its way down her face as she rubbed her arm in embarrassment.

"Not that hungry?" Natsu questioned.

"Yeah, right." Gray snorted.

There was a small period of silence before an excited squeal was heard behind her. She turned to see Happy frozen mid-flight with an expression of pure happiness, drool dripping out of his mouth. Strange. Did the hunger finally get to him?

"What're you so excited about?" Natsu asked; also confused as to what caused Happy's sudden mood change.

"Those are winged fish!" Happy exclaimed pointing toward the heavenly sight, his tail swishing happily behind him. "They're a legendary delicacy, and suuuuper yummy from what I hear."

Happy flew around happily and Seraphina grinned with a hungry look as she cracked her knuckles, her mouth already watering with the idea. "Super yummy?!"

"A legendary delicacy?" Gray muttered, wondering in the back of his head why Seraphina was cracking her knuckles. What was she gonna do, punch them out of the air? That sounded like a Natsu idea.

"Winged fish, huh?" Erza said with her head held high, still trying to seem as composed as possible, but the possibility of food had caught her interest.

"Sounds good to me!" Natsu grinned.

Seraphina watched the winged fish with a dazed look in her eyes, they weren't even cooked yet but they looked amazing. Makarov walked over to Happy and placed a hand on the cat's shoulder.

"Well done, Happy," Makarov said proudly. "You make this old man very proud."

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "Guys, enough with the growling stomachs!"

Her stomach then let out a groan that everyone could hear easily. Seraphina turned to the blonde with an innocent smile.

"Is it just me or did your stomach growl?"

"Yeah," Gray added sharing the same shit eating grin as Seraphina. "Real convincing, Lucy."

"Shut up." The blonde grumbled turning away from them before glaring at her stomach as another loud groan emitted from it, causing her cheeks to flush the slightest bit in embarrassment. Seraphina grinned before walking towards the edge of the cliff.

She watched the fish fly below them, there were so many colorful fish that they could eat, and from what Happy told them they would be delicious as well. A series of voices then caught her attention frowning she leaned closer to the edge, as she could've sworn the fish were talking. She listened closely and heard all the fishes singing merrily about how they could fly, and that their lives were great. She pouted, that wasn't nice.

"Wow," She muttered staring down the fish heatedly. "I didn't think I'd ever see the day where a fish could make fun of me." She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'm a loser!"

"You are~~~" The fish sang back and Seraphina crossed her arms and sniffled.

"Hmpf, okay, I didn't like you anyways."

"Are you seriously arguing with fish?!" Lucy questioned.

"Yes, they are so mean." Seraphina replied staring down at them before grabbing a fishing hook and line from who knows where and fixating the fish below with a deadly glare.

"I WILL EAT ALL OF YOU!"

"Yeah!" Happy jumped up holding a fishing hook as well, the others also prepared to fish and Lucy just smacked her head against her hand, what was wrong with this guild?

* * *

"Well, we didn't succeed." Seraphina laughed remembering the ultimate failure that had taken place just moments before, the lavendette then frowned looking incredibly depressed. "All that hard work… for one damn fish."

"Yeah," Natsu agreed rubbing his grumbling stomach. "And I hate to say it, but…"

"All that fishing…" Gray continued.

"Made me hungrier." Makarov finally concluded, Seraphina wanted to clap at how perfectly in sync their words were, but she was far too tired.

"A village!" Erza exclaimed suddenly, and Seraphina could swear she almost broke her neck at how fast she turned to the redhead.

"Houses." Gray grinned.

"And that means there must be-" Happy began before he was cut off.

"FOOD!" Natsu shouted jumping up before running towards the village.

"Yay!" Seraphina exclaimed rushing after Natsu, they were the first to reach the village but Seraphina couldn't help but immediately frown… something was really off.

"There's no one here…" Gray muttered as he and everyone else analyzed their surrounding, unable to shake the uneasy feeling that had taken over.

"Yeah…" Seraphina said before laughing awkwardly. "Are you playing hide and seek?

"I don't think so…" Lucy replied before glancing over the area once again. "It's too quiet…"

Seraphina smiled a tiny bit, this whole thing was weird. Why was there a village that was so clean abandoned? It didn't seem that they were attacked, since all the buildings were intact, and she seriously doubted everyone in the village would have left without leaving at least some people to guard it.

"Do you really think the entire town is taking a nap?" Gray asked Natsu incredulously, and Seraphina nodded; that was probably the most implausible situation.

"Well, it's either that or they all got drunk and passed out." Makarov said.

"Oof," Seraphina muttered not quite believing that the idea of the entire town taking a nap was more believable. "They must have some really strong stuff, also shouldn't there be like kids in a village? I doubt they're giving any alcohol to babies."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed. "Besides, I think that only happens back at the guild."

Makarov chuckled not even attempting to deny Lucy's claim. "We do love our spirits don't we?"

"A little too much if you ask me!" Seraphina replied taking another step into the village. "Hellooooo?!"

No one replied and the lavendette frowned. Maybe she should yell louder?

She stood attempting to think of another thing to say, maybe they'd reply to something more quirky. Before she could even think of something to say both Natsu and Gray ran fast her, heading straight for the houses.

"Screw you for even thinking of raiding this place, Natsu!"

"You're just mad I thought of it first!"

Seraphina grinned, maybe she'd go along with that as well. She ran after the pair before realizing something.

"Wait, technically that's stealing! We should leave a note like- 'hey, we were hungry thanks for the food, haha'"

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu said dismissively, and Gray was willing to bet one thousand jewel that he didn't even hear Seraphina, the conclusion that the lavendette came to as well.

"HEY, OPEN THE DOOR AND GIVE US SOME FOOD!" Natsu demanded pounding on the door to the house. When no one replied he grinned and then kicked the door open, something the owners probably wouldn't appreciate.

"Wait, what?" Seraphina questioned after the door busted open. She looked at the table before them. There was food that seemed to be freshly made and smelled quite delicious, but it was just sitting there, seemingly abandoned.

"Why is all this food just sitting here?" Gray asked confused and Seraphina hummed in agreement, she didn't know who could leave food abandoned, and it was fresh food as well, making the crime of it seem much more severe.

"Maybe…" Seraphina muttered before shrugging her shoulders eyeing the food with a crazy grin. "Yeah, I don't know what it could be, but who cares it's food! Which means get in my belly!"

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed walking up to the table and sniffing a loaf a bread. "And it still smells fresh too!"

"Natsu…" Erza growled and the Dragon Slayer immediately dropped the loaf in fear. Seraphina frowned, usually she'd agree with Erza on everything, in order to lessen the probability of being punished, but she was very confused. They all were super hungry and were traveling for days, why wouldn't she let them eat it?

"What's the big deal, Erza?" Natsu shot back just as confused as Seraphina was. Erza just regarded him with the same guarded frown as she explained.

"I don't want anyone eating or even touching any of the food in this village," She began. "I don't trust it."

"Yeah, she's right," Gray interjected. "Who would leave all this food just sitting here?"

Natsu groaned wondering why they just wouldn't let him eat it, and Seraphina wanted to protest as well before she let the words really sink in. They were right, it didn't make any sense for the food to be left like this.

She looked even harder and then realized that there was steam coming out of the food, causing her to frown once again. The food was warm too… which meant it had been abandoned very recently, but how could an entire village disappear that fast?

"Master and I will investigate," Erza declared addressing everyone bringing their attention to the redhead. "The rest of you go look for mushrooms or anything edible, but don't eat the food in the village, okay?"

Despite the fact that Erza's stomach was growling as loud as everyone else's she seemed keen to stick to her orders, everyone else forced to as well. Seraphina eyed the food one more time before walking out along with Natsu and Gray, the former who was grumbling about having to eat mushrooms.

"Ooo, maybe mushrooms taste good! And they're a vegetable, right? I'm sure that's healthy… also, aren't like certain mushrooms like very expensive can't we make a lot of money if we sell them?"

"I heard that too," Gray muttered nodding to what Seraphina said before he frowned, brows knit in confusion. "But where the hell are we gonna find mushrooms?"

* * *

"Hey, mushrooms."

The group had wandered off to a little green forest clearing just a little bit away from where the village was, and what Gray said was certainly correct; there were a lot of mushrooms. A wide color variety of them dotted the forest landscape below them, and though the sheer concentration of them was a bit overwhelming they looked delicious.

"I take it back, these look tasty!" Natsu grinned having scoffed at the idea of eating them before.

Seraphina nodded as well, all of them looked so amazing and pretty. She jumped down to the clearing ahead of the others looking at all of them.

"So which one of you will make me rich?"

The lavendette wandered around for a bit taking in the scenery, and although mushrooms weren't really what people expected when hearing beautiful that's just what they were.

She kneeled down and was about the examine them, but then she realized she knew nothing about plants. Frowning she glanced around at the mushrooms, maybe she wasn't gonna get rich.

A familiar shriek then caught her attention and she rushed back to where Lucy and the others were, maybe they were attacked by a giant mushroom monster.

"Where's the mushroom monster?" She asked jumping down prepared to fight but she immediately burst out laughing.

"You guys look so stupid!" Seraphina giggled pointing at the mushrooms that had popped out of Natsu and Gray's head, the formers hot pink and the latter blue. They both seemed to be the same height, but if she looked closer she could see that they were growing.

"Yours is bigger!"

"No yours is!"

The two boys were arguing about who's mushroom was bigger, the other claiming the other had a larger one.

Seraphina smiled slyly and turned to Lucy. "Hmm, usually when guys argue about something being bigger it's the other way around."

Lucy nodded absentmindedly, not even realizing what she agreed to before shaking her head profusely, a red blush forming on her cheeks.

"Wait, what… uhhhh."

"Yeah," Seraphina replied a cheeky grin on her face. "Have you ever seen guys arguing about how strong they are? Oh my gosh, that goes on forever!"

Lucy shook her head sure that Seraphina was referring to something else, but she didn't say anything. She looked back at the boys and saw that Happy had grabbed a huge mushroom and was going to take a bite out of it.

"What are you doing!" The blonde demanded shouting at Happy and shaking him around. "Spit that out right now! After everything that happened you're still gonna eat it!"

Seraphina just watched on interested to see what would happen to Happy since he ate the mushroom. He clutched his throat and she frowned, that was boring, but when he released it a mushroom popped up on his head too.

Lucy looked at him shocked because of the size of the mushroom while Seraphina held a tree trunk as she laughed her butt off.

"I.. haha… can't wait to see what Erza says when she sees you, dummies."

"Who're you calling a dummy?" Natsu and Gray demanded heatedly and Seraphina just blinked with an innocent smile.

"You three."

The two looked as if they were about to retaliate but then the mushrooms fell off their heads, eliciting a sigh of relief from both the boys and Lucy while Seraphina pouted since now she couldn't tease them.

"Yay, the mushrooms fell off!" Happy exclaimed. Lucy and Seraphina turned to him and the latter snickered.

"Haha, nope!"

"Yeah," Lucy added smugly enjoying her chance to tease the cat. "Yours is still going strong."

"Huh," Happy murmured before realizing that they were right. He pouted and went to kick the one he ate, stupid mushroom.

After he kicked it the ground below began to rumble, causing Seraphina to lose her balance and fall backward. She rubbed her hip and looked to the village.

"I guess Erza and Master got super hungry, maybe we should go meet them!" Seraphina said though she along with the others knew that couldn't be the cause of the sudden rumble in the ground, it was something else that was most likely dangerous.

* * *

"Erza! Gramps!" Natsu exclaimed stopping right in front of the pair glad to see that nothing bad had come of them, the loud noise had worried them all.

Seraphina nodded glad that they were okay, but something caught her attention. Shifting her gaze to the ground below she noticed two very straight lines in the floor that intersected, and the cracks were beginning to glow red. She frowned seeing that this was beginning to take over the whole village with all the houses encased in the same red glow and were moving as well.

"Woah~" She grinned. "It's all red and cool, like a demon's eye!"

"I don't think I'd call that cool..." Lucy replied uneasily.

"It looks like all the houses are having a dance party!" Happy exclaimed and Seraphina gasped realizing that he was right. She started to dance as well, not willing to be left out.

"Come on Happy, let's show these houses our moves!"

"Yeah!"

The two began to dance with each other, seemingly not bothered by the strange activity that the village was currently partaking in. Lucy hung her head and looked absolutely done with the pair.

"Why am I stuck with such idiots…" The blonde whined.

"It's time to rumble, Gramps." Gray said frost emanating from his palms as he seemed to be preparing a spell, the older man just shook his head and looked around cautiously.

"No, wait!" He ordered. "We have to get to higher ground! There's something I have to check!"

Erza nodded and shouted reaffirming the master's words. Everyone shared a look before following them up towards a cliff overlooking the village, and just in time, it would seem.

"Woah… what the hell?" Seraphina muttered as she watched the village below turn into serpent-like monsters, but how could that happen?

"So it was a magic circle." Erza demanded glaring down at the monsters below, everyone looked at her shocked waiting for her to elaborate, but Master Makarov did it for her.

"That's right." He nodded. "The lines on the ground were used to make a giant magic circle for a type of sealing magic known as Alive, it was banned many years ago, and it has the ability to bring inanimate objects to life."

"I can see why it was banned," Seraphina said soberly before laughing a bit. "But that didn't stop them from using it, huh?"

"But why would they even used banned magic?" Lucy asked.

"This village was home to a dark guild," Erza began and Natsu turned to her shocked, Seraphina nodded slowly an inscrutable expression on her face, though her usual peppiness had all but disappeared. Gray took notice of this and knit his brows thinking about something, Seraphina always seemed to hate dark guilds, more so than any of them though the reason for that was unknown to him.

On the other hand, Seraphina knew exactly why she hated dark guilds she turned to Erza after the redhead had explained that she saw magical weapons in one of the homes, with guilds like that you never knew what they were gonna use it for.

"Did they seem to be used?" She asked.

"No," Erza replied which elicited a sigh of relief from Seraphina, one that didn't go unnoticed by Gray and Lucy. "They were in storage for seemingly a while."

"Well," Master Makarov said turning the group's attention back to the older man. "I suppose we have one thing to thank them for."

"Oh, yeah?" Natsu asked. "And what would that be?"

"Their mischief brought these creatures to life, and most living things can be turned into… FOOD!'

There was a collective sound of realization that came from everyone, except Lucy, the blonde just stared at the master as if he were crazy. Seraphina grinned a scary look in her eyes as she watched the monsters below, she was starving and anything would do.

"FOOD!" The lavendette shouted immediately jumping down from the cliff along with Erza, the boys, and Happy. She landed gracefully in front of one of the monsters she looked up at it with both hands on her hips and a confident grin on her face.

"Look monster thing," She began holding a finger out as if she were scolding it. "I'm starving, and you don't seem useful, so imma eat 'cha sounds good?"

The monster just growled and rushed at her as its answer and the lavendette shook her head a sly smile on her face as she began to glow purple from her magic.

"Guess we're gonna do this the hard way, great for me, I've been itching for a fight anyway!" The lavendette exclaimed. "Flash Boost: Four!"

She jumped up, her descent into the air aided by the added speed from her magic, collecting more magic in her palms she prepared to start frying the monster.

"Flash: Heat Beam!"

A purple beam with a white tint from the heat was released from her hands hitting the monster down below, it writhed in pain for a little bit before it stopped moving. Seraphina then landed on a rock right above it, continuing to heat it until it charred slightly when she was done she smiled and jumped down again.

"Ooo, look at that char!" She giggled ripping a piece off, she nodded pretty proud of her work, for a monster it didn't look that bad.

Before she could even take a bite a chair carrying Happy ran right past her, the blue cat screaming as it carried him away. She blinked in confusion, did Happy think he could eat a chair?

She shrugged her shoulders, knowing him he was most likely just messing around, with that in mind she finally moved in to take a bite of her food. She bit down cautiously on it chewing before she finally came to a conclusion.

"EWWWW!" She shouted spitting it out and coughing attempting to get it completely out of her system, she didn't think she had ever tasted something as disgusting as that, and that was saying a lot.

"What were you thinking, Gramps?!" Natsu shouted. "There's no way we can eat this nasty stuff!"

"Yeah," Gray agreed. "Are you trying to kill us, you old geezer?!"

"I think he is!" Seraphina added. "What a cruel plan!"

"True," Erza said as well, surprising the others since she went along with everything master ordered. "I would hardly call this edible."

Lucy seemed quite upset at Erza for forcing her to eat the monster even when she knew how disgusting it was no one really paid attention however as they had begun to get used to the blondes constant yelling. Seraphina's ears then perked up as she heard something running towards her, she moved out of the way and Happy rushed past her; he was still on the chair and it crashed into the rocks.

He fell off the chair and landed on the floor groaning, but his mushroom fell off which had annoyed him a lot earlier.

"Hey, your mushroom fell off!" Gray pointed out, Happy wasn't as excited to hear the news as Seraphina thought he would. He just glared at all of them.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID MUSHROOM! I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU GUYS DIDN'T HELP ME! AND HERE I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS"

"We are!" Natsu insisted.

"You were just goofing off, right?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, did you seriously think you could eat a chair?" Seraphina mused shaking her head at that possibility.

Happy looked absolutely shell-shocked at all their responses standing away from the group who was now discussing how gross the food was he stood there miserably.

"I see how it is…" He muttered. "After all we went through you're ready to toss me out like yesterday's garbage…"

"Happy!" Seraphina shouted using her speed to rush towards the cat pulling him away from a monster who was about to attack him. She grabbed him as Natsu punched the monster away, growling under the power of his Fire Dragon Slaying magic.

A lot more of the monsters suddenly popped out of the ground below and Seraphina grit her teeth, didn't they just beat them all?

"Guess they didn't learn their lesson!" The lavendette said. "Well then, Flash Beam: Triple Threat!"

Three large blasts of light flew forward hitting the monsters, but even with a stronger spell such as this all of the monsters kept coming. She frowned as they seemed to multiply again, and the magic circle below got a lot brighter and powerful.

"The fu-"

"Run for it!" Erza shouted, but it was too late. The ground crumbled beneath them and they were all sent falling down into the depths of the monster and the magic circle.

* * *

"I still don't get what happened."

Seraphina nodded in agreement to Lucy's statement, eyeing Master Makarov as she did so. Somehow the master was able to undo the spell and bring all of them to safety, as well as the villagers. It didn't make any sense though as he was able to do it in a matter of seconds, Seraphina pondered over it for a bit before shaking her head, she was too tired to walk much less think.

"And I'm still hungry…"

* * *

 **Haha, uh hi...**

 **Yeah, I've been gone for so long, and once again I'm very sorry. I really do love this story I promise, I just run out of time during the school year, but this time I actually promise during the summer you can expect much more frequent updates. MUCH MORE.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading! Really I appreciate it! Your reviews make me want to write this story, and everyone who follows/favorites I love you all so much! Though it may seem small leaving a review/following/favoriting will make me want to update a lot more, since I feel like others are enjoying as well! aLsO we finished this tedious arc, so I'm excited to get to the more action packed ones! And I hope you are too!**

 **AmericanNidiot - Thank u so much, that really means a lot! I'm glad you enjoy this story and I hope you will continue to!** **(Also I love ur username lmao)**

 **Guest - Thank u! I'm glad u like Seraphina! Also ur comment rlly encouraged me to finish this! So, thank u!**


	8. In-Fighting

**Hello Everyone!**

 **So it hasn't been several months or a month since I last updated, for the first time in forever, haha why do any of u read this I'm so unreliable.**

 **Anyways! For the story I decided to skip a little bit, bcz it would be v repetitive and I wouldn't want to read all that, but there's also the introduction of two new OC's! I really hope you'll like them!**

 **Also in the story I've decided to explore the Fairy Tail world more, I found a map which is more fanon than canon, but I think it's more realistic than the maps given. It won't play a super significant role, but there will be references and things such as that.**

 **Here's the link- . /wiki/Earth_Land**

 **The information is in Spanish, but you can use the translate the google page will offer u, it's not incredibly significant, but next chapter I'll explain each FT country and compare them to ones in the real world to help y'all get a visual of it.**

 **Also I didn't fail my Chemistry SOL! Hooray!**

 **AmericanNidiot- with good reason I assume! Thank you so much for commenting on my story! It really makes my day! ;D**

* * *

"I can't believe that stupid arrest and trial was all for show…" Lucy whined her head hitting the table as she sulked. "All that worrying… for nothing!"

The Fairy Tail wizards had just spent the past day worrying about the fate of Natsu and Erza, as they had been subjected to a punishment by the magic council. Everyone was incredibly worried as they were sure a very severe punishment was to come, especially since Natsu butted in, however, that wasn't the case. The magic council had performed the trial for show, only imprisoning them when Natsu had broke in.

"Hmm," Gray said hitting a fist against his open palm, eyes wide in realization. "So she wasn't a sacrificial lamb, but a scapegoat!"

Seraphina turned to the ice wizard, confused by what he meant by that. She thought about it for a while before she was able to come to a conclusion.

"Ohh, because they didn't…" She began before she burst out laughing, the joke wasn't really funny, it was more like she was too easily amused.

Lucy and Elfman stared at her in confusion, an aghast expression on both their faces, how could she laugh at something like that? The lavendette noticed and immediately ceased her laughter, though she was still giggling lightly.

"Yeah, yeah," She said dismissively waving her hand to emphasize her point. "I'm gonna burn in hell? Or something like that?" She shrugged. "I don't know how religion works."

"Man," Elfman murmured, the shocked expression still on his face. "You must be one heck of an ice wizard because even your jokes leave me cold."

He then turned to Seraphina and shivered. "And how could you laugh at that… you're no man!"

The lavendette shrugged her shoulders once again. "Yeah, I would be offended… but I'm not a man! Ahaha!"

"That's not the point…" Lucy muttered.

Gray didn't seem too bothered by what Elfman and Lucy said, his sense of humor was just _slightly_ different from their own. Someone did seem to find it funny, he thought as he looked at Seraphina who had stopped giggling and was now tapping the edge of the table while staring into space. There were many moments like that, where she'd just stare into nothing with a blank expression on her face. It was always as if she was thinking about something important, but he could never determine what.

There was a small moment of silence before Elfman gasped as if he had remembered something very important. The brawny man looked up with an excited grin on his face and Lucy turned to him wondering what he was about to say.

"Hey, Natsu," He called out causing the pinkette to turn to him curiously. "You gonna finish going man to man with Erza?"

The Dragon Slayer grinned excitedly as he had almost completely forgotten about the fight that was interrupted by the magic council. He made his way to Erza while Lucy shook her head and let out a nervous 'uh oh'.

"So, what do you say?" He asked. "Want to pick up where we left off?"

"I'm not in the mood right now." Erza replied simply, and it would take a fool to not realize how upset the redhead truly was. Seraphina bit her lip wondering what had happened at the council to make her like this. However, Natsu, didn't seem to have taken notice of this as he lit up his fist with fire as he charged towards her.

"I'm not letting you off the hook that easy!" He shouted laughing maniacally and Seraphina rose her eyebrows, did he really want to die that bad?

He then let out a choked grunt as Erza punched him in the stomach, hard. His fire fizzled out and he fell to the ground like a rock, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

Gray and Elfman laughed at Natsu and were soon joined by Seraphina who had attempted to stifle her giggles but couldn't hold back. Lucy and the rest of the guild were also amused all except Master Makarov who had a more solemn look on his face.

"Sir, is something wrong?"

Mirajane looked to Master Makarov as the expression on his face worried her, he shook his head reassuringly before fixating his gaze on the door.

"I'm feeling sleepy…" He murmured, there were a few moments of silence before he spoke once again. "He's here."

Mirajane blinked confused before she collapsed to the ground as a sharp sense of drowsiness came over her, one that soon spread across the entire guild. Seraphina fell back, head leaning against one of the guild pillars as the sense of drowsiness overtook her as well. Her eyes were struggling to remain open, and the last thing she saw before darkness overtook her was the bodies of her guild mates falling around her.

A man dressed in a robe and a mask covering his face walked into the guild cautiously making his way around the fallen guildmates. He stood at the job board pausing only momentarily to choose one that he wanted to do, making his way to the master as soon as he did.

"I shall return." He declared showing the job description to Master Makarov who was having a hard time remaining awake himself.

"No, wait," Makarov ordered. "Lift your sleeping spell first."

Mystogan turned around not giving much assurance that he had even heard Makarov's request, but as he walked off he began to countdown, signalling as to when the spell would be lifted.

"Five… four… three… two… one…"

As soon as he walked out the door and uttered the last number everyone in the guild awoke with a start, except for Natsu who was still asleep from having been knocked out, and Seraphina who was leaning snugly against a pillar.

Lucy sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes confused as to what had just happened. She looked around and saw that everyone else was waking up as well, actually… no. Seraphina was still asleep and so was Natsu.

She knew Natsu was passed out from the punch he took to the gut by Erza, but she wondered why Seraphina was still snoring away. She pointed to her and looked at Gray.

"Should we wake her up?"

Gray blinked and he waited for his vision to refocus before he looked at what Lucy was talking about. He looked to the side and saw that Seraphina was leaning against a pillar, still asleep and snoring softly. He sighed knowing that the lavendette loved to sleep and whenever Mystogan cast his spell she always seemed to continue sleeping even after he left.

"Yeah," He replied yawning a bit as he got up, shaking his head at Lucy. "Don't worry I got it."

He kneeled down next to her and shook her shoulder, demanding in a soft, but stern voice that she should wake up. Lucy watched and just when it seemed that she wasn't gonna wake up Seraphina grimaced and swatted Gray's hand away.

"Agh, you never let me sleep, Gray." She whined blinking then squeezing her eyes shut as she attempted to get used to the lighting, she then realized that this wasn't her room and she certainly wasn't on her bed.

"Ohhhh, right," She realized as she stood up and stretched her arms out, yawning as she sat down and took her seat next to Lucy. "Mystogan came again didn't he?"

"Why else would you be passed out on the guild floor?" Gray asked and Seraphina shrugged.

"Haha, true, true," She laughed goodnaturedly. "I mean I appreciate sleep, but Mystogan does come at very unfortunate times."

After she said that Seraphina pursed her lips as she didn't really know what to make of Mystogan. The man was certainly secretive and mysterious, something that she didn't hold against him at all. Everyone had their secrets, including her fair share of them… but she felt that putting everyone to sleep and not allowing anyone to ever see his face was a bit much.

"Who's this Mystogan guy anyway?" Lucy asked still wiping the sleep from her eyes as the last bit of lethargy began to fade away. The blonde was certain she had heard of Mystogan but she didn't know anything about him except that he put her and the rest of the guild to sleep, and that he was probably a member of Fairy Tail.

"Well, for one he's a contender for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard." Elfman replied and Seraphina was impressed that he admitted that without some 'real man' comment along with it.

"Wow, really?" Lucy asked curiously.

Yesterday before the fight between Erza and Natsu happened she had told Gray and Seraphina about how Mirajane told her that their team was the strongest in the guild. The pair scoffed at that and the blonde was informed that there were members of the guild far more powerful, but that Erza was at the top tier. Now that they were talking about this Mystogan maybe he was the strongest?

"Mhm!" Seraphina exclaimed and she immediately winced at how loud she was as her head was still a bit fuzzy from the unexpected nap she had just woken up from. "He's certainly way up there!"

Though she hadn't actually seen him in battle Seraphina knew that he was one of the strongest members of the guild, and not just because he was S-class, though that ranking was proof enough. She had heard a lot about Mystogan's power, and there was even a rumor that he took out an entire coalition of dark guilds on his own, impressive because they were like cockroaches, always scurrying back up.

Gray nodded agreeing to what Seraphina had said. "Yeah, he sure is strong, but for some reason he doesn't want anyone to see his face." Lucy frowned at how suspicious that seemed, he didn't show his face ever? "So he casts a sleeping spell whenever he comes here."

"That's not weird at all…"

"Haha, yeah," Seraphina replied smiling at the blonde as an attempt to reassure her. "Don't worry, I think Master Makarov has seen his face before, but I believe he's the only one."

"That's not true," A familiar voice from above said cockily and Seraphina sighed, why did he have to be back? "I've seen him before."

Seraphina gasped dramatically and looked at Laxus in mock awe. "Wow, that's so amazing! Do you want a cooki-oww!"

She turned to look at Gray who had jabbed her at the side, his glare signaling for her to remain quiet. She smiled at him and wanted to finish her statement, though she could understand his concern. Laxus was the definition of a brooding teenager, and he'd probably try to fry her for ruining his mood.

She stared up at Laxus a bit confused, he was never around the guild, especially since his personality changed drastically and he became even more of a cocky airhead. That was one of the reasons she disliked him so much, he was arrogant and believed that everything he did was right, though knowing him it would most likely be idiotic.

"Mystogan is just a little shy," Laxus continued with the same cocky smirk, one that Seraphina would pay money to see wiped off of him for good. "You should all respect his privacy."

The guild didn't really seem to be bothered by his words, not really eliciting any sort of reaction, however, Laxus talking seemed to have woken up Natsu who immediately jumped up.

"Alright, Laxus," Natsu shouted as he got to his feet and stared down the blond. "You and me- right now!"

Laxus didn't respond to Natsu's challenge, he just scoffed. The rest of the guild sweatdropped and Seraphina secretly cheered him on, wanting to see someone finally wipe the stupid smirk off his face.

"Maybe I should fight him myself…" The lavendette muttered and Gray turned to her after he had reprimanded Natsu for attempting to fight again after he just lost to Erza.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Gray snorted and Seraphina rolled her eyes.

"No faith in me, Gray?"

"No, not really," The ice mage replied honestly, which made Seraphina's jaw drop. "I mean you're strong, but you would be really disadvantaged against Laxus."

She frowned, but she supposed that he was right. Laxus and her magics were kinda similar, though his based on lightning rather than light, and he certainly held a more powerful punch than her, and was a bit faster as well.

"Whatever…" She muttered wondering in the back of her mind if maybe she had a better chance with her other magic, but she knew it was just speculation. She promised herself she'd never use it again, a promise that she couldn't afford to break.

"Hah! Yeah, right pal," Laxus scoffed. "If you couldn't even beat the redhead don't try with me."

"What are you trying to say?" Erza demanded with a furious glare on her face, Gray nervously attempted to calm her down, but her rage didn't diminish.

Erza's discontent was well deserved though as she was one of the strongest and most feared wizards in the Fairy Tail guild. Laxus just declaring he was stronger was just out of place, even if he was very powerful himself.

"Yeah, what _are_ you trying to say, Laxus?" A new voice chimed in, very calm but hinted with a twinge of annoyance. "Because if Erza's so easy to scoff at than I suppose the rest of the guild is powerless."

Lucy looked to the front of the guild in confusion, as this voice was completely new to her. At the base of the entrance were two new figures, a girl and a guy, and they looked oddly similar, perhaps sister and brother?

She turned and looked over the boy first, he had rich brown skin and thick black hair which was swept back lazily, but still managed to frame his face well. He wore simple, slightly distressed black pants and an olive green bomber jacket rolled up to his sleeves atop a plain black t-shirt, and on his left forearm was a Fairy Tail guild mark, golden in color. She studied his face closer and though he was handsome, the thing that stood out the most was the color of his eyes, a golden color that was almost blinding, like the sun.

The girl had the same rich brown skin and hair as the boy, but hers was much longer and flowed down in a thick black curtain. She wore a tight crimson peplum shirt with embroidered golden decals and crystal highlights, along with loose silk dhoti pants of the same pattern, on her feet were red flats, and much like the guy her guild mark was located on her forearm, this time on the right and in silver. Her face was a more feminine version of the boys, further reinforcing the idea that they were related. While looking at her she noticed her eyes were striking and unique as well. Rather than her brothers blinding golden ones hers were a bright reflective silver, and Lucy couldn't help but be reminded of the moon as she stared into them.

"Arjun!" Seraphina exclaimed waving to the guy frantically. He smiled back at her, though he remained next to his sister as she glared at Laxus. The lavendette pouted when he didn't come over, but she supposed he wanted to stay near his sister in case Laxus actually did try to start a fight.

"They may as well be," Laxus shot back and everyone in the guild gave him the evil eye, though no one was foolish enough to actually go and fight him, well almost everyone.

"What'd you say?!" Natsu shouted his eyes becoming comically white as he teemed with anger. "You think you're so tough! Come down here and prove it!"

"You come to me little man!" Laxus said, his confident smirk growing wider.

"Natsu," The girl from the front of the room warned. "Don't let him bait you."

Lucy blinked because that was the first time a reasonable thing came out of a Fairy Tail wizards mouth with that she felt hope, maybe all of them weren't insane.

Natsu didn't listen to her, which wasn't a surprise given the Dragon Slayers eagerness to become involved in any conflict. He leapt down from his table and began to run towards the bar, jumping over it to make his way to the steps that led to the second floor, but he was stopped short.

"Argh!" Natsu grunted as he was flattened under the master's hand, which had grown due to his use of Giant Magic. He looked at him from the corner of his eyes before speaking.

"You're not allowed on the second floor, Natsu," He began. "At least not yet."

"Party pooper." Seraphina muttered as she had been excited for Natsu to go up against Laxus, the Dragon Slayer would probably lose, but she'd rather he try than not at all.

Laxus snickered as he leaned over placing his chin to rest in his palm as he looked down at Natsu, still regarding him with a cocky smirk.

"Think you made him grumpy."

"Shut-up." Natsu growled struggling under Master Makarov's giant fist, but to no avail as it was impossible for him to even move.

"Yes, please do," The girl from the front agreed and Lucy wondered who she was as she was the only one willing to stand up to Laxus, besides Natsu of course.

"Honestly, Laxus, why can't you ever just come in peace?" She demanded, her silver eyes narrowed dangerously. "All you do when you come is start some stupid problem, go take a job if you're that bored. Or is your life so pathetic that you really have nothing else to do?"

Lucy looked at her in awe as the rest of the guild remained silent, Laxus didn't like being talked back to, but she had done just that. She couldn't help but notice that Seraphina was frowning at the girl, but couldn't imagine why since she thought that she disliked Laxus as well.

"I'll do whatever I please," Laxus replied, though his gaze had turned a lot more threatening. "If you've got a problem with it, Aru, then you'd better hope you can back up your words."

"And how do you plan to back up yours?" Aru replied in a cool manner, her composure never faltering even with the threat Laxus had made.

Electricity began to spark around him and Lucy supposed that was the blonde's answer, the girl who she now learned was Aru responded in the same way, a bright silver aura surrounded her, and dark shadows began to pool at her feet.

The guild began to perk up a bit with the possibility of a fight and Natsu struggled even more as he really wanted to see what was happening. Lucy looked on a bit worried, from what she could assume both Aru and Laxus were really powerful, what would happen if they actually went at it?

Gray just looked at the two of them mildly interested, though he knew with the master here neither of them were going to be able to fight. He turned and noticed that Seraphina had her arms crossed and was glaring at Aru.

He rose her eyebrows at her wondering what could be the issue now, they didn't like each other, that much was certain, but nothing had happened between them at the moment. Seraphina took a second, but she realized that Gray was looking at her questionably she leaned closer so that she could reply quietly.

"If Aru takes on Laxus she'll be better than me!" She whispered and Gray rolled his eyes, of course. "But at the same time I want someone to beat his face in… but not her, she probably can't beat him anyway."

Gray didn't reply as he assumed her answer was going to be very petty. Though it did make him think. He'd say Aru was about as powerful as Erza, though if they were serious the redhead would most likely beat her. If she were to go at Laxus it probably would be in the blondes favor, but Aru was tactical, so it was possible that she could find a way to overpower him.

"That's enough, there will be no fighting today." Master Makarov ordered. Both Aru and Laxus glared at each other a bit more before heeding to the masters request, the magic surrounding them disappearing.

Laxus laughed cockily as he looked down at Makarov. "You're just scared that Aru is gonna be beaten, you know it too don't 'cha old man? The strongest one in the guild isn't some chick or hooded weirdo."

He looked down and saw the livid expressions on both Aru and Erza's faces, he grinned before he continued, jabbing a finger towards his chest as he made his next point.

"You want to know what the strongest wizard looks like? Well, you're looking right at him!"

Laxus stayed there for a few more moments, bathing in his supposed glory before he disappeared in a flash of lighting. As soon as he was gone the guild slowly began to go back to normal, a main topic of discussion being the arrogant lightning mage who had just left.

"What a jerk…" Lucy muttered after he had left, scared of saying anything before due to how scary Laxus seemed. "Does he always do this?"

"Pretty much." Gray replied simply, Seraphina nodded before going into more detail.

"Laxus is so arrogant, he thinks because he's S-Class and the Master's grandson that he knows everything and can do whatever." Seraphina continued.

"He definitely is arrogant, as well as just a major asshole." A voice next to Lucy agreed, the blonde turned to her right and she was greeted by a tanned muscular arm. She looked up and saw that the boy that was at the front before had come to their table. He blinked and looked down at Lucy before a smile spread across his face.

"Oh! Are you new?" He asked.

"Ahh, yes." Lucy replied.

"That's great!" He said earnestly and Lucy couldn't help but smile at how genuine he seemed. "Fairy Tail is a really fun place, I hope you like it!" He then stuck out his hand. "My name is Arjun!"

The blonde looked at his hand a bit confused, this was the first 'normal' greeting she had in awhile, but it was more than welcome. She shook his hand and smiled.

"Lucy."

"Well that asshole could beat you into tomorrow," A female voice suddenly said, and Lucy recognized it as the one who was talking back to Laxus. "So I'd choose your words carefully."

Arjun just rolled his eyes before looking at her with a small smile on his face. "Weren't you just the one about to fight him?"

"Well, yes," She replied. "But I suppose I could hold my own, I am S-Class am I not?"

"Don't have to rub it in…"

Lucy blinked in confusion wondering what this S-Class thing was. Maybe it was some sort of ranking… and the strongest wizards of the guild were part of it.

"So what?" Seraphina asked jumping up so that she could be closer to Aru, a large grin was on her face and Lucy couldn't help but feel she was gonna start something.

"I bet I could beat you right now!"

Lucy sighed, of course she was trying to fight. Was it possible for any of them to go a single day without getting into some stupid fight?

"Oh, you do?" The silver eyed mage asked, not even phased by Seraphina's proposition.

"Yup!" Seraphina grinned. "Want me to prove it to you?"

Aru rolled her eyes before she stepped forward, and Lucy didn't miss the hint of mischief that sparkled in her eyes. She watched on curiously, interested in how Aru planned on handling it. "If you wish."

Once again Seraphina grinned and she rushed forward preparing to fight the Lunar mage, but she did notice that she was just standing there, which was strange. She just continued forward preparing a clenched fist to throw at her, but Aru simply stepped to the side effectively avoiding her blow. She then stuck her foot which Seraphina didn't notice until she tripped over it, she blinked before falling face first towards the ground.

"Pretty bad proof," Aru said mockingly. "I would've thought that even you would've seen that coming."

"I did!" Seraphina insisted. "I just… uhm, there was something on the floor!"

"Sure." Aru retorted turned around, ignoring Seraphina's other protests, though the lavendette began to calm down when Arjun got her off the floor and helped her up.

Aru started to make her way to the front of the guild, as she had to discuss something with Master Makarov, but she noticed a new face seated at the table where Arjun and Seraphina had sat down at. She saw that she was looking at her and she smiled in return, but planned that she'd introduce herself properly later.

"Aru's a meanie." Seraphina declared with a pout as she slid back into her seat with her arms crossed.

"Well, you were the one to provoke her," Gray pointed out before he snorted. "But she was right, how _did_ you fall for that?"

"Ughhh," Seraphina groaned, purposefully avoiding answering the question because she really did have no good answer for it.

Turning to Arjun she grinned, quite eager to change the subject. "So, how did this job go?"

"Oh," He said, he ran a hand through his hair, one of his nervous habits and she immediately knew that something had gone wrong. "I mean we finished it… but I kinda messed up a bit."

"You're no man!" Elfman declared and Arjun laughed and shrugged his shoulders not really looking to deny his claim.

"We were sent to stop a slave trade business," Arjun began turning to Lucy as then blonde looked lost, and some context about the job would be helpful. "This group of wizards kidnap girls from Fiore and sell them into slavery overseas, usually in Bosco, but sometimes Caelum as well."

"Really," Lucy muttered remembering her first encounter with Natsu and what had almost happened to her. Bora had thrown away her keys, and was planning on taking her and a bunch of other girls to Bosco in order to sell them. She shivered uncomfortably at what would have happened if Natsu wasn't there.

Arjun blinked and looked at her as he studied her expression, it looked like she was remembering something. He smiled before continuing.

"I'm guessing you have experience with something like that?" He asked.

"Haha, yeah actually," Lucy replied. "I was almost taken to Bosco actually, but I managed to get away."

"Wow, really?" Gray asked as he didn't remember that happening ever since she had been in the guild. "When?"

"Actually, right before I joined Fairy Tail."

"Ooh, ooh, let me guess!" Seraphina interrupted with an excited grin on her face. "You defeated them all with your pinky finger! Like you did to those Vulcans! Dang Lucy, you really need to teach me your skill, you know what let's go on a job together!"

"You defeated Vulcans with just your pinky finger?" Arjun asked, mouth wide in awe. "Wow, and I thought Erza was strong."

"What a man…" Elfman said nodding approvingly.

Lucy shook her head at her guildmates, wondering what she had to do to convince them she actually wasn't that strong. But, she guessed it was better to be viewed as that rather than weak.

"I didn't really," She still insisted. "But Natsu actually saved me. He crashed into the boat and defeated the wizard who was running everything."

Seraphina was somewhat listening to her story, but what really caught her attention was the words 'boat' and "defeating the wizard'. She frowned as those two phrases plus Natsu's motion sickness didn't seem to equate to him winning.

"Oh…" Arjun hummed. "Wait, was that why half of Harujion's port was destroyed?"

"Oh, that's what it was?" Seraphina asked, remembering the long list of complaints the magic council had for Fairy Tail the first day Lucy was at the guild. She wouldn't have guessed that it was the effect of him protecting Lucy.

"Yeah…" Lucy muttered remembering the damage that Natsu had caused. "But because of that I get to be in Fairy Tail!"

"Which is totally worth a destroyed port! Maybe even two!" Seraphina added.

"That's a bit much…" Arjun muttered. "Oh wait! I didn't finish, so anyway we were infiltrating, I was supposed to be like selling Aru and stuff since they were selling girls into slavery that was our best bet. But I accidentally said she was sister, and then everything went downhill from there."

"So what did you have to do?"

"Take them down, but in the true Fairy Tail fashion," Arjun grinned. "We defeated most of them, but a couple managed to escape… so Aru was pissed. We couldn't find them, so we didn't even get paid."

"That sucks," Seraphina declared with her arms crossed, she then smiled smugly. "But if you're with Aru something is bound to go wrong."

"Don't let her hear you." Arjun warned gently, sure that his sister would be done explaining to Master Makarov soon enough.

"Haha, that would matter if I cared." Seraphina said, ignoring the slightly pleading look Arjun was giving her. He hated how she and Aru didn't get along since she was his best friend and Aru was his sister. He was always attempting to keep peace, and wasn't successful most of the time, but then again it's always the effort that matters the most.

The group then fell into a comfortable silence, which Seraphina dealt with before she slumped over, incredibly bored. Trailing her gaze around the guild hall she looked for something interesting, before she looked at the request board. She felt like she wanted a job, but at the same time she didn't. The jobs were all beginning to seem so similar, and weren't as appealing anymore. She sighed and rolled over in her seat, causing Gray to turn at her with an eyebrow raised while Arjun held her shoulder, a somewhat worried look on his face.

"You all good?" He asked.

"Yeahhh," She answered apathetically as she rolled back to her original spot. Placing her head in the palms of her hands she pursed her lips and a childish pout overtook her features. "I'm just bored."

Gray looked over at her. "Then go on a job." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah," She replied. "But all the normal guild jobs are boring… I want to do something more… something different."

* * *

A couple days had now passed since Laxus had shown up, declaring that he was the strongest. Ever since then the guild had more or less gone back to normal, everyone getting back to the daily grind of work, or just screwing around, as usual.

Seraphina Yuna was walking towards the Fairy Tail guild, having done the former of the two and was currently returning from a job, planning to take up another as soon as she reached the guild. The one she was returning from was fun, she supposed, but fairly basic. Defeating a group of bandits, though it was was more than she usually took on, so it definitely wasn't as easy.

"I've been so bored though…" She muttered as she voiced her thoughts to herself. "Maybe I should go defeat a volcano demon?"

As she was planning her next job she reached the guild hall doors, she pushed them open with a smile, but she was prepared to punch anything in case a barrel was thrown at her again. Thankfully no flying objects were sailing across the guild, but for Fairy Tail that was weird.

As she came inside the guild she immediately noticed the somber mood, and she wondered what had happened that changed it from its usual cheery self to how it was now.

"Laxus!" Master Makarov shouted, and Seraphina frowned, so he had started something again? "Go and fetch them at once!"

Now Seraphina was really confused, who was Master Makarov referring to when he said that? She silently walked across the guild hall before she reached the table where Cana was.

"Haha, so what's going on?"

The card mage looked at her blankly as she took another swig from her liquor. "Natsu, Happy, and his girlfriend Lucy all went on a S-Class quest."

"Wait, what?" Seraphina muttered trying to sound surprised, though knowing the dragon slayer it didn't seem to be the most unlikely of possibilities.

"Yeah, right," Laxus scoffed looking down at Makarov from where he was seated on the second floor. "I've got better things to do, Gramps. And besides, everyone in Fairy Tail is supposed to take care of themselves, right?"

Seraphina raised an eyebrow at Laxus's statement, he seemed to be very contradictory. Just days ago he was saying that everyone in the guild was powerless, but now he says that they'll be fine by themselves.

"I don't care how you feel about Natsu!" Makarov snapped. "Erza and Aru aren't here, so you're the only one strong enough to bring him back by force."

"Wait a sec!" Seraphina exclaimed jumping up from her seat. She felt everyone's eyes turn towards her and she smiled confidently. "You don't need Aru, I can go and get those three back myself."

"You're not the only one strong enough to bring them back," Another voice declared. Seraphina turned her head towards Gray who looked at Master Makarov. "We can go get them back."

As she looked at the master for confirmation Seraphina noticed a hint of hesitation in his eyes. She knew that he was debating whether or not they'd be enough to bring all three of them back, but the light mage knew it was certainly possible. Not even waiting for his nod of approval Seraphina went to the front and grabbed Gray's arm pulling him towards the door. She looked behind and waved, a grin on her face as she slammed the door closed behind them.


	9. Onto Galuna Island!

**Hello! An even sooner update, I'm surprised as well. But updates are about to become a lot more frequent! After next week I'm out of school which means I have a lotttt of free time!**

 **Anyways! I noticed that the link doesn't work… that really sucks but if you search up 'fairy tail map fanon' you can find it, but it's not incredibly important you know the map, I just think it's good for reference. But it's a cream colored one with the ocean surrounding, there is the Alvarez continent on the left and Ishgar (Fiore's) continent is located near the bottom with a another continent (called frostland) located on top.**

 **So I'll be explaining the ones that'll have importance in the story later, or just kinda what I think each region is supposed to be based off of, so here we go! (not 100% one country just a general idea of what it is in context to our own world)**

 **Xilian \- I definitely see it as China, it is the largest in land mass of the Frostland continent and biggest strength as described on the fanon page (PS thanks to the fanon page writers its v interesting to see everyones interesting ideas!). I don't believe they'll be any travelling to this country as far as we've got it planned, but it is def a possibility!**

 **Esdop - India! The climate described + its location on the map kind of made sense to me, and the land mass did as well. This country will definitely come into play later. :)**

 **Canon - Along with other countries located near the very top of the map I see this as the Arctic region and culturally the people are like the native peoples of North America (Eskimos)**

 **Pergrande - I see it as Russia, not gonna be important in the story, but just wanted to add that.**

 **Caelum, Minstrel, Midi - I see these three countries as being African based, not really any specific counties, but if I were to compare. I'd say Caelum is the Mali Empire at its height and Minstrel is the Egyptian (for everyone about to argue, ancient Egyptians were African, but they conquered Mediterranean and middle eastern peoples which made it diverse) Midi is Madagascar.**

 **Joya, Desertio, Bellum - Middle East + Central Asia. Joya is the only one that'll play an important role. Joya is located where Syria is (fertile crescent of earthland… haha where my ap world peeps ?), and it will be culturally middle eastern as well. Desertio seems like an Islamic Caliphate so it is more Islamic based but fit to the FT world more.**

 **Enca \- Islands of the Oceanic people, and culturally Polynesian. Again not _a super_ significant role, but there is definitely important references that will come.**

 **Thanks for reading all this! I just wanted to get it out so y'all wouldn't be confused, plus I want to explore the Fairy Tail world further than the anime and manga did, so I'm excited~!**

 **Lol, is it just me or do you always have the most exciting arcs planned out and you really want to get to them but you have to go to the other ones first? Like I have a decent amount of original arcs + stories planned when we get more into the story, but I have to finish all this first… ugghhh anyways! No more waiting, onto the story!**

 ** _Thanks to everyone reading this! I never expected it to get over like 500 views but it has been viewed 2k times! Thanks so much! I hope my writing is enjoyable and don't be afraid to show if you like it by reviewing/favoriting/following! Thanks so much once again!_**

 ** _(this chapter actually sucks tho… i made some things bleh ish, imma go back and fix it)_**

* * *

"Oof, I'm excited for this," Seraphina declared as they neared Harujion, the scents of Happy, Natsu, and Lucy becoming clearer the further they went. She supposed it was a good thing that Harujion was a port town, or else Gray may have been suspicious about her claim that the trio would be here, since he didn't know a thing about her enhanced senses.

The ice mage raised his eyebrows curiously at her claim. "What about it makes you so excited? All we're doing is making sure those idiots don't go on an S-Class quest."

"Exactly," Seraphina agreed when Gray didn't seem to understand she elaborated in order to explain what she was getting at.

"Well, they're probably not gonna go easy." She continued. "So we're gonna have to fight them!" She looked at Gray for a second. "Hmm, well it'll be me fighting Lucy and you fighting Natsu, since you and him are 'sworn rivals'."

Gray seemed a bit conflicted at that last bit, but he didn't explicitly say it. Seraphina, being her usual oblivious self, didn't notice and she continued to explain why she was excited.

"Soooo, that means we get to have an actual fun fight!" She grinned with a pumped fist. "I'm not sure how strong Lucy is, but I'll probably be going up against her spirits. Ooo, I've never fought a Celestial Spirit before! What do you think it's like?"

Gray shrugged a bit nonchalantly, definitely not sharing the same enthusiasm as the flash mage. "I wouldn't know, though it can't be that different from fighting people, can it?"

Seraphina thought about it for a moment. "I mean maybe… they do come from a whole other world!" She knit her brows as she thought about something. "Do you think their world is upside down?"

"Why don't you ask Lucy?" Gray asked suddenly and Seraphina blinked, she had been so engrossed in conversation that she hadn't even noticed that they were so close to who they were ordered to take back.

"Ooo, I will, actually no I'll ask her spirits instead." She decided as she and Gray moved closer to trio.

Gray made the first move, sneaking forward behind the trio while ensuring that he remained quiet. A smirk formed on his lips as he placed his hands on Natsu and Lucy's shoulders, making his presence known.

"We found you~" He taunted in a singsong voice, causing both of the mages to jump up in surprise.

"Haha, yeah, you really suck at hiding!" Seraphina added stepping forward.

"It's Gray and Seraphina!" Lucy exclaimed, subconsciously backing away from the pair, how had they found them so fast?

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked, he could understand why Gray was trying to ruin his plan, but usually Seraphina was all about fun, so why was she here?

"Master found out about your hair-brained scheme," Gray explained to the shocked pair. "So we're here to take you back."

"Why?" Natsu asked, and Seraphina wondered if that was a question that really needed answering. "We're not in danger yet!"

"Key word," Seraphina began with a smile. " _Yet."_

"Plus if you come back now you may be able to avoid being kicked out of the guild," Gray added. "Maybe."

"Kicked out!" Lucy exclaimed with her hands on her head as she panicked, she didn't want to get kicked out of the guild for a stupid job!

"Yuppp," Seraphina nodded. "If you're not S-Class you can't take a S-Class job. It's a SERIOUS break of guild rules, you didn't know?"

Lucy looked as if she was on the verge of a panic attack, and Seraphina guessed that she didn't know much about the guild rules and all the consequences. Happy and Natsu on the other hand certainly did, so they had no excuse to back them with.

"I don't care!" Natsu growled eyes narrowing in determination. "We're going on this S-Class quest!"

"Man, you are totally out of your league here." Gray shot back, he then shivered as a terrified expression overtook his features. "Just come home. If Erza finds out about this, she's going to be so angry."

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy all froze as a terrified expression overtook them as well, invoking the wrath of Erza would certainly be a scary feat. Seraphina got scared as well, but then she remembered that she wasn't doing anything wrong and she sighed in relief. Happy suddenly flew over to where Gray and Seraphina were standing, perching on the latter's shoulder cowering behind it slightly.

"You've got to help me Seraphina and Gray!" He begged desperately. "I told them it was a bad idea, but they forced me to come along!"

"Awh, really?" Seraphina asked sounding sad. Happy nodded, whimpering in agreement, but in the back of his head he was snickering about how easy he'd be able to get away with it.

"You're such a liar!" Lucy snapped, she didn't trust the cat much before, but she lost the little amount she had due to how quickly he was willing to only save his fur.

"Oh, I know," The lavendette grinned, and Happy shrunk away. "I think it's really funny how they forced you to come, but you're the one who took the request… isn't it?"

Happy froze in shock before he hung his head in defeat, he had no excuse left. Natsu growled and glared at the pair… he was so close to getting there he wasn't going to give up now.

"I've got to show my power to Erza," Natsu declared. "So like it or not I'm going on this quest!"

Gray narrowed his eyes and Seraphina laughed lightly.

"Well, we don't like it, so we're going to stop you,"

"Yeah," Gray agreed as his hand became encased in ice, preparing to use it against Natsu. "Don't make me hurt you buddy!"

The pinkette stepped forward he wasn't going to lose to Gray, not if he had to prove himself to Erza.

"I'd like to see you try!" He shot back as his fist was engulfed in a bright red flame, one that he'd have no problem using against Gray.

Seeing that the two boys were going to fight each other Seraphina turned around and focused her attention on Lucy. A light purple magic circle appeared in front of her and the flash mage grinned.

"So we gonna fight too, Lucy?" She asked eagerly. "Ooo, I was born October 17th, isn't that Libra?"

"Yeah, I think so." Lucy answered with a confused expression on her face. "Why?"

"Do you have that key? I want to fight my own Zodiac sign!"

"Uh, no," Lucy replied. "Sorry…"

Seraphina pouted, seeming slightly upset, but she got over it quickly. "Awh, okay, I don't care! Let's go!"

Lucy glanced at her nervously, the lavendette definitely seemed eager to fight, something she certainly wanted to avoid. She thought of excuses in her mind about to say something that could possibly get her out of it, but the man from the boat spoke first.

"Wait," He interjected suddenly, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. "Are you mages?"

The Fairy Tail wizards all turned to the man curiously, which concluded the answer to his question. He stood up and stepped closer, moving to ask them another.

"Have you come to lift the curse on the island?"

"Yeah!" Natsu exclaimed immediately.

"Well, maybe…" Lucy added as well, though her response was much more hesitant.

Seraphina shook her head. "Not gonna happen." She replied along with Gray.

The man studied them cautiously before he seemed to come to a conclusion. He pointed a finger at his boat and looked them all in the eye.

"Get in."

"Seriously?" Natsu and Lucy asked in unison, the boat man had declined to take them previously, but now he definitely wanted them to go. Gray narrowed his eyes and stepped forward to prevent the pair from going on.

"Not gonna happen!"

Seraphina nodded, agreeing with Gray, but she knew that alone wasn't gonna prevent Natsu from attempting to go. However, out of nowhere Natsu kicked Gray, knocking the ice mage out. He slung him over his shoulder and turned to Seraphina who regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

"That was a cheap move, Natsu!" She exclaimed, wagging a finger as if she was scolding him. A grin then crossed her face as her magic circle appeared in front of her. "Sorry, but you're not gonna go anywhere!"

Natsu didn't seem to be very much bothered by Seraphina's threat, rather he just focused on something behind her. The lavendette looked around confused, before she realized that Happy wasn't with Lucy anymore. She whirled around quickly, preparing to apprehend the cat, but she wasn't fast enough. A solid, and very hard, material whacked the back of her head and she toppled to the ground unconscious.

* * *

A groan escaped Seraphina's lips as she blinked slowly, allowing her eyes to gradually become adjusted to the outside light before she opened them completely. There was a strange throbbing in her head and when she attempted to rub it she noticed that she couldn't move her arms.

Panicking she looked down and saw that she was tied up, what was going on? She scanned the area around her and saw that she was on a boat, and surrounded with familiar scents as well. It took a few moments, but she finally remembered what had happened.

As she studied the outside she noticed that it had gotten a lot darker and stormy, a stark contrast compared to the hot sunny day that she had last remembered.

Lucy had noticed the drastic change in weather as well. The blonde couldn't help but think that it was incredibly creepy, and a bad feeling instilled itself in her again.

"Okay…" She muttered uneasily. "Now I'm scared…"

"Well, look on the bright side," Gray retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "At least you're not tied up!"

Seraphina nodded and wondered if it was possible to break out, she didn't like feeling so stuck. She was tied with her back against Gray so that they were facing different directions. She attempted to slide her arms out, but they wouldn't budge, frowning she turned to Natsu he tied the rope incredibly hard, he really didn't want them going to Erza.

"And at least you didn't get knocked out by a _cat_ ," Seraphina laughed, but her tone was very self-deprecating. "Dang, I'm such a loser…"

"This is your fault too, buddy." Gray accused, his gaze falling to the man who was guiding the boat. "Why'd you decide to let us on?"

The man turned to him solemnly, before looking down and giving his reply.

"My name is Bobo if you must know." He said. "I used to be a citizen of Galuna Island, but I had to flee. I just couldn't take it anymore."

There were a few somber moments of silence as the Fairy Tail members absorbed his words. What could've been so bad that he was forced to leave?

Bobo seemed as if he was reminiscing something before he opened his mouth to speak again, however, before he could say anything he was interrupted by a series of laughter.

"Your name is, Bobo?!" Seraphina asked laughed uncontrollably causing everyone to facepalm, of course, she'd ruin the moment like that. "That's a nickname right, hahaha, there's no way anyone would name their kid, hahaha, BOBO!"

Bobo stared at her with an inscrutable expression on his face while everyone else looked incredibly embarrassed. Seraphina just continued laughing not paying them any mind, until Gray's hand gripped her wrist.

"You done?" He hissed through clenched teeth and although the lavendette couldn't see his face she knew that he was glaring. She smiled passively, seemingly unaffected, but she wrenched her hand out of his grip, and though she'd never admit it, that actually did hurt.

"Yeah… I'm done now…" She replied taking a breath to calm down. She bit down on her lip to prevent her from laughing again, but she couldn't halt the smile that spread across her face… Bobo. She turned to look at the boatman and nodded. "Haha, you were saying?"

He didn't seem all that bothered by Seraphina's outburst, which surprised Lucy because if someone had laughed at her name she certainly would've gotten upset.

"I should warn you that tragedy falls upon anyone who falls upon the island," Bobo warned the group, a longing expression on his face. "There is no avoiding it. That is unless you are able to lift the curse."

He then pushed back the cloak which covered his body to reveal a disfigured arm. Looking at it sobered Seraphina up immediately, it was deep purple and looked like something out of scary stories… a demon arm.

"This vile demons curse…"

The way Bobo said it was as if the words were poison, which was understandable. It must've been horrible to have that happen to anyone.

"Woah, your arm…" Gray muttered eyes wide in shock. "What happened to it?"

Lucy shivered uncomfortably as she stared at it, unable to tear her gaze away. "Is that… the curse?"

Bobo didn't reply, but his silence was answer enough. The curse on Galuna was a scary one indeed, changing a human's body into something demon-like. Seraphina shivered at the thought when they were to arrive … would they become demons too?

Looking down she flexed her hand and decided that she liked it just the way it was.

"We're almost there," He said instead, back turned to them as he observed something in the distance. Seraphina followed his gaze and saw what he was referring to.

A large chunk of land, which is what she assumed was Galuna Island, had suddenly become visible, their proximity only barely allowing a glimpse in the dark of the night. While observing it Seraphina couldn't help but notice the top of the island seeming to glow purple, quite easy to see as it contrasted greatly with the pitch black sky.

Seraphina looked up at the sky and frowned, seeing the moon.

"You know, Luna means moon in some other language," Seraphina mumbled with a faraway look. Lucy frowned wondering what the lavendette was trying to get at, seeing as the moon should be the least of their concerns.

"Aru is a Lunar mage… this is gonna be all her fault,"

"Seriously?" Lucy demanded with an exasperated sigh. "At a time like this?!"

"Life-saving knowledge is needed at all times." Seraphina declared and Gray suddenly shifted backward, severely limiting her space on the boat.

"Are you trying to kill me, Gray?" She asked pushing back against him. "Because this is a cheap way to do it! Take me on yourself!"

"If you die, it's not because of me." The ice mage replied, his voice laced with annoyance. Lucy knit her brows wondering what he could be going on about.

The blonde turned around and immediately threw her arms up in shock.

"TSUNAMI!"

"Huh?" Seraphina asked as she angled her head back, wanting to get a bit of what they were seeing. When she did she saw a huge wave of black water towering over them, she took a deep breath and then sighed. "See, told you, now we're all going to die because of Aru."

"No, we're not," Gray said through gritted teeth. "Everyone hold on!"

"Haha, well we could, if we weren't tied together," Seraphina relayed pessimistically, without any of the usual peppiness that Lucy had grown accustomed to. She leaned back against Gray and sighed. "I didn't think I was gonna die on a boat, drowning in the ocean, but better than other things, right?" She then pouted. "I didn't even get to eat a Cinnamon Roll one last time…"

"Stop going off about dying!" Gray shot back, but he could understand some of her worries. If they were tied up they wouldn't be able to swim, and since they were tied together it'd be almost impossible for them to make any attempt to get to land.

The wave then crashed the boat, breaking it into several pieces. Everyone within it was tossed out, and thrown into the raging sea, screaming as they were devoured in its harsh embrace.

* * *

" _Ser...Serap...Seraphina… SERAPHINA!"_

Said girl shot up with a start, blinking rapidly as she took in the area surrounding her. She was on an island, along with Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy who sat beside her looking relieved after she had woken up.

"Ahhh," Seraphina hummed stretching her arms out. "So we didn't die?"

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing!" Lucy exclaimed shaking her head at the lavendette.

"Haha," Seraphina laughed, but Lucy didn't miss the wistful look in her gaze. "Maybe? Who knows?"

Seraphina then looked to Gray and smiled, as if she hadn't just implied being okay with… death. All mages he's met so far have been trying to avoid such a fate and have even been grasping for any chance of immortality. Even those who detest life have wanted to live on for one reason or another. But it would seem that wasn't the case with her, when he really thought about it Gray realized Seraphina said things like that often, but it was less obvious.

"So, since you haven't tried beating them up again I guess we're going along?"

"Huh? Oh, yea," The ice mage blinked out of his momentary lapse and confirmed with a curt nod before painting on his usual smirk. "Can't let these losers make S-Class first, can we?"

"Mkay," Seraphina nodded jumping up from her spot on the coast of the beach, wiping the sand off of her clothing as she stood up. She pulled her long curly hair up into a ponytail, smile widening as she thought over the description of the job.

"Curse, huh? Seems fun, and dangerous." She paused for a few moments before grinning. "So, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Everyone nodded, each with a different smile beginning to spread across their faces. Happy and Natsu were the most excited, the latter jumping up in joy as he prepared to go.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed at the same time as Happy said 'Aye!', they ran into the forest first leading the way towards and the village, the others following them closely.

* * *

Seraphina's jaw dropped as she and the others finally reached where the village was located. It was quite far inland so it took a while, though Natsu led the way using his acute sense of smell. The village was surrounded by a large wall, made with wooden poles with jagged tops. Quite impressive and large, and the flash mage needed to tilt her head back in order to read the 'Keep Out' sign that was placed at the entrance.

"Wowza," She commented, along with an appreciative whistle. "That's a big wall! How long did you think it took to build?"

"I'm just wondering how we're gonna get inside," Gray said. "That's some tight security."

"Yeah," Natsu added. "When they say 'Keep Out' they mean it."

"Wanna knock?" Seraphina asked.

"You think they'll hear it?" Gray snorted. "Besides it's night, do you even think they'll be awake?"

Lucy frowned, she didn't come all this way for nothing. Stepping forward she cupped her hands around her mouth and took a deep breath.

"Hello?" She called out. "Anyone home? We came here to help you!"

A few moments of silence passed but no one had responded to Lucy's calls. Seraphina frowned because there were definitely people in the village, if not by scent their blood definitely pointed to people being there. She then looked up to the moon, she supposed it was late, perhaps they were all asleep?

Natsu was getting bored of all this, he just wanted to get to the actual job portion of this quest. He waited for a moment before a smirk spread across his face and he lifted up a fist engulfed in fire.

"Let's bust in!"

Seraphina grinned glowing faintly. "Ooo, yes let's do it!"

"No way! Do you even want to make a good first impression?!" Lucy exclaimed, what was with all this unnecessary destruction?

Natsu sighed looking dejected, while Seraphina nodded in understanding, she supposed that they shouldn't break in, but she didn't want to sit here all night waiting.

"Who goes there?" A commanding voice demanded from above, Seraphina craned her head up so she could see him. Two silhouetted men stood on the top of the gate, wielding spears; most likely in order to protect their village from outside attacks.

"We're wizards from Fairy Tail responding to your request!" Lucy declared proudly.

The guards exchanged equally suspicious looks before returning their gazes to the wayward group.

"Why weren't we notified when you accepted the job?" One of the guards inquired and Lucy hesitated, not knowing how to reply.

"We don't know!" Seraphina replied, and although she said it with a smile that didn't seem to relieve the suspicions of the guardsmen at all. "But does it matter? We're here now!"

"Plus," Gray added shooting a look at Seraphina. "There may have been a mix-up in the paperwork!"

"Then let me see your emblems," He ordered. "Now!"

The Fairy Tail mages easily obliged to his request, each moving in a way that would best showcase the guild mark brandished on different parts of their bodies. Seraphina and Natsu just had to turn in order to show their right shoulder, Lucy simply lifted her hand, Happy moved his bandana from his back, and Gray lifted up his shirt in order to show his located near the top of his chest.

"They're here!" The guards exclaimed in unison, their tense expressions morphing into ones of...hopefulness? "They're really here!"

Seraphina smiled as the large door barricading the village began to open, allowing them to finally go within the village who sent out the job request.

"It's like we're walking into a giant monsters mouth!" Happy commented.

"Oh," Seraphina laughed. "You're right! Wow, that's so cool!"

"Are you trying to freak me out!" Lucy snapped.

Seraphina just giggled at the blondes outburst, she was starting to get used to her constant exclamations. When she thought about it she didn't remember a single time where the blonde hadn't snapped at them for something or the other. She shrugged, a small strand of hair swaying to the front of her in response to the movement, Lucy was certainly a party pooper.

As they walked further into the village Seraphina observed them, all of them were wearing a dark black cloak with a white mask covering their face. She tilted her head back confused, was this the fashion style of the island? Or was there an importance to this style of dress?

"I'm Moka, the village chief," One of the figures in the center of the group explained. "On behalf of everyone here, I welcome you. Pleasantries aside, there's something you need to see! Now my people!"

He, as well as the rest of the villagers, shed their cloaks, revealing what had been hidden under them. Each and every one of the villagers had disfigured and unnaturally colored limbs. Seraphina's eyes widened, this was just like…

"The guy on the boat." Gray breathed, having come to the same conclusion as Seraphina.

"Oh wow!" Natsu exclaimed, and Seraphina wondered what he seemed so excited about. "Your sideburns!"

Happy, Gray, and Lucy groaned at the stupidity of the dragon slayer, they were attempting to show them the curse that plagued them, but instead, he focuses on the sideburns.

"Oh, wow," Seraphina added, the same idiotic grin spreading across her face. "How long were you growing that out?"

"This is what you care about?" Lucy demanded.

Seraphina turned to the blonde a cheeky smile playing at her lips. "Of course! I want sideburns that reach the floor!"

"You are hopeless." Lucy declared with Happy nodding alongside her in agreement.

Seraphina stuck her tongue out at the blonde, she could never take a joke.

"Everyone on the island has suffered horrible disfigurement because of this curse," Moka continued solemnly ignoring the outbursts from Seraphina and Natsu. "Not even the animals have been spared!"

Seraphina rose a brow at that, even the animals were affected? Most curses just hurt humans… so what could be causing that?

"Excuse me for asking, but what makes you think its a curse, sir?" Gray inquired politely. "It could be some kind of infectious disease."

"We've consulted with several doctors, young man," Moka replied. "But they all agree that no such curse exists. You see, our symptoms began around the same time that the moon fell under an evil spell."

Seraphina crossed her shoulders and smirked cockily holding her head high. "See, I told you! It's all Aru's fault!"

Lucy sighed but didn't reply to her, not wanting to give her any more reason to continue talking. "What kind of spell?" She asked directing her attention to the chief.

"Since ancient times this island has absorbed the light of the moon," Moka explained. "Causing it to glow as beautifully as the moon itself. However, several years ago the moon's color began to change, and an eerie purple glow was cast upon the island."

"Purple isn't eerie!" Seraphina argued a bit too defensively. "It's a very pretty color!"

"Well that kind of purple is _definitely_ eerie," Gray added in suddenly. Seraphina blinked before following his gaze up to the sky above.

The moon had come out from its place from behind the clouds to illuminate the world below… but it's light was a deep purple rather than its usual white light.

"It really is purple…" Lucy breathed.

"It's so pretty!" Seraphina exclaimed with her eyes shining like stars. "Boring white light is so plain, this is soooo much nicer!"

Everyone turned to give her a weird look but the lavendette paid them no mind, she was too distracted by the moon or just didn't care. The villagers then stiffened as the purple light from the moon hit them.

"The curse," Moka announced causing the group focus to switch back to him and the rest of the villagers. "Stand back, the change is about to begin."

….Change? Seraphina narrowed her eyes slightly, what did they mean by that. Her teammates also seemed confused at what the chief said, however, moments later they got their answer. The villagers all began to cry out as their bodies seemed to transform. Seraphina's eyes widened and she unconsciously took a step backward. Their bodies seemed to have further than just the one limb that had seemed demon-like, now every villager was completely demonic.

"I'm sorry if our appearance frightens you." Moka apologized.

Seraphina shook her head not wanting to show how shaken up she really was, but it was strange; transforming into a demon completely against your will. The process reminded her a bit of Mirajane's Satan Soul, but at least she has a choice, and she doesn't completely turn into a demon.

"Oh man!" Natsu exclaimed and Seraphina turned to him wondering what he got so excited over. "You guys looks so cool!"

"Huh?!"

There was a collective gasp of surprise as everyone stared at Natsu questioningly. Even Seraphina who was always cheerful looked at him weirdly.

"It's awesome!" He continued. "You guys got horns and stuff! I'm so jealous!"

The villagers were stunned at his compliments. "Really?" "He thinks we look cool?" "No one's ever said that before…"

Lucy and Happy reprimanded Natsu for not being considerate of the feelings of the villagers. Seraphina had zoned out of the conversation as she stared up at the moon above as a weird feeling instilled itself in her. She didn't feel like anyone could cast a spell on the moon itself, and if there was a curse why was Galuna island the only place affected by it?

"Anyways," The village chief said loudly pulling Seraphina out of her thoughts and bringing the attention back towards him. "As you've witnessed, when the purple moon shows its face in the sky everyone in the village takes on a horrific demon form." He looked the Fairy Tail wizards firmly in the eye as some of the villagers began crying behind him. "If it isn't a curse then what else could it possibly be?"

Seraphina pursed her lips, it had finally began to sink in that these people were really having a tough time. She supposed that going from being a human to a demon overnight would be really traumatizing and she knew that she'd definitely not appreciate it.

"We'll return to normal once the morning comes and the sun has risen," Moka informed them. "However, there are some poor souls who can no longer return to their human form for they have lost their minds."

"Lost their minds?" Seraphina questioned. "How?"

"They fall into madness," Moka answered. "The fate for those unfortunate souls who have succumbed to the madness… well we have no choice but to put them to death."

Seraphina grit her teeth and stepped forward. "That's wrong… you can't just kill someone who didn't do anything!"

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed. "Plus, they might go back to normal someday!"

"If we wait for that to happen the monsters will surely kill us all!" Moka insisted. "We've tried capturing them but they always break free…" He then brought out a piece of paper that Seraphina could see was a photo. "It's no use. Once it takes hold there's no way to save them. I should know, I was forced to kill my very own son."

He then turned the photo so that they could clearly see the image. Seraphina's eyes widened in recognition and there was a collective gasp.

"It's the guy from the boat…" Lucy breathed out. She then looked up determinedly. "But we just saw him yesterday. He-"

Gray shushed Lucy causing the blonde to look over at him in confusion.

"Now I understand why he disappeared like that on us," Gray began and Seraphina turned to him as she wondered how he was able to leave that fast. "He's dead, but his soul can't rest in peace?"

"Oh~, so he's a ghost…" Seraphina muttered realizing that could be a possibility, but it didn't sit with her.

There was definitely blood running through Bobo's veins, and she doubted that ghosts had anything within their bodies. And even if that was the case she thought that ghosts were unable to touch anything material, but he had guided the boat.

"Please, lift this curse off the island," Moka pleaded as he hung his head. "If this goes on for any longer… we'll all die!"

"We're not gonna let that happen!" Natsu declared. "We'll fix this… I promise you."

Moka nodded before gesturing to the sky above, attention immediately going to the glowing purple moon. He narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"There's only one way this ancient curse can be lifted," He declared and Seraphina nodded wondering what it would take to free them. "The moon… the moon must be wiped from the sky!"

There was a collective moments of silence as the Fairy Tail wizards absorbed his words… he couldn't be serious could he? There wasn't a wizard alive that could even come close to destroying the moon… but he requested the job as if it would be easy.

The silence was interrupted by a familiar fit of laughter. Everyone turned to Seraphina who was wiping a tear from her eye after laughing so hard.

"Wow, everyone is making me laugh today!" She said cheerfully. "First, it's the funny name and now you telling us to destroy the moon, hahaha!" Taking a deep breath she continued. "That was funny, so what do you actually want us to do?"

She frowned when she didn't get a reply. Looking at Moka and the villagers they all looked incredibly serious, which meant they weren't playing when they wanted the moon gone.

"Wait… you're serious?!"


	10. Deliora

Seraphina frowned looking out the window of the hut they had been offered to stay in, the moon was still perched high in the sky and glowing it's unusual but beautiful purple. "Destroy the moon…" shaking her head she turned back to her guildmates. "Haha, I know he said he was serious… but how does he expect us to do it?"

"I don't know…" Lucy muttered before her eyes narrowed. She walked over to the window and pulled the stick that was holding it up, slamming it closed.

"What's the big idea, Lucy?" Seraphina pouted. "I was looking out of it, meanie…"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't want to turn into some freaky monster!"

The lavendette shrugged her shoulders sinking down to lean against the wall. "Wasn't looking to do that," she then sighed puffing her cheeks up childishly. "So anyone have any ideas on how to destroy the moon?"

"Ideas?" Gray scoffed turning to Seraphina with an incredulous expression. "Here's one, we _can't_."

Natsu stared at his fist before a smirk fell upon his lips. "We could just beat it up, how many punches do you think it'll take?"

Seraphina laughed. "I think you could make do with about 50, maybe 25 if they're really strong." She giggled and her usual lazy smile grew upon seeing his reaction.

"Really?" He demanded before standing up. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

"Don't be stupid man," Gray said before turning to Seraphina. "And you, don't feed his idiocy."

She just smiled innocently while Natsu looked about ready to pick a fight with Gray for calling him an idiot.

"Okay!" Lucy interrupted also feeling like the boys were about to start fighting. "We can't destroy the moon, but maybe we can investigate…"

"But that's so boring~" Seraphina whined. "I think trying to make the moon go _kaboom_ is a lot more interesting!"

With the almost permanent smile still on her face, Lucy couldn't determine if she was kidding or not. She opened her mouth to reply but got hit in the face by a shirt. She pulled it off and frowned at Gray who had stripped down to his boxers.

"You kids can do what you want," Gray yawned pulling his sock off. "But after the day I've had, I need some shut-eye."

"I'm not a kid!" Seraphina retorted as she crossed her arms pridefully. "And you're only like a year older than us anyway, Gray."

"Exactly," he replied, lips curled up in his usual smirk. "That year made me a lot smarter than you idiots."

"Call me an idiot all you want, but please don't take off anymore," Lucy begged interrupting Seraphina who had meant to reply to Gray's statement.

"Alright, we'll explore the island tomorrow then!" Natsu declared before collapsing onto his cot. "Off to bed!"

"Sounds good to me," Gray sighed.

"Nighty night!" Seraphina said before jumping down onto her cot. She choose the one next to Gray since Natsu's snoring was unbearable and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep with it right next to her ear.

"Okay," Lucy yawned rubbing her eyes. "I'm sleepy too, goodnight."

* * *

A yawn escaped Seraphina's lips as she slowly became more and more accustomed to the light of the sun while blocking out the arguing of her teammates who were rightfully upset at Lucy waking them up so early. Apparently, the blonde hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, but Seraphina seriously doubted that no one was that pumped in the morning.

"But they were the ones snoring, not me," the lavendette whined since Lucy had used that as an excuse to have their departure be so early. She turned back in the direction of the village and started walking back in a sleepy daze. "I'll catch up with you all later…"

"Oh, no, you don't!" Lucy declared grabbing her shoulder and pushing her forward to where the boys were trekking forward. "We're all sticking together if we do we're bound to get this done a lot faster!"

"But I'm so tired…"

"Don't be lazy, this is no time for sleeping!" Lucy exclaimed with a confident smile. "Blaze forward! Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation: Horologium!"

Seraphina watched, halfheartedly, as a magic circle appeared in front of Lucy and one of her Celestial Spirits popped out. The flash mage was then reminded of when of the rewards for completing the job, one of the twelve golden zodiac keys. She snorted, that was why Lucy was so keen on getting the job done, the possibility of having another powerful key within her grasp.

"My sleep is more important…" She relayed childishly, not speaking to anyone in particular, but even she could see the fault in her words. She was by no means a Celestial Wizard, but if there were only twelve golden keys in existence they were, undoubtedly, incredibly important.

Another thing then caught the attention of the flash mage, what had Lucy summoned that spirit for?

"Ohh, really?" She hummed glaring down at the blonde. "And you call me lazy?"

Natsu and Gray turned around before frowning at Lucy as well. The blonde was the one to wake them all up early and the one who encouraged them to get the job done, but she was sitting in a clock, not even doing something simple such as walking for herself.

"You should walk on your own," Natsu said feeling slightly annoyed.

"Yeah," Gray added, agreeing with his 'rival' for once. "Do you just summon your spirits because you're lazy?"

"I think she does," Seraphina agreed with a vigorous nod of her head. "Now I know how she's able to be so energetic, you can just have a clock walk around for you… no fair~!"

Lucy gave them all a heated glare, she was a lot of things, but she sure as heck wasn't lazy.

"' _Listen, this curse is freaking me out. We have no idea what we're up against and I'm scared_ ,' she says nervously," Horologium replied for Lucy.

Seraphina quirked a brow. "Wow, your mood changed so fast, Lucy! Weren't you dead-set on finishing this job ten seconds ago?"

"I don't know why you're worried," Natsu exclaimed with a carefree attitude. "This is awesome! S-Class jobs rule!"

"Right?" Seraphina added. "I can't wait till we get to the dangerous part! Do you think we're gonna get to fight a demon?!"

"If we do I'll punch it so hard that it'll break the moon!" Natsu answered, a crazy grin taking over his features. "The demon is probably responsible for the curse, anyway."

"I can easily freeze the demon," Gray declared joining the conversation. His usual confident smirk then made its appearance. "I can easily freeze that curse too."

"Let me blind the demon first," Seraphina giggled. "It's always funny seeing bigger things stumble around when they can't see anything, it always reminds me of how stupid Vulcans are."

Gray frowned. "When you say it like that I feel like all your blinding 'accidents' are on purpose,"

The flash mage raised her hands in mock surrender. "Well, if they're being stupid, and if it's Aru…"

Her ears then twitched, she could hear the distinct sound of footsteps and very big ones at that. Something large was approaching them, and fast. A quick glance behind her immediately caused her jaw to go slack in shock.

A monstrously large creature had snuck up behind them. She sniffed the air and immediately the smell of cheese and ladies perfume filled her nostrils, quite an odd combination.

"Whoa, what the-!" Natsu cried out.

"It's huge!" Gray exclaimed.

"Is it the demon?!" Seraphina asked the prospect of a fight lighting an exciting glint in her eyes.

"' _What are you waiting for?'"_ Horologium demanded in imitation of Lucy. "' _Beat it up you three!'_ she yells frantically."

Gray immediately went on the defensive, placing his fist in his open palm he prepared an Ice Make spell.

"Ice Make: Shield!"

The shield was essentially a waste since the gas the creature spat at them curled around it, so the cloying smell would meet all their noses. Seraphina took a small whiff before she felt lightheaded and she collapsed to the ground. Her enhanced nose made the smell ten times worse, and she was sure the scent was bad enough without a freakishly good sense of smell.

Lucy's eyes widened as the large creature came out of the shadows. It turned out to be a teal-furred rat dressed in a maid's uniform?

"It's a rat!"

"Come on, Natsu, get up man!" Gray snapped seeing that the pinkette had collapsed to the floor. He looked to the side and saw that Seraphina was sprawled on the ground as well. "Seraphina!"

"The smell knocked them out," Happy noted.

"Gee, thanks cat _,_ " Lucy replied sarcastically, as that had been obvious to all of them. She frowned, she knew that Natsu had an ultra-sensitive nose, but why did Seraphina pass out?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the rat mouse...whatever, stepping closer as it cackled. _Now would be a good time to wake up, you guys!_ Lucy thought frantically before, as if hearing her internal panic, Seraphina let out a pained groan and her eyes fluttered open. The horrible smell still lingering in her head.

Damn did it pack a punch, her vision doubled and she started seeing things. Specifically a giant silhouette of a rat looming over their group.

 _How silly_ , she thought dizzily, _a giant ra-Wait_...

She got up quickly upon realization, holding a hand over her nose to block the smell as she ran away.

"Let's go!" She shouted in unison with Natsu who had also just gotten up. She deduced that his dragon slayer senses made the smell far too much for him to handle as well.

No one needed to be told twice as they had already planned on doing just that. The rat followed them down the path spewing out more of the disgusting gas which the group did their damn best to avoid. This continued for a bit before Gray grit his teeth annoyed, all this running was stupid.

"Ice Make: Floor!"

The ice mage slammed his hands down onto the ground below and tendrils shot out blanketing the floor in a smooth sheet of ice. Safely behind the extent of the spell, everyone paused to see what had become of the rat. It slipped on the ice as it was impossible to gain any traction which, in turn, caused it to fall on its behind.

"You should have done that sooner," Natsu commented.

"Shut-up, Natsu!" Gray snapped.

Seraphina sighed in relief before her face lit up in her signature grin. She fixed her long hair into a messy bun as she regarded the teal rat with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Look, there's a building over there," Lucy called out, but she didn't notice that her teammates were paying her no attention, as all of it was fixed on the rat. "We should go hide while we have the chance!"

"No, we should kick its butt while we have the chance!"

The two boys and Seraphina all launched an assault on the rat, kicking and punching its head until it had begun crying pathetically and continued even then. Fairy Tail's strongest team certainly had a temper issue.

Lucy sighed, sadly she expected this out of them. "Just give me a break..."

* * *

After the trio deemed the rats punishment acceptable they followed Lucy into the temple that she had mentioned previously, as it could be a good place to start investigating.

"This place is massive," Lucy muttered in awe and Seraphina nodded, there was no denying that fact.

She walked further into the temple tracing her hand over all the pillars and altars which all seemed to share one thing, _the moon_. It was adorned and showcased on everything within the temple.

 _Ah, such intricate carvings...I hate them._ Seraphina thought bitterly.

For a few moments she stared at one of the pillars before she pursed her lips, it annoyed her. She began walking away from it before she turned back around and blasted the moon piece from its spot.

"What was that for?!" Lucy demanded. Seraphina simply shrugged in response.

"There were too many moons, I had to destroy at least one…" She then grinned with a pumped fist. "That's one point for me over Aru!"

"Can you stop with this stupid rivalry thing?" Lucy demanded. "She isn't even here!" Her attention was then brought to Natsu who was stomping on the floor rather loudly. "And what are you doing?!"

"What? This place is a wreck," Natsu responded before jumping on the ground. "This floor doesn't even look good to walk on."

"Well, don't go stomping on it!"

The blondes warning came too late because just then the floor gave out from under them. Seraphina laughed goodnaturedly as she soared down the floor, it was actually fun and she felt like she was flying. Her response contrasted greatly with her guildmates who were all screaming as they continued down the dark hole.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Gray snapped absolutely done with the stupidity of the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Look what you did!"

"We'll be fine, Gray!" Seraphina said as she stretched out her arms to go even faster. She guided herself closer to the edge of the shaft, while keeping a bit away to stay safe for the moment. When she could see the bottom she twisted around so that her feet were facing the edge, and as soon as she felt them touch it she used that and pushed off but from a safer distance. This allowed her to guide herself to a clear ground where she rolled over her shoulder before landing on her feet in a crouched position.

Standing up she swept off the bit of dust that had gotten on her pants and top. She then turned to her teammates and saw that they hadn't landed as easily as she had, quite the opposite actually.

All of them had landed on the rocks, except for Natsu who had the displeasure of being buried _under_ them, but he was naturally resilient so he popped out as if it was nothing, and it probably was to him.

"You guys okay?!" Natsu asked.

"I would have been better if you hadn't knocked out the floor," Lucy retorted.

"Here's a thought," Gray snapped. "Maybe if you'd think before you act you wouldn't cause so much destruction!"

"Hehe, well, I'm okay," Seraphina commented haughtily as she walked over to the trio. "But you three, well four," she corrected taking a look at Happy who was flattened against the rock's surface, "Don't look the best."

"Considering this idiot knocked out the floor I think that's understandable," Gray shot back.

"Still, _I_ managed to avoid landing on my b-GAH!" A large chunk of pillar had fallen off from the destruction and hit Seraphina straight on the head. Gray laughed as she rubbed the sore spot and made a smart comment of _that's what you get_.

"Ow! Who did that?!" Seraphina jeered as she kicked the same piece of pillar over only to see it had the same moon decoration. Her eyes narrowed at the stone as if challenging it, " _you_."

She stomped on it several times, watching the moon crumble to dust beneath her feet, a satisfied smile taking form on her lips.

"Haha, that's what you get for hurting me! Aru really is silly thinking she could beat me like that… I'll get her good next time!"

"Okay, she's crazy…" Lucy muttered weakly seeing how the lavendette handled whatever that was. She frowned slightly, she really seemed to dislike Aru, were they rivals like Natsu and Gray?

The blonde mulled in over before shaking her head, she could worry about that later. First they had to get out of the cave and investigate further to break the curse on the island.

"Can you fly us out of here, Happy?" She asked hopefully, but she had a strong feeling the cat wouldn't be able to.

"No, sorry…" He replied confirming just that, Lucy pursed her lips, what were they gonna do?

"Ooo, I can use a boost to get me high in the air!" Seraphina suggested waving her arms theatrically. "If I use my strongest one I can definitely get to the top!"

"But you wouldn't be able to take all of us," Gray pointed out. "Even one at a time would be too hard." He glanced around the room before shrugging. "We should look around down here, see what we can find."

"YEAH!" Natsu cheered. "It's a secret cave let's go exploring!"

"Uh huh!" Seraphina agreed, a wide smile on her face as she followed Natsu down the hall, ignoring the words of Gray and Lucy.

The hall was pretty plain and monotonous, just jagged purplish black rock everywhere. Seraphina frowned, was there anything even here? She continued down the path along with Natsu before they came to a clearing, and the thing in front stopped both of them in their tracks.

"Woah…"

Lucy, Gray, and Happy then came up behind them, a little bit behind since they followed them later. The trio immediately noticed the stiff position both Seraphina and Natsu were in, as well as the shocked expression on both their faces.

Seraphina masked her surprise quickly, a carefree smile taking the place of her previously agape mouth. "Wow~, that thing is huge!"

The others followed the lavendettes gaze before gasping. In front of them was a large monstrous figure encased in a huge block of ice. It's face was contorted in that of rage, instilling a small sense of uneasiness within Seraphina, as well a larger sense of fear within the other Fairy Tailer's.

"That's impossible,"

Seraphina turned to Gray who seemed shaken up, even more so than the others. His eyes were wide in shock, hands curling up into fists as his entire body shook.

"It's Deliora," he murmured walking forward to observe the demon more closely. "But how? How could this happen? What is it doing here… WHY THE HELL IS IT ON GALUNA ISLAND?!"

Lucy went over and touched Gray's shoulder reassuringly, trying to calm him down so he could explain everything he knew about the demon. Natsu and Happy shared the same look of worry as they observed Gray, they didn't see him lose his cool much and seeing him explode like this was something new.

As they questioned him Seraphina stood a little bit off to the side, observing him. Based on his reaction she was certain that he had encountered the demon before, and by the way his body tensed up he probably wasn't fond of it either.

"It's Deliora," Gray finally answered with certainty, "the Demon of Destruction."

"Demon of Construction?" Natsu asked.

" _Destruction,"_ Happy corrected with a shake of his head, for someone who had amazing hearing Natsu misheard stuff quite a bit.

Gray took another shaky breath, still staring down the demon. "But why is it here? It doesn't make any sense!"

A scuff on the ground caught Seraphina's attention, she focused behind them and heard footsteps coming closer and closer, down the same tunnel that led them here. She glanced around the room quickly before finding a pile of rocks they could hide behind until they knew who the people were.

"Ahhh, we should go hide!" The lavendette said gathering her guildmates and pushing them behind the rocks. "People are coming, we should hide so we can surprise them! Then, bang! Bang! We win!"

Lucy sweatdropped at the way Seraphina described her plan, but it made sense. The people coming could be responsible for the curse on the island. This in mind she peaked over the rocks carefully, only poking out enough to be able to get a visual at whoever was there.

Three people walked up to the spot where they had been standing before. One girl and two guys, one of whom seemed to have dog ears, dogs nose as well as a collar. Seraphina rose her brows, interesting fashion choice. The other two had blue hair, but the girls was much lighter and strangely reflective, like a mirror or the surface of water.

"Are you sure those stupid voices came from here?" The girl asked as she yawned. "You could just be imagining it," she then gave a pointed look to the dogman. "Plus I'm not sure if I trust Toby's word on anything."

"THAT'S CRUEL!" He cried out indignantly.

"I heard them too," the guy with deeper blue hair and huge eyebrows added before smirking. "Besides, I'm sure Toby's hearing is great, with those dog ears and all."

The girl smirked as well. "Yeah, how'd you get them anyway? Moon drip change you up?"

"IT'S A FASHION CHOICE YOU JERKS!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she said dismissively, "but can you shut up? We're trying to look for those voices you heard, _remember_?"

Toby whimpered but didn't say anything more. Seraphina frowned upon hearing 'moon drip', was it some kind of spell? She bet Aru knew what it was, and the thought made her smile in challenge, she'd beat that stupid moon drip for sure.

As she was lost in her thoughts a fourth figure walked into the room, another girl. She had pink hair tied in pigtails and blue eyes that were widened, as well as a sad look on her face. What was wrong with her?

"Yuka, Kaya, Toby," she sniffled, "something terrible has happened!"

"What now Sherry?" Yuka asked and Toby growled in agreement.

"Did 'The Cold Emperor' reject your love proposal?" Kaya asked placing a hand on the pinkettes shoulder. "It's okay, it was inevitable anyway."

"NO, how dare you suggest that?" Sherry demanded, seeming absolutely horrified at the possibility. "No… someone has hurt, Angelica!"

Sherry went on a tangent about how great her pet rat was, and how she was 'love'. The others seemed annoyed but didn't stop her.

Seraphina smirked mischievously. "Ooo, she loves someone!" She whispered. "This Cold Emperor guy, I hope he likes rats dressed as maids."

"Anyways," Kaya interjected cutting Sherry off, "we're wasting time, I'll do a quick scan of the room here," she then glared at Toby and Yuka, "I hope you didn't wake me up for nothing."

A magic circle then appeared in front of her and a mirror formed. Seraphina frowned wondering what she planned to do until she saw it break into smaller pieces, each one showing a different angle of the room, and they were beginning to move.

She realized immediately what she planned to do, those mirrors would reflect everything around the room and would reveal their hiding spot. She quickly motioned over to Happy and pointed to the hallway. The cat understood immediately and went off to draw the attention away.

A loud crack resonated in the hallway, and the quartet paused, confident grins on their faces as they looked in the direction of the tunnel.

"I definitely heard that," Kaya grinned with a snap of her fingers. The mirror shards moved back to where she was and were then redirected towards the hall. She and the others soon followed as well and were soon well out of sight and earshot.

"Come onnn!" Natsu whined. "We should've grabbed them and beat some answers out of 'em!"

"Not yet," Lucy replied. "We need to do more investigating first."

"That is boring, but true," Seraphina conceded. "Like who is the Cold Emperor person?" She then snorted. "Who chose his name too," she giggled, "it's almost as funny as Bobo."

"Deliora," Gray muttered. "I still don't know what anyone would want with it! And how the hell were they able to find it?!"

"Was it hidden somewhere?" Lucy asked apprehensively, still a bit weary since Gray had been completely on edge just moments before.

"It was sealed away," Gray began, "in a glacier in the Northern Continent. A decade ago this immortal demon ravaged Isvan. Countless people lost their lives. The woman, who taught me to use my magic, my master Ur, sacrificed everything to seal it away. I don't know if it has anything to do with the curse on this island, but I do know that it doesn't belong here. This Cold Emperor, we have to find out who it is. If they tarnish my master's legacy, they're going to regret the day they were born!"

Everyone stayed quiet, each gauging Gray's response differently. Seraphina then whistled softly and walked over to the large demon.

"Oof, sounds rough buddy," she commented airily, her carefree smile still on full display. "W-"

She stopped mid-sentence as she was interrupted by Gray, who was now glaring at her heatedly. Face showing a level of rage she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Do you think this is funny?" He asked calmly, but there was a very obvious undertone of anger. He then clenched his fists and raised his voice. "Do you think this some game, some sort of joke?!"

Seraphina looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, if I thought it was funny I'd laugh," she said, her smile not anywhere close to disappearing.

Gray did not take well to this and stepped closer to her, hands clenched and trembling at his sides. He knew Seraphina wasn't a very serious person and probably didn't see anything wrong, but it still pissed him off. This was Ur that he was talking about, and he wasn't about to let anyone dismiss it so easily.

"Gray, calm down," Lucy demanded grabbing a hold of his shoulder, gripping it in a way to add some sort of comfort. The ice mage glared at Seraphina, who didn't seem affected by his outburst, before focusing his attention back at the demon encased in ice in front of them.

"We need to figure out what they're doing with Deliora," he said after regaining his bearings, "this demon is dangerous, and I bet it may have something to do with the curse on the villagers."

"Yeah," Natsu agreed, taking it as an opportunity to start brawling. "Let's go find those guys!"

"I'm with you," Lucy agreed.

"Sounds like fun~" Seraphina added.

"No," Gray said sharply. "We're gonna stay here and wait."

Seraphina and the others looked at him in confusion, but the ice mage was too absorbed, staring up at Deliora.

"Wait for what?" Happy asked.

"For the moon to come out," Gray replied simply.

Seraphina rose a brow at that, what did the moon have to do with anything? She then thought it over, all the moon symbols and the entire temple dedicated to it. Another thing stuck out as well, the four people who came had said 'moon drip', and something about collecting moonlight. She frowned, the moon certainly was an important player, and she didn't like it all that much.

"The moon!?" Natsu demanded. "But it's the middle of the afternoon! Forget it, I'll die of boredom if I have to stand around here all day!"

"Why does the moon matter?" Lucy inquired, not giving Natsu's words any special attention. The pinkette frowned, he didn't like being ignored.

"I have a feeling the curse and Deliora are connected," Gray began. "And I heard those guys from before talking about moonlight."

"I heard that too…" Lucy muttered.

Seraphina pouted. "Yeah, so did I, but I'm with Natsu, I'll be so bored!"

"I'm sure you'll find something to entertain you," Gray replied icily as he walked over to the ledge closest to Deliora, his back turned to her and the others. "Since everything is funny to you anyway."

Seraphina watched him for a couple seconds with an inscrutable expression before turning back to Lucy and the others with a smile. "We're in a dark cave, we can tell spooky stories!"

Lucy smiled lightly at the suggestion before focusing her attention back on Gray before flickering her gaze to Seraphina who had already begun talking to Happy. She understood why Gray was upset at the Light mage since he had been talking about his old master and the demon Deliora and Seraphina kind of dismissed it as if it was nothing. The lavendette also didn't see anything wrong with her words and Lucy frowned at that if it were her she'd probably apologize or ask what was bothering him. She looked towards her again, Seraphina was a little bit too carefree, maybe that's why she saw nothing wrong.

Everyone was sitting down doing various things to keep them busy, Lucy and Happy listened in to Seraphina's 'scary' story, and Gray sat on the edge of the cliff next to Deliora, seemingly lost in thought. Natsu just growled, he couldn't stand to wait around all day.

"Don't just sit on your butts!" He snapped. "We've got work to do!"

A loud snore echoed throughout the room and Seraphina paused in her scary storytelling to take a glance at Natsu who had passed out on the floor.

"That sure was quick," Lucy commented.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Lucy sighed. "He's lucky, doesn't have to worry about anything but sleeping, fighting, and eating."

"Yeah, sure sounds nice," Seraphina nodded with an, unnoticeably, sad smile, "but instead there's a whole lot of other stuff, huh?"

Lucy turned to the lavendette with a raised brow. "No offense, but you don't seem to worry about much stuff either."

"Haha, what?" She asked playfully. "Of course I do! I worry about how many cinnamon rolls I can eat without turning into one!"

"That counts as eating," Lucy pointed out and Seraphina raised her finger before frowning, she was right.

The blonde then sighed. "I know I agreed to wait, but this is so boring~"

"Yeah…" Seraphina trailed off, there wasn't much to do in this barren cave. She looked at Natsu who was passed out on the floor and then to Gray who was sitting near Deliora, most likely lost in his thoughts regarding the demon.

 _I'm sure you'll find a way to entertain yourself since everything is funny to you anyway._

She frowned hearing Gray's words replay in her head. She didn't find everything funny, and she didn't understand what made him upset with her in the first place. Maybe it was the way she spoke, but that didn't really make sense since she was always like that.

She tapped her nails against the ground, the impact echoing softly in the hollow cave. She did try to brush things off as a joke, but some things weren't funny, she surely understood that. Staring at Gray she narrowed her eyes softly, it didn't matter to her. She'd rather him and everyone else believe she was happy and carefree than the true alternative.

Lucy heaved another loud sigh, bored out of her mind. She slumped over with her head in her hand before she jumped up in excitement. "Ooo, I know!"

Seraphina turned to the blonde curiously watching as she pulled out a silver gate key, what was she gonna do now?

"Open, Gate of the Harp Constellation: Lyra!"

An overly happy celestial spirit arrived, reminding Seraphina of herself based on how cheery she seemed. She had on a blue and pink dress that seemed like something a person a nursery rhyme would wear, like Little Bo Peep or something. But on her back were small angelic wings and she carried a large blue harp.

"Oh wow~" she exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in forever, Lucy!"

"Hey, Lyra!" Lucy greeted her cheerfully.

"Say, how come you never call me anymore?" Lyra demanded with a childish pout. "It's not fair~! I'd _love_ to help you out, but you ignore me- meanie!"

Seraphina blinked, this girl acted exactly like her, even down to the meanie.

"Meanie, huh?" Lucy asked stealing a glance at a certain lavendette who used that word often. "You're the one who told me you're available only 3 days a month."

"Are you sure?" Lyra asked while frowning. "That doesn't sound right!"

"Great," Happy muttered, "another weirdo."

"So what do you want me to sing? Any requests?"

"Nope," Lucy replied leaning as comfortably as she could on her rock. "Whatever you want."

"Do you know any songs about fish?" Happy asked hopefully.

"Hmm, or about cinnamon rolls?" Seraphina added dreamily.

"Kay!" Lyra shouted with a thumbs up and Seraphina blinked wondering what she meant, was she going to combine a song about fish _and_ cinnamon rolls?

"I've got a song you're gonna love, Lucy!"

"Lyra has the most beautiful singing voice," Lucy commented with a smile. "Anything she sings is amazing!"

Happy didn't seem convinced. "Mira's a singer too you know, and she sings songs about fish for me."

Lyra just smiled widely, placing her head on the rim of the harp her fingers strummed the instrument, and soon words formed a beautiful melody, one that Seraphina was all too familiar with.

At first, she was unsure since whenever she heard the song it was in another language, that of her mother's native tongue, but the words translated perfectly, as well as the melody. She froze in her spot, staring at the floor as her mind drove her thoughts to the past.

* * *

A young girl sat on the ground playing with her stuffed dolls as a taller figure sat above her, fingers moving swiftly throughout the girl's curly hair. Holding strands together she placed and fixed two braids, small flyaways swinging in her face. After she was done the girl stared up at the woman with a smile.

"Thanks, mommy!"

She smiled down at her child before ruffling her hair. "It's my pleasure Seraphina, anything for you sweetie!"

"Anything mommy?" she asked with a cheeky grin to which she nodded. "Then sing for me!"

"You want me to sing?" Her mother asked. "Why don't you sing for me?"

"But you sing better mommy!"

The older woman grinned and lifted her child's chin, smiling at her sweetly. "How about we do it together then?"

"Yes!" Seraphina agreed, immediately jumping at the chance. Anything to hear her mothers sweet singing voice, even as a child she was pretty good too, but she didn't hold a candle to her moms sweet and soothing tone.

Her mother nodded and began the song, one the Seraphina recognized and was quite fond of. She jumped up with a large grin on her face as she soon joined her.

" _Words are born into air_

 _And quickly fade out in the wind_

 _But they find there way inside you_

 _Where they live on forever more_

 _When the skies are dark and full of rain_

 _Look inside your heart_

 _Light, so warm and all the glow_

 _Shining just like the sun_

 _You can see just how much you've grown_

 _How strong you are_

 _Love will open up to you_

 _And it starts from the day from the day you first heard those words_

 _Ooooooh"_

The song ended and both Seraphina and her mom stared at each other lovingly, happy moments weren't rare when they were together. Seraphina grinned and gave her mother the biggest hug her small frame could allow her, she loved her mother, and nothing sad could ever happen as long as they were together.

* * *

A small smile ghosted the edges of Seraphina's lips as the song and her flashback came to an end, her mother… she never had any bad memories with her, it was too bad their time spent together was too short.

She was actually happy when Lyra ended her song, nothing bad came of it and she relived one of her favorite memories with her mother, however, just as Lyra hummed the last verse everything came to a screeching halt.

The dark cave around her disappeared and all she could see was the exterior of a home, one that seemed warm and cozy. The fireplace emitting some smoke out of the chimney and encasing the entire room in an orange-hued warmth.

On the inside, a family of four was sitting peacefully, and a warm hum was reverberating through the room. The mother sang to the entire family, words sweet and soft, calming the young kid's cries and helping her husband to relax as well.

The two of them looked at each other lovingly before sharing a short sweet kiss. They placed their kids in their rooms watching them sleep with such an intense feeling of fondness. The house was peaceful, life was perfect, for only a moment too long.

Seconds later the door busted open, and screams filled the rooms of the home. There was a brief protest, a small frame of time they fought to get away, but to no avail.

Soon the floors were covered in blood, all but the youngest child lay on the floor, dead. She cried pushing her parents and older brother, hoping that they'd respond, but they couldn't.

Clipped orders from a tall man in a dark cloak forced the child to come, albeit completely in fear. All living things were supposed to leave, and leave they did, except one.

A younger Seraphina stared at the scene in front of her before collapsing to her knees. Tears pricked in the corner of her eyes before steadily streaming down her face, her hands covered her mouth, attempting to muffle her sobs as she came to a horrid realization… _she_ _did_ _that_.

* * *

 **And there's the end of this chapter! (the one i promised would be out so long ago… but, haha, whoops)**

 **honestly, idk it takes me forever bcz i always feel like they aren't good enough so i end up rewriting and rewriting and rewriting. I'm also in the midst of planning a lot of the original arcs and more slight plot changes to make this story more dynamic and make seraphina stand out a lot more, after galuna island there will be a mini-arc (just a job) for fun and to break up the monotony of the story, so def looking forward to that!**

 **I'm also looking forward to the more exciting arcs! what were y'alls favorite arcs? i think mine was the oracion seis, but i also really enjoyed tartarus and (an unpopular opinion) alvarez, but i HATED the way the series ended. reimuscarlets fav is edolas, ik a lot of people like that one as well. sooooo, anyway comment your favorite arcs and why you liked them! i think it's always interesting to see/hear everyones favorites bcz it rlly does show how different tastes can be!**

 **alsoooo it might be early for this lol, but if you have any ideas you'd like to see in the story pm me or comment, it would be really, really, cool to see what you guys have in mind!**

 **thanks so much for reading! and i hope you enjoyed this chapter, i liked it just bcz gray got mad at seraphina, lol, i'm crazy i know, buttt idk it shows she isn't perfect.**

 **and again! thank you for reading xxx, can't wait to see you again soon!**


	11. Moon Drip

Silence had fallen upon the Fairy Tailers after they decided to get some sleep since it would be the least boring way to wait for night to fall, and they were bound to be up for a while so they definitely needed the rest.

Every member but one in their small group slept peacefully. Although she agreed getting some rest was the best course of action, Seraphina sat off to the side of the sleeping mages with her head resting on her knees. Her eyes carried a faraway look while staring at a random spot in the room surrounding her.

The silence in the room had been comforting at first, as it was nice to have a few moments of tranquility, something that had become very scarce in her life. However, it being dragged out for hours was bothering Seraphina. Prolonged silence would make her reflect on things, make her remember stuff that she hoped to forget, neither of which she was fond of doing.

She frowned, it seemed everything could hold a negative implication in her life. Even that stupid _song_ made her remember something horrible.

A teasing voice then rang out in her head. _It's because you're such a terrible person…_

Seraphina heaved a heavy sigh and leaned forward a with a bitter smile gracing her lips. She's long accepted this fact, but still flinches whenever it crosses her mind.

She looks up and sighs. "No doubt there…"

She ruminated in the silence faintly noticing how the room represented her emotions. Dark and sullen, but hidden by the many twists and turns of the cave, while hers were hidden by her cheery facade.

 _Huh, Lucy mentioned she liked writing, right? Maybe she would like that._

As she mockingly applauded herself for how poetic that revelation was, a small tremor ran through the ground.

It was almost unnoticeable at first, making Seraphina frown and wonder if she really should have gotten some rest, before the ground shook even harder. Strong enough that rubble and stalactites fell from the ceiling in response to the massive vibrations.

"Huh, what the heck?" Seraphina murmured staring up at the ceiling the others all woke with a jolt and looked as confused as her.

"Woah, it's the pretty purple light!" She realized before frowning. "But it _is_ the moon, and why is it shining on the demon dude? That's probably not good…"

"What's going on?" Happy asked, a very obvious hint of fear in his voice. "I'm getting scared Gray…"

The ice mage didn't reply, his attention focused on the ice encasing Deliora. His eyes traveled upward to the purple beam of light honing in on it. Dread settled in his stomach and he roughly swallowed.

"Let's go!" He finally said, his voice strained. "We have to find out where the lights coming from!"

"Aye!"

All five of them quickly left the cave, with Gray leading the pack. They went up the set of stairs that the weird quartet from before had used. Seraphina had watched them to find out where they had come from as well make sure that they didn't come back where the demon was. She considered following them, but Gray said to wait it out.

Plus, her just abandoning them like that would be a meanie move on her part.

They made it up to the temple where they had fallen from above and Seraphina wrinkled her nose at all the moon decor still up, however, that was the least of their worries. Shining up from the ceiling and through the floor was the same purple beam of light shining on the demon.

"No fair~" Seraphina whined. "My light can't go through the ground like that!"

"That's what you're worrying about?" Lucy demanded.

"Why is someone casting a spell inside this old temple?" Gray asked.

"Especially one with the moon," Seraphina pouted, "I don't like how much the moon is involved, moon island, moon temple, and weird but pretty purple moonlight… this is so weird, why does Aru get to be so important?!"

"Just when I thought you were on to something…" Lucy murmured with a shake of her head, she then gripped her fist determinedly. "Well, we aren't gonna get anything just standing around here!"

"You're right," Natsu agreed, "the lights coming from up top, lets go!"

They continued their trek up the steps getting to the top of the temple in no time. There they found a somewhat large group of people all gathered in a circle and chanting, in an ancient language most likely as none of them could understand what they were saying. Their chants were most likely what was bringing the purple moonlight from the moon all the way down to the demon below.

"The moon…" Gray muttered.

"It looks like those robed freaks are chanting something to collect the moonlight," Natsu commented.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed. "To shine it on Deliora… but what for?"

"Probably some evilllll plan," Seraphina whispered. "They're gonna try and take over the world because they're bad people… but we're here to save the day~!"

"Aye!"

"It's a spell called Moon Drip,"

Seraphina blinked and turned at the familiar voice, and she was surprised to see the Little Bo Peep spirit from before. She frowned, wasn't she supposed to go back to the Celestial world?

"What are you still doing here?!" Lucy demanded and Seraphina nodded, glad she wasn't the only confused one.

Lyra paid no mind to Lucy's outburst, just leaning closer to the broken wall they were hiding behind. "Ahhhh, that's what they're trying to do…"

Seraphina turned to her curiously, as did everyone else.

Silence.

Lucy sighed. " _Well_ , fill us in, tease."

"They're using the moon drip spell to melt the ice around that demon underground," she elaborated. "So they can resurrect it."

"Ahh, so what they're chanting is the spell?" Seraphina asked and Lyra nodded.

"Yup! It's in an old language, but time is different for us Celestial spirits, so it's not too long for us!"

"Good to know!" Seraphina replied before quietly backing away. The others whisper-yelled in argument about the spell, but she had her eyes fixed on the group of people performing the spell.

 _Well, if they're not chanting, that means no dangerous demon can wake up._

She slipped away quickly and discreetly, the others were too busy in their own conversation to even notice her disappearance. Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu's brash nature before elbowing him so that he wouldn't try anything.

"Hold it," she demanded, "someone's coming this way."

And she was right as a tall guy in armor and the four weirdos from before came into view. The latter didn't seem very happy, especially the girl with the reflective hair. She practically _radiated_ unhappiness, making her stick out even without the strange holographic clothes.

Now that Seraphina got a good look at her, she found this girl even more odd. She wore a white, long sleeved crop top that flared near the wrists and had a high collar. The garment looked solid, like armor, but it was one piece and shifted through a rainbow of colors every time she moved. Underneath she wore a short white dress with a utility belt hung on her hips, and top tights that seemed to be made of the same reflective material.

"I can't believe you stupid idiots woke me up for nothing!" She seethed before turning to Toby with a murderous expression written clearly across her face. "I should rip those good for nothing ears out!"

Toby whimpered and hid behind Yuka who just continued forward, not comforting him whatsoever. "Calm down Kaya, we'd rather check and ensure there were no intruders then we don't and there are some."

"Still, your lazy asses couldn't get up and do it without me?" She jeered. "Cause if you can't that's some bullshit, go cry for your mommies if you want someone holding your hand 24/7, I'm not doing that for you."

"Well, she's intense…" Lucy muttered as she watched Toby start to cry comedically while Kaya threatened to beat his ass if he didn't shut up.

"I want to fight her!" Natsu declared a fist already lit with fire, Lucy sighed expecting this from him.

"Cool it, you idiot," Gray demanded, he then frowned… it was too quiet and they were missing one usually teasing and excited voice. "Where the hell is Seraphina?"

"She was just here a second ago!" Lucy whisper-shouted as she whipped her head around looking for the lavendette, could she have just disappeared?

"That idiot," Gray muttered as he looked around as well. There was no way she went far, but why'd she leave in the first place?

"Her scent isn't gone," Natsu added as he sniffed the air.

"Ooo, it's the weird love lady from before," Happy cut in causing their attention to focus back on the task on hand, they could worry about her later.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news, Cold Emperor," Sherry began sullenly, "we thought we had some intruders during the day, but it seems they got away somehow. I cannot speak of love in this situation."

The man turned to her, mildly interested. "Intruders?"

Gray tensed and his eyes widened.

He was sure he recognized the voice under the mask… but there was no way it was him…

"Has Deliora been awakened yet?"

Sherry turned to him and nodded reassuringly. "It should be later tonight or tomorrow."

"WHICH ONE, GIRL?" Toby demanded before he was socked in the face.

"IF SHE GIVES TWO OPTIONS SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHICH ONE OF THEM!" Kaya shouted with a clenched fist before sighing. "Why are you such a fucking idiot?"

"I'm not…" Toby whimpered weakly. Kaya looked him dead in the eye with the same murderous expression from before.

"What was that?"

"I'M SORRYYYY!"

"The time has almost come," the Cold Emperor voiced, completely unfazed by his underlings outbursts, "if you see those intruders again, kill them. I don't want anyone interfering with my plans."

Well, this Cold Emperor guy certainly took 'cold' to a whole new level. Anyone who could order a death that easily… well that didn't sit nicely with Seraphina.

 _Ha, you should have no problem with it_ , a sharp voice rang out through her head.

She told it to shut up.

"They must have been the villagers," Sherry said coming to a false realization, "they're the only other people on the island."

"So now those loser wanna mess with us?" Kaya asked cracking her knuckles.

"Well then, eradicate the village," the Cold Emperor ordered.

All four of them readily agreed which really turned Seraphina's stomach. How could anyone agree to murder innocent people… not even that, but willingly…

"It's a shame there has to be bloodshed," the Cold Emperor said and from under his mask Seraphina was willing to bet he was smirking, not so apologetic, huh?

She took this as a chance to come out of her hiding spot, a bush near the people in robes chanting.

"Wellllll, you don't really sound like you think it's a shame," Seraphina interjected, "but who knows?" she then walked to where all the masked people were. "Woah! Your light is so pretty, but wanna see a better one?"

She smirked before panning her arms out, flashes of light bursting out from her fingertips. "Flash Mob: Piercing Rays!"

The spell cut through the circle causing a small moment of panic and disorder as all the people stumbled around confused. Seraphina took a step back and stared the Cold Emperor and his flunkies straight in the eyes with a wide smile.

"See don't tell anyone, but I don't really like demons… they're kinda scary you know? So I don't really want to see the one downstairs come to life," she began as she walked closer and closer, "alsooo, killing people isn't cool buddy! What did those villagers ever do to you?"

"One light wizard is the intruder?" Kaya asked before scoffing. "Well then, can I take out the trash, Cold Emperor?"

"But how will you take out yourself?" Seraphina pondered with a smile that was anything but innocent. "Can you teach me how?"

Kaya's hazel eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm going to make you regret those words," she then smirked, "and asking me to teach you… isn't that implying you're a loser yourself?"

"Haha, I guess so, huh?" she replied. "But come on! Let's see what you got!"

"I can't let her have all the fun!" Natsu shouted before jumping out from behind the wall, Lucy sighed, having fun was what he was worrying about?

"It's not just her," Natsu began as he shot out a ball of fire which burst up in the air, making his whole introduction much more dramatic. "We're the intruders you're after!"

Kaya grit her teeth and stepped back a little bit, not expecting the sudden arrival of more wizards. She wasn't very deterred though, there were only four of them, they could take them out easy.

"I know that mark!" Sherry gasped, "they're from Fairy Tail!"

"Interesting," Yuka muttered. "The villagers must've gone to the magical guilds for help."

"And they go to Fairy Tail?" Kaya rolled her eyes, "the only help they'll get is having their village destroyed."

"No, we're very good at beating bad people like you!" Seraphina replied before grinning, "we're actually _fairy_ good, hehe."

Seraphina seemed proud with her pun, but everyone else hung their heads, either in annoyance or embarrassment. Kaya gripped her hands into fists and sighed.

"I'm going to kill this girl…"

She stepped forward ready to do just that but the Cold Emperor waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about them, go eradicate the village."

All four of his underlings nodded immediately, and Seraphina frowned. Again, how could they agree so willingly? These people's lives, and they were willing to take them just like that… it was sickening.

The Cold Emperor regarded them with what Seraphina imagined to be a blank stare. "Anyone who stands in my way either deliberately or not is my enemy."

"SAY WHAT?"

Seraphina pursed her lips. "That's a bit much… don't 'cha think?"

Gray didn't reply, but his livid expression said enough. He rushed forward, even overtaking Natsu who had started running before him.

"Why you-!" He began as he slammed his hands into the ground. "Stop this crazy ceremony, right now!"

From where his hands hit the ground ice spikes began forming, rushing forward to where the Cold Emperor and his flunkies were standing. The latter jumped back avoiding the attack entirely, the former did just the same, but he also took to counter it. He pulled out a single hand and Seraphina could see the cold mist emanating off of it which confused her, was he using the same magic as Gray? And if so why was he only using one hand while Gray always used two?

She got the answer to her first question soon enough as the Cold Emperor used the same attack as Gray. The two met in the middle before crashing into each other, causing small specks of ice to shower over the wizards.

"Lyon," Gray growled with intense animosity and the others could determine two things, one that he knew him, and that he didn't like him.

" _How could you_?" He demanded, pain laced in his voice, "do you know what you're doing?"

Lyon merely smirked, not taking Gray's anger towards him seriously at all. "Oh, Gray, it's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

Gray wasn't having any it, his body trembling in anger and betrayal. " _Why_ would you try to revive Deliora?!"

Lyon ignored his question once more, still bearing the same uncaring smirk. "To think you were one of the wizards called to this island to help those _poor_ villagers," he began in a tone that was very obviously mocking. "Did you come knowing you would find me? Or is this just mere coincidence? Not that it makes any difference to me." He scoffed.

Gray glared at him while Lyon's associates seemed largely unbothered.

"Well, you seem to know pretty boy," Kaya commented and Yuka nodded in agreement.

"An acquaintance of yours, Cold Emperor?"

"Do as you were ordered," Lyon replied smoothly, "I can handle the intruders on my own."

"Yes sir!" All of them replied, well expect Kaya. The bluenette rolled her eyes and flicked her hand in a mocking salute.

"Ah ah ah," Seraphina tutted. "You're not getting away!"

She rushed forward quickly, aided by the speed of her Flash magic. Natsu ran forward as well, but since he wasn't as fast he got caught by Lyon's spell, which immediately began freezing him.

"That doesn't look good," Seraphina murmured before shrugging it off easily, he'd be able to melt that ice.

Lyon's underlings were all about to board Angelica, Kaya being the last one to get on. Yuka then frowned and stared at something in the short distance, something that seemed to be getting closer at an alarmingly fast rate.

"What is that?" he questioned.

Kaya turned, wondering what he was referring to before she rolled her eyes.

"He'll take care of it huh?" she mocked with a shake of her head. A tall mirror appeared in front of her, "guess he let one slip away."

"I suppose you'll be taking care of her?"

"Of course," she snorted. "Your lazy asses can't do anything without supervision, plus she's annoying as fuck."

She then thrust her hand forward which sent her mirror flying forward as well, heading straight towards Seraphina. Kaya waved her hand up, signalling for them to get a move on. Sherry nodded and coaxed Angelica to begin flying. The rat complied immediately and began spinning its tail, which brought her up into the sky.

Seeing that they were starting to get away Seraphina used another boost of magic to try to get there in time, but she noticed something was wrong. Why was she running towards herself?

She frowned, and the image mirrored her action, she gasped in realization. Mirrors! One of Lyon's subordinates used that kind of magic, and it was heading straight for her. What was it going to do though? Show her in great detail where all her split ends were?

She got her answer almost immediately, and not in the form of a verbal explanation. The mirror crashed into her and when she thought it would break into a million pieces and she'd be covered in a million cuts, there was nothing.

She blinked and realized that she was still in the same spot… wait no. She was looking in the opposite direction than she was facing before. She frowned and attempted to look down at her hands but saw she couldn't move at all. At this her heart rate increased rapidly as she tried again and again to move, but no dice.

"Sorry, hun, can't really move in that," Kaya said snarkily as she came into her line of sight, "if you get trapped in my mirrors, well good luck getting out."

The bluenette shot a glance over her shoulder and Seraphina followed her gaze wondering what she was looking at. She saw Gray, Lyon, and Natsu, but the latter was trapped, much like her, but instead of a mirror in a ball of ice. She then raised her eyebrows when Gray kicked him over the mountain, though she didn't know why she was surprised. That amount of damage would probably equate to that of a single day's fighting for them.

Kaya then turned back towards her and snapped her fingers, and the world surrounding Seraphina turned black for a split second before her sight was restored.

With her limited field of vision Seraphina could barely make out the temples bottom next to her. That meant she must've been moved from their original spot at the top. She frowned wondering if she could talk about through the mirror, but soon felt as if it disappeared.

Her feeling wasn't just a feeling, and it turned out the mirror around her disappeared, causing her to topple onto the ground.

"Owie…" she murmured rubbing her forehead, a single moment passed before she stood up abruptly. "Yoo-hoo~, mirror girl?"

"Names Kaya," she replied simply. "And I don't know if you're blind, but I'm right behind you."

Seraphina frowned as she was unable to smell her. She turned around to see the bluenette step out of a mirror as it disappeared behind her.

"Wowza, that's cool, how do you not get stuck in your own mirrors though?"

Kaya frowned at her, raising an eyebrow with an expression of pure annoyance. "I don't know if you're acting like an idiot on purpose… but it's not cute. How the hell would I get trapped in my own mirrors? It's _my_ magic."

"Well in all the movie lacrima's I've seen all the people who use mirrors for stuff end up getting stuck in them!" Seraphina argued. "So I think it's not _that_ dumb of a question."

"Whatever," Kaya scoffed before a grin spread across her face. She raised her arms and a mirror materialized in behind her before breaking into a bunch of mini ones, each reflecting her image from a different angle, creating a weird kaleidoscopic effect.

"The Cold Emperor will take care of pretty boy quickly, I'll be sure to extend the same courtesy towards you."

With that she thrust her hands forward, her mirrors mimicking the path of her movement and heading straight towards Seraphina. The lavendette grinned and acted quickly in response, weaving around each piece with relative ease.

"Ohh, you think Gray is pretty?" She asked teasingly. "I'll be sure to tell him when he beats the 'Cold Emperors' butt!"

Kaya smirked. "Yeah, good luck with that, and don't forget- you gotta beat me too."

"That shouldn't be a problem either," Seraphina replied. "Trust me."

Those words in mind she was soon surrounded in purple light, using her magic to increase her speed. She rushed forward, heading right for Kaya whose eyes widened in surprise. How was she able to move that fast? Was it a part of her magic?

She had no time to ponder on it as she raised her arms quickly to block Seraphina's curled fist. The lavendette jumped back a bit with the impact but rushed forward once again, leg raised in a roundhouse kick. Kaya took the hit but struck back quickly with a punch to the jaw, she narrowed her eyes before opening her palm.

"Mirror Magic: Kaleidoscope!"

Seraphina looked down and jumped back immediately, narrowing avoiding touching a mirror that had formed at her feet. It seemed to be a good thing that she did since it popped up, walls made out of mirrors forming and enclosing what would have been her inside. She sighed in relief before frowning preparing to counter with an attack of her own.

"Hmm, seems like you're not an everyday light mage," Kaya commented rubbing her forearm which she had used to block Seraphina's kick. "Your magic makes you faster as well, but definitely not as fast as wizards whose magic uses speed exclusively."

"Yup!" Seraphina agreed. "But I don't need to be lightning fast to beat you! I'm from Fairy Tail, and we never, ever lose to bad meanies. And since I'm me I won't let you kill the villagers who did nothing wrong."

"Well, isn't your moral compass strong?" Kaya asked mockingly. "They're the ones who went to the magic council? And for what? We left them be, and we left them alone too."

Her eyes then narrowed dangerously. "Besides, you and those villagers can never understand the reason we are doing this, so you should just get out of out way."

Kaya's hands were clenched at her sides, and she regarded Seraphina with the same deadly tone that was in her voice. The lavendette wasn't fazed, her usual grin on wide display as she stayed prepared for any sudden attack.

"Sorry, think I'll stay," she replied. "And maybe if you told them they would help you out, and you'd make new friends!"

Kaya stared at her with a blank expression. "You're annoying as hell, holy shit."

Seraphina stuck her tongue out playfully. "Hehe, I get that a lot."

"Yeah," Kaya said raising her hands slowly. "I can fucking see that, but don't worry I'll be shutting you up soon enough."

"Good luck~" Seraphina giggled as she took a step forward. They both regarded each other for a few seconds before they ran forward.

"Flash Beam-"

"Mirror Magic-"

 _Boom!_

A somewhat large crash interrupted them and both their magic spells faded away. Both Seraphina and Kaya glanced around in confusion wondering what had interrupted them.

Kaya found it first, a smirk spreading on her lips. So she was right, he took care of pretty boy no problem, and pretty fast too considering she hadn't shut up the annoying lavendette.

"So, you were saying you'd beat me right?"

Seraphina frowned and turned to Kaya, what brought that question on, plus didn't she just answer it?

She simply shook her head, bad people monologued forever, always wanting to seem in control or whatever.

"Ha, of course!"

"Well, not sure I believe that anymore," she laughed, "especially since your first statement turned out to be _completely_ wrong."

Her brows creased in extreme confusion, first statement? What did she mean?

Seraphina slowly followed her gaze before reaching what the bluenettes eyes had fallen upon, and what she saw caused hers to widen in shock.

Laying in a pile of rock behind them was a figure all too familiar to her, pale skin, deep blue hair, and that build… there was no way but at the same time was the only possible answer.

"Gray?!"

* * *

 **haha, its been forever**

 **hi**

 **i have a valid reason for my delay, i mean kinda.**

 **i've been revamping and rewriting some stuff, just to make everything flow better, and i think (know) my writing is NOT perfect, so i want to fix everything, and yeah... idk**

 **sorry :/**


	12. Pre-Battling

A momentarily look of shock took form on Seraphina's face, The Cold Emperor beat Gray? There was no way. She frowned at the thought, he wouldn't be defeated easily, but he definitely knew the guy, Lyon… maybe their past wasn't good and he used that against him. Her lips curled up passively, she knew for sure that tactic would work on her if anyone from her own past showed up.

Suddenly she remembered where she was and quickly masked her face before turning to her opponent. Kaya was standing there with a smug look on her face, hazel eyes gleaming with glee. Seraphina smiled as well knowing that she definitely thought they had won. However, there was no way she was going to let that happen.

"So, is there any reason why you're so happy?" Seraphina asked cheerfully, "because I didn't know that getting your butt kicked would make you so cheerful!"

Kaya rolled her eyes, something she seemed to do often. "You fairies are all talk and no action, huh?" She claimed more than asked. "Pretty boy definitely thought he was going to win, guess that didn't work out for him, huh?"

"Ahaha, you know I think that's actually so funny!" Seraphina giggled. Upon seeing Kaya's confused expression she laughed and elaborated further. "Everyone always seems to talk bad about Fairy Tail, but at the same time they really seem to forget that we're the best guild in Fiore!"

She then spread her arms dramatically and punched the air. "And we always beat the baddies, pow-pow!"

Kaya rolled her eyes once again. "Yeah, right, let's see what you can actually do!"

Seraphina grinned. "Okay, but you may want to look above you!"

"Hah?"

Kaya cocked her head up almost immediately, looking around wildly for anything that could possibly cause her harm. Had she cast some spell when she wasn't paying attention?

"Wh-?"

Kaya looked back down, wide eyes frantically searching for her opponent, scowling all the while for having fallen for such a cheap trick. A childish one at that. Not even having a chance to recollect herself, a blur of lavender crossed her vision and a fist collided with her stomach.

"Grk!" A grunt escaped her as she staggered. With Kayas defenses weakened, Seraphina appeared behind the mirror mage with her hands clasped tightly above her, before slamming them down on the girls head. Kaya staggered before keening forward and landing on the ground with a dull thud.

A heavy sigh was released from Seraphina's lips as she looked down at her defeated opponent. Traveling as fast as she just did was incredibly draining, but it was necessary in order to defeat Kaya as quick as possible, as the bluenette had no time to react.

"Haha, well I still win~!" the lavendette declared passively. She stood in place for a couple moments biting on the inside of her lip before she remembered all that had just happened.

Shaking her head and bringing herself to focus she turned to the edge of the mountain where Gray had fallen down. He was still laying down on the ground so she rushed over in order to check if he was okay.

"Oof, you got messed up, huh, can you even get up?"

Gray was completely unresponsive for a couple moments but he finally stirred.

"S-seraphina?"

She smiled widely in response. "Well, glad to see that you're conscious, but still not in the greatest condition, huh?"

With that, she went to help him stand up, but Gray shrugged her off.

"I can stand."

He struggled to his feet and she smiled softly knowing that his pride was definitely what made him decline the assistance. But, that couldn't really be helped, Gray did have an ego.

"Where's Lyon?" Gray asked.

"Well, he did throw you off a mountain so he could be at the top of that," Seraphina replied. She looked up at the top, there wasn't really a point in going there. Even if Lyon was there it seemed he and Gray had some personal problems, which would most likely make him mad if she were to try and fight him. Also with him in this condition it wouldn't be good, he needed some medical help.

"I nee- agh,"

Seraphina quickly grabbed onto Gray's shirt in order to keep him up. She grunted a bit while attempting to pick him up, completely limp boys were heavy.

"Yeah, you need to go get bandaged up, huh?" Seraphina continued for him. "Come on, we'll go back to the village, we need to meet up with the others and Lyon's other flunkies will be there."

Gray didn't say anything, but even if he didn't agree there wasn't much he could do in protest. With that in mind, she positioned him in a way that made it easy to carry him. His left arm around her shoulders and holding him up by his chest.

"Okay, are you ready to go on a trip?" Seraphina grinned, Gray gave no response; which was expected, but what he said next wasn't.

"I had no right, no right at all to be telling Natsu that he couldn't go on that job." he began. "I'm just as bad as him, no, worse."

The lavendette frowned while glancing at him, she wasn't very good at dealing with emotional situations, as if him flipping out on her earlier didn't make that obvious enough.

She then felt something wet fall on her shoulder, confusing since there wasn't a single sign of rain at all. Turning around she saw that rain wasn't the cause of that at all, instead, it was the tears silently slipping out of Gray's eyes as his teeth were grit in obvious pain.

Normally when situations got tense or emotional she'd try and change the topic fast so she wouldn't have to deal with it. But, strangely enough, she felt like she couldn't right now.

"Soooo, do you wanna talk about your feelings or something?" She asked feeling weirdly awkward about the whole thing. That was surely going to get someone to explain, _especially_ someone generally closed off; like Gray.

The ice mage stiffened and immediately wiped any tears from his eyes quickly. "No, why would I want to do that?"

"Well, you were crying," Seraphina pointed out simply a small smile gracing her lips. "And you basically said you weren't better than Natsu which you would never do."

"I wasn't crying," he grit out, clearly resisting the urge to add on an insult, "And I only said I had no right to tell him not to do something."

"Well, okurrrr then." Seraphina obliged with a slight frown deciding to keep it at that.

They walked on in silence after that, well Seraphina walked and dragged Gray around because he was essentially down for the count. Which he was upset about, he let Lyon get to him and that was the only reason he lost their fight. Next time he wouldn't hesitate, he needed to win; for Ur's sake.

* * *

At the foot of the mountain of the moon temple Kaya remained on the ground, clearly defeated in battle. It was completely silent until she shot up from the ground with a murderous growl, completely awake now and obviously upset.

A mirror formed at her feet before shattering into a million pieces and impaling the area surrounding her. She clenched her fists and frowned, her eyes set afire with a deadly glint.

"Oh, she's _so_ going to get it."

* * *

Lucy looked at the pitfall trap made before her and smiled, this trap was going to work perfectly. The attackers would try to come in and BAM, they'd fall down and then they'd be able to apprehend them easily!

She grinned if this worked that basically would mean she defeated them on her own and that S-Class title would totally be hers.

"Lucy…"

The blonde sighed knowing that whatever the blue cat was about to say was going to bother her, but she wouldn't let it get to her.

"Yes, Happy?"

"I'm afraid to break it to you, but I'm afraid you might be… stupid."

"Gee thanks!"

"It's just the trap is the oldest trick in the book, if they fall for it they're even dumber than you!"

"Yeah."

"That's true."

"I have to concur."

"You too!" Lucy demanded as she stared at Virgo. The pink haired maiden always took her side on everything, why not this?

"Pssh, whatever," she said. "You'll see, my trap will work perfectly."

"Ms. Lucy! There's someone coming!"

 _Perfect_ , the blonde thought. "Open the gate!"

The guards began to open the large gate at the entrance of the village. Everyone watched in mostly worried anticipation as a figure got closer and closer to the village.

"Hey, is everyone okay!"

Lucy blinked. Why was that voice so familiar, and why would their opponents be asking if everyone was okay?

As the figure lumbered closer she hung her head. "Natsu?!"

"Are you guys all okay?"

"STOP NATSU! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

"What?" he asked, why was Lucy being so weird.

"JUST STOP PLEASE!"

The pinkette frowned and then stopped right at the entrance to the village. Which elicited a sigh of relief from everyone.

He then looked at the ground and frowned. "What's with the grass?"

"NO, DON'T" Lucy tried to warn him but it was too late, the pinkette took a step forward and immediately fell due to the trap.

"Very funny," Natsu grumbled. "But we don't have the time to be playing practical jokes on each other!"

Happy sighed disappointedly. "Don't blame me it was all Lucy's dumb idea."

"I SHOULD'VE KNOWN"

"It wasn't a joke it was a trap!"

"I'm glad you're okay though!" Happy said. "I was worried about you!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "But I haven't seen Gray or Seraphina, have you?"

"No, last time we saw Gray was when he was fighting the Cold Emperor, and I think Seraphina went after those other wizards."

"Well, I hope they're okay. Maybe they defeated them and that's why they haven't come here yet." Lucy suggested.

"Or maybe they're still fighting," Natsu realized. "We should go and help them, I never even got to punch the Cold Emperor!"

"We probably should go and check to see if they're okay," Lucy agreed. "But we also have to protect the villagers. I think they can handle themselves, for now, the villagers have no one but us to protect them."

"Hmpf, fine." Natsu agreed.

"Looks like we can do both!" Happy cut in. "Here they come!"

"Hello people!" Seraphina greeted excitedly. "We are back so pleaseeee leave the gate open!"

"Uh oh, Gray doesn't look too good." Happy noticed as the pair came close to the village.

"Yeah…" Lucy agreed. "Maybe the fight didn't go too well."

"You're right, it didn't," Seraphina answered from the entrance. She frowned as she looked down at the ground. "Why is there a hole? Ooo, did you make a pitfall trap that's such a cool idea!"

"See, at least _someone_ appreciates my talent!" Lucy replied snarkily.

"Gray's hurt and all you care about is your trap?" Happy asked before shaking his head sadly. "Nice to see where your priorities are."

"What! No, I didn't mean it like that!"

Seraphina set Gray down on the ground gently and looked at him with a concerned expression. He was completely out now, but hopefully, he'd wake up soon. They still hadn't completed the mission, and him knowing The Cold Emperor could be really important to doing that. It would also suck if he was hurt that severely too.

Looking up at everyone else though she pursed her lips in confusion. "So why haven't Lyon's duckies made it here yet? I took care of Kaya, but the others should've been here already."

"Yeah…" Natsu frowned realizing that too. "And my iceberg and you carrying Gray slowed us down."

"Hmm," Seraphina hummed in thought before jumping up. "OOO, I know! It's because they know how strong and amazing we are so they're too scared to even face us."

"I don't think that's it," Lucy muttered before grinning. "Okay guys, hurry up and cover up that hole! It's the perfect opportunity to set up the trap again."

"They're not going to fall for that," Natsu declared in a deadpan voice.

"Didn't _you_ fall for that?"

"Shut up!"

It was silent for a moment until a slight buzzing sound appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Seraphina frowned and glanced around unable to pinpoint the exact location of the sound, but it was definitely becoming louder and louder.

"Over there!" A villager called out pointing towards something in the night sky, Seraphina looked up to see what he was pointing to.

"A giant flying rat is heading this way!"

"And it's carrying a bucket!"

"What but now my pitfall trap is totally useless!" Lucy yelled, seeming very, very angry.

"Wait a second!" Seraphina called out. "Isn't that the rat from before? The one that smelled horrible?" She took a breath and was already feeling lightheaded with the memory of the scent. "I don't think I could deal with that horribleness again, aghh."

As the rat became closer the bucket became more obvious insight and Seraphina wondered what it contained, it couldn't be anything good considering they were flying right over the village.

The bucket moved a little bit and with that caused some of its contents to spill out. Seraphina frowned as a huge glob of it fell down, that smell… it couldn't be anything good.

"Watch out, Lucy!"

The flash mage thought her warning came far too late, but thankfully Natsu had noticed the potential dangers of the scent as well. He grabbed the blonde and was able to throw her out of the jelly's path, and it was a good thing he did as well.

The ground where Lucy was standing previously had all but vanished, the jelly eroded the ground and left a divot.

"THAT GIANT RAT HAS A WHOLE BUCKET FULL OF IT!"

With that, the whole village promptly began to freak out. Seraphina looked up to where the rat was flying overhead and frowned. They really had no problem killing everyone in here because some Cold Emperor told them to?

A determined smile then took form on her lips, thankfully they weren't about to let them do that.

"Yoohoo, Natsu!" Seraphina called out. She pointed to the jelly. "I think you can do something about that!"

"You're right!" He agreed before running forward. "Tell everyone to get into the center of the village, come on Happy!"

"Okay, come on everyone!" Seraphina shouted. "We've got thisss! But you need to get to the center of the village, now!"

Everyone immediately began running to the center, which is where Natsu would be able to diffuse the jelly out from using his fire magic. Seraphina frowned hoping it would all be dispersed, she wasn't sure if any of her light shields would be able to hold up that long against them.

"No, I'm not leaving Bobo's grave!" A desperate voice shouted.

Seraphina turned around to see the chief of the village clutching on to the grave of his son, Bobo. He wasn't going to let go, definitely not, but at the same time, she couldn't allow him to die, no matter the sentimental value.

"Flash Boost,"

With that, she grabbed him as fast as she could even though he protested extensively. Looking up Natsu had managed to completely separate the middle of the goo descending upon them, however, now it spread to the outer rim and was coming down fast.

"NO, Bobo's grave, you kept me from his grave!" The chief struggled in her arms attempting to break free and go out. The jelly then hit the ground and dissolved everything below.

There was a bit of dust, but soon it cleared and Seraphina looked up in confusion. Bobo's grave was still left standing and Virgo stood next to it.

"The grave is okay, just as you requested princess," the pink haired maiden assured.

"Thanks, Virgo!"

Just as those words were spoken the top of the tombstone was kicked to the ground. Seraphina's eyes narrowed as did Lucy's and Natsu's, it was sure to be trouble.

"Three wizards and some villagers…" the blue haired guy began, "shouldn't be more than fifteen minutes."

"Woah there, don't cha' think that's a bit cocky?" Seraphina asked with a quirked brow, "trust me, we'll beat you just fine."

"Ahaha, like your other friend, her name was like Keara, right?"

The dog boy promptly freaked out, "no way you beat Kaya!"

The lavendette winked and grinned, "wanna bet on it?"

 _ZING_

In less than the time, she could blink something sharp flew past her ear cutting off at least an inch of hair as well as drawing the slightest amount of blood. Reflexively she threw her arms up, and just in time as she avoided the barrage of punches that soon came her way.

She frowned as she quickly jumped back, "oof, guess I didn't go hard enough on you, huh?"

Kaya stood in front of her, absolutely fuming, a murderous glint in her eyes. "Yeah, guess not, something you're going to regret,"

With that, the mirror mage raised her arms and several tools of her magic rose up behind her, all perfectly poised and ready to strike.

"Seraphina!"

Behind her, Natsu and Lucy looked as if they wanted to rush after her, but she smiled at them and gave a thumbs up. She'd be perfectly fine.

With her own bright glint in her eyes, she grinned and turned to her opponent, "Bring it on."

* * *

 **i love how i keep promising to update and it's literally almost been a year lol**

 **sorry for not being consistent i've been through so much this year it was kinda hard to put this story at the top of my priorities, but i'll try and be better now.**

 **also thanks to all those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited it means a lot that people actually enjoy my work, xxx**


End file.
